La Vengeance
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger. / Bashing! HG,RW, GW, MW, AD / YAOI HP x LV/TJ
1. Prologue

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** C'est une fic de 14 chapitres avec en plus 1 prologue et 1 épilogue. Ce qui fait en tout 16 chapitres. Cette fic a été écrite depuis longtemps donc mon style d'écriture est hésitant et pas encore au point. Mais je la poste tout de même car elle a une place de choix dans mon cœur.

.

* * *

.

 **PROLOGUE**

Il était encore très tôt en ce matin de premier Juillet. Pourtant, on pouvait observer une personne dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey.

Cette personne s'occupait parfaitement bien des plantes dans le jardin. Il coupait et taillait avec une aisance telle, qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Harry Potter, tel était le nom de cette personne, était dehors en ce beau matin.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'occupait du jardin de son oncle et de sa tante.

Oui avec le sourire.

Car avec le temps et surtout grâce à son cousin, Dudley Dursley, Harry a pu se confier et surtout faire comprendre à sa famille qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Juste un peu différent mais pas un monstre. Le coup des Détraqueurs étaient peut-être pour beaucoup.

Merci Dolores Ombrage. Pour une fois qu'elle a fait quelques choses de bien dans sa vie.

Maintenant, sa vie chez son oncle était bien plus facile. Il ne pouvait toujours pas faire de magie mais au moins il pouvait faire ses devoirs tranquillement.

Il faisait toujours les tâches ménagères, mais il les faisait avec le sourire. Ça ne le plaisait pas plus que cela de les faire. Mais pendant ces moments-là, il pensait à autres choses que _ça_.

Il pensait à ses amis, à Poudlard, à Pré-au-Lard, à Dumbledore, à la prochaine mort de ses amis, à la prochaine mort de Dumbledore, aux ténèbres.

Bref que de belles pensées.

Il s'était fait une promesse. Une promesse faites dans des toilettes, assez original. Il s'était promis de se venger de tous ses profiteurs. De toutes ses personnes qui voulaient que son argent et à toutes ses choses si futiles que la renommée ou la célébrité.

Mais pour comprendre, revenons quelques semaines en arrière. Lorsqu'Harry était accablé par la mort récente de Sirius.

Flash-back

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs sombres du château. Son parrain et seul membre de sa famille venait de trépasser. Il se sentait coupable.

Coupable car s'il avait fait plus d'effort dans les cours d'Occlumencie, il aurait su que ce qu'il avait vu était qu'un piège de Voldemort. Et il était tombé dedans. Les deux pieds joints en plus. Tel le Gryffondor qu'il était.

Coupable. C'était de sa faute.

Il se sentait encore plus misérable, car lui était sorti de l'infirmerie deux heures auparavant ; alors que Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, étaient dedans encore pour un bon moment.

Coupable. Il était le seul qui avait échappé au plus gros de la bataille car il avait poursuivi Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il se sentait misérable.

Qu'il avait honte.

Et Dumbledore qui essayait de le réconforter en plus.

Ça, ça lui rester en travers de la gorge.

Il était responsable de la mort de son parrain et Dumbledore, lui, le réconforter.

Tout le monde lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Alors qu'il savait très bien que, si, ça l'était.

Il le savait. Et c'est pour cela que d'un côté il était effondrer et de l'autre dans une colère noire.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Qu'il se confie et peut-être voire un peu plus clair dans les ténèbres de ses pensées.

Hermione saura peut-être le guider. Oui, c'est ça. Aller voire Hermione. Elle savait toujours le réconforter.

Fort de cette pensée, Harry prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il lui a fallu seulement quelques minutes pour arriver devant les portes grandes ouvertes du domaine de Madame Pompom Pomfresh. Croyant qu'il serait le seul visiteur, il entra sans s'annoncer. Pourtant il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, en personne parlait à Ron et Hermione.

Il se cacha aussi vite qu'il put, et créa une bulle de silence autour de lui, il cacha son odeur, et utilisa le nouveau sort qu'il avait lu dans le livre que lui avait offert son parrain. Il agita sa baguette et le filet blanc qui sortit du bout de cette dernière lui indiqua que sa signature magique serait indétectable. Il essaya de se faire tout petit dans le coin sombre derrière les portes de l'infirmerie. Même si normalement sa présence était indétectable.

On n'est jamais trop prudent.

« Alors comment va Harry ? Demanda le Directeur tout sourire.

\- Il est au plus mal. La mort de Sirius l'affecte beaucoup. Normalement après les vacances il sera totalement brisé. Répondit Ron Weasley sans douceur.

\- Il n'écoutera que nous et fera tout ce qu'on lui dira. Après tout, on est ses amis et sa seule famille maintenant. Compléta Hermione Granger fermement.

\- Bien. Tout est parfait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lestrange achèverait ce sale cabot. Sa mort nous est très utile. Son testament désigne Harry comme seul héritier de tous ses biens et de son argent, une fortune colossale. Harry aura seize ans au 31 Juillet. Aux yeux des Gobelins, il sera en mesure de prendre ses titres car il est orphelin. Il sera le nouveau Lord Potter mais aussi le nouveau Lord Black. Il sera en possession des fortunes Potter et Black et avec accès libres à tous les coffres. On ne peut pas laisser passer cette chance. Bien… Cette année vous lui enverrait beaucoup de lettres d'encouragement. Pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve et pour qu'il pense que vous seul le comprenait. Ensuite on ira le chercher le 31 Juillet pour fêter son anniversaire. Puis, il faudra le persuader de me remettre les pleins pouvoirs sur tous ses coffres et ses titres. Dites-lui que ses plus sûr, et que je saurais comment faire. Il faudra qu'il signe un papier. Et c'est tout. Réussissez et vous aurez une énorme somme d'argent en retour.

\- Bien Professeur

\- Cela sera fait. »

Dumbledore sorti avec un grand sourire sans remarquer la présence d'un invité surprise.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Ses amis le suivaient simplement pour l'argent. Non impossible.

Mais pourtant. Il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Il était bien caché derrière les portes de l'infirmerie. Il avait bien entendu le discourt de Dumbledore. Et surtout il avait bien vu les visages de ses amis. L'argent, le pouvoir... Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Avec rage et désespoir, il quitta sa cachette avec discrétion pour se réfugier dans les toilettes du 2ième étage.

Il pleura. Pleura sur la mort de Sirius, sur cette fausse amitié, sur la trahison de Dumbledore.

Il resta longtemps dans les toilettes. Mais il avait réfléchi. Et ses conclusions lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Depuis le début, il s'était fait manipuler.

Il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Et il en connaissait beaucoup.

Mais, en cette fin de journée, seul dans les toilettes du 2ième étage de Poudlard, il se fit une promesse.

Il se promit de se venger.

Fin Flash-back

C'est pourquoi, en ce matin de premier Juillet, 1 semaine après la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry s'occupait du jardin de sa maison avec le sourire.

Un sourire qui s'agrandit quand il entendit sa tante l'appelait pour qu'il vienne prendre son petit déjeuner.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Normalement je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, si je n'oublies pas ou j'aie pas de problèmes.**

Mais aujourd'hui je vous poste le premier chapitre en avance car Lundi j'ai des choses à faire et l'attente jusqu'à Mardi sera moins longue si vous avez de la lecture ^^

Merci à tous !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	2. Chapter 1

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Et comme prévu voici le premier chapitre. **RAPPEL, je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les deux jours, si j'aie pas de problèmes entre temps.**

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac DONG DONG DONG_

Minuit sonna.

Harry ne dormait pas. Il était trop excité pour ça.

Aujourd'hui on est le 30 Juillet.

Et Harry était bien décidé à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore.

Avec l'aide de son oncle Vernon, il avait décidé d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, à Londres pour avoir plus amples informations sur Dumbledore et son rôle de Lord qui est censé lui revenir à ses seize ans. Pour cela il devra se cacher dans la voiture ce matin pour passer la surveillance accrue de la maison.

Il avait vu, et savait maintenant que la maison était surveillée. En même temps ce n'est pas très discret. Hier Nymphadora Tonks était passé devant la maison. Sauf qu'elle est tellement maladroite qu'elle s'est pris la boîte aux lettres. Elle était sans doute déguisée en Moldu mais le gros BOM qui a eu n'était pas vraiment discret.

Heureusement qu'Harry était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses fous rires. Sinon il aurait été grillé.

OoOoO

Quel ne fut pas sa joie quand il se retrouva devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Capuche vissée sur sa tête et habit de sorcier sur lui, Harry passa en coup de vent dans l'établissement de Tom. Ne pas se faire reconnaître est la clé d'avoir la paix.

Il courra presque pour se rendre à Gringotts.

Heureusement personnes sur le chemin ne le reconnu. Et une fois dans la banque, il put souffler un peu. Il se mit dans la petite file d'attente et se fit encore plus petit.

« Bonjours, j'aimerais voir le gobelin qui gère mes comptes. S'il-vous-plait. Demanda-t-il humblement au Gobelin en face de lui.

\- Avez-vous votre clé. Lui répondit-il surpris qu'un sorcier marque une telle gentillesse envers lui et plus généralement aux Gobelins.

\- Non et c'est bien l'un de mes problèmes. S'excusa Harry, gêné au possible.

\- Bien, veuillez-me présenter votre main. Nous allons vérifier votre identité par le sang. Lui expliqua le Gobelin sans détour. »

Harry tendit sa main et après vérification de son sang, le Gobelin lui demanda de le suivre.

Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs, rencontra de nombreuses créatures et finalement entra dans un bureau luxueux.

« Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous voire en personne. Je suis Ragnar, le gérant de vos comptes. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda Ragnar en lui proposant de s'asseoir.

\- Et ben je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Et aujourd'hui je me présente à vous car j'ai plusieurs problèmes à régler. Tout d'abord je voudrais faire changer toutes les serrures de mes coffres. Le Professeur Dumbledore est en possession de ma clé et je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Présenta Harry avec le plus grand des respects.

\- Voulez-vous dire que vous n'avez jamais autorisé Mr Dumbledore à avoir accès à vos coffres ? S'exclama Ragnar très surpris.

\- Non jamais. Il a pris ma clé pour des questions de sécurité. Mais pourquoi vous me demander cela ?

\- Car depuis seize ans, Mr Dumbledore prélève de l'argent dans vos coffres pour, je cite : « donner cet argent à la famille Moldu de Mr Potter, pour leur assurer de bon revus pour prendre soin de leur neveu. ». Or, d'après ce que j'entends et déduis vous n'avez jamais donné l'accès à vos coffres au Directeur.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais donné l'accès à mes coffres et ma famille Moldu n'a jamais vu la couleur de cet argent.

\- Voilà qui est bien fâcheux. Donc je suppose aussi que vous n'avez jamais entendu le testament de vos parents.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient fait un testament.

\- C'est encore plus scandaleux. Ne bouger surtout pas Mr Potter. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le gobelin partit vers un autre bureau à côté. Harry était médusé. Dumbledore le volait.

Lui.

Mais où aller cet argent ? Et puis ces parents avait fait un testament ? Il aurait dû l'entendre ?

Le gobelin revint et coupa court à ses pensées.

« Bien… Mr Potter l'heure est grave. Mr Dumbledore aurait dû vous faire parvenir à vous et votre famille Moldu une copie du testament de vos parents. Comme c'était indiqué dans leur dernière volonté. Mais apparemment cela n'est pas le cas. Mais en plus, Lady Potter aurait voulu qu'une copie de leurs testaments revienne à Mr Severus Snape, Mr Lucius Malfoy et Mr Tom Jedusor. Or il se trouve qu'aucune copie n'ai était envoyer.

\- Mais…Mais je ne comprends pas… Je…

\- Je crois que vous devriez entendre de vive voix leur testament respectif.»

Ragnar ouvrit la lettre qui se mit à parler.

 _Moi, Lord James Potter, déclare être sain de corps et d'esprit. Dans le cas de ma mort et de mon épouse, Lady Lily Potter naît Evans, déclare que tous mes biens seront répartit de cette façon._

 _Je déclare que mon fils, Harry James Potter, est mon unique héritier et je fais de lui le seul et unique Lord Potter. Il obtiendra le titre de Lord à ses seize ans comme le veut la loi gobeline pour les orphelins._

 _Tous mes biens reviendront à mon fils sauf les biens suivant que j'offre :_

 _-à Sirius Black, 5 000 gallions et le manoir sur la côte ouest de Malibu_

 _-à Remus Lupin, 5 000 gallions et le manoir en France._

 _-à Lucius Malfoy, 2 500 gallions et les livres de Sortilèges et Défenses de Merlin._

 _-à Severus Snape, 2 500 gallions et les livres de Potions de Godric Gryffondor._

 _-à Tom Jedusor, les livres de Magie Noir de Salazar Serpentard._

 _A toi, mon fils, je t'offre tout mon amour et je serais toujours fier de toi. Je souhaite que, sauf si mon épouse est encore vivante, la garde de mon fils revienne à Sirius Black. Et si pour une raison ou une autre, il ne puisse pas exercer son rôle, la garde de mon fils ira à Remus Lupin. Et dans le cadre d'une impossibilité, la garde sera dans cette ordre : Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Jedusor et enfin Vernon Dudley._

 _Harry, je souhaite de tout cœur que tu sois heureux. N'écoute jamais ce que peut te dire Dumbledore car c'est lui qui nous a trahis et qui est responsable de notre mort._

 _A jamais fier de toi,_

 _James Potter._

Les larmes coulaient. Tristesses, et désespoirs se reflétaient dans ses yeux émeraude.

Le gobelin laissa le temps à Harry de se reprendre. Quand enfin Harry fut prêt, Ragnar ouvrit le testament de Lily.

 _Moi, Lady Lily Potter naît Evans, déclare être saine de corps et d'esprit. Dans le cas de ma mort et de celle de mon mari, Lord James Potter, déclare que tous mes biens seront répartit ainsi._

 _Je déclare mon fils, Harry James Potter, unique héritier sorcier de la famille Evans. Ainsi je lui lègue par mon sang, le titre d'héritier sorcier Evans et des lignées Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Par mon mariage, il hérite du titre de Lord Potter._

 _Tous mes biens lui seront légués sauf ses biens que j'offre :_

 _-à Sirius Black, 5 000 gallions et mes livres sur les blagues moldus._

 _-à Remus Lupin, 5 000 gallions et mes livres de relaxation._

 _-à Lucius Malfoy, 2 500 gallions et mes contes sorciers et moldus._

 _-à Severus Snape, 2 500 gallions et mes écrits sur de nouvelles Potions._

 _-à Tom Jedusor, mes écrits et essaies en Sortilèges et Défense._

 _A toi, mon fils, je t'offre tout mon amour et je serais toujours fier de toi. Je souhaite que, sauf si mon mari est encore vivant, la garde de mon fils revienne à Sirius Black. Et si pour une raison ou une autre, il ne puisse pas exercer son rôle, la garde de mon fils ira à Remus Lupin. Et dans le cadre d'une impossibilité, la garde sera dans cette ordre : Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Tom Jedusor et enfin Vernon Dudley._

 _Harry, je souhaite de tout cœur que tu sois heureux. N'écoute jamais ce que peut te dire Dumbledore car c'est lui qui nous a trahis et qui est responsable de notre mort._

 _A jamais fier de toi,_

 _Lily Potter_

Sa tristesse en fut renforcée lorsqu'il comprit. Harry savait ce que ces testaments révélaient. Même si ce n'était pas dit clairement, sa garde aurait dû aller à Sirius et Remus car ses parents étaient amis avec eux. Puis à deux Mangemorts reconnus puis à Voldemort lui-même et enfin à sa famille Moldu. Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Ces parents n'étaient pas aussi blancs qu'on a voulu lui faire croire. Surtout si sa garde aurait dû passer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

« Je ne pense pas vous expliquer en quoi le testament de vos parents n'a pas été respecté. Mr Dumbledore vous à placer, de lui-même et toutes connaissances de cause, chez votre famille Moldu. Votre garde aurait dû revenir à Remus Lupin. De plus, les offrandes de vos parents n'ont toujours pas été réclamées. Et je pense que Mr Dumbledore n'a pas ouvert les testaments avec les personnes concernés.

\- Je le pense aussi, est-ce possible d'en informer les personnes concernées ? Sans que Dumbledore soit au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, et avec cette lettre d'information je vais rajouter la copie du testament des Potter et de Sirius Black.

\- Est-ce que je peux l'écouter ?

\- Bien sûr. »

 _Moi, Lord Sirius Black, déclare être sain de corps et d'esprit. Dans le cadre de ma mort, je déclare que mes biens soit répartit comme ceci :_

 _A mon filleul, Harry James Potter, je lègue mon titre de Lord Black. Il devient le seul et unique héritier Black._

 _Je lui lègue tous mes biens sauf ses biens que j'offre :_

 _-à Remus Lupin, 10 000 gallions et le manoir en Australie._

 _-à Lucius Malfoy, le 12 Square Grimmauld à Londres._

 _-à Severus Snape, 10 000 gallions et les livres de Potions dans mes coffres._

 _-à Tom Jedusor, les souvenirs des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix qui sont aussi dans mes coffres._

 _A toi Harry je te lègue tout mon amour. J'ai compris trop tard qui était Dumbledore. Je te pris de fuir loin de lui et de joindre le plus tôt possible Tom. Je t'en prie. Sauve-toi. Part. Et ne revient jamais auprès de l'Ordre. Eux aussi nous on trahit. J'ai des doutes envers les Jumeaux Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Mais le reste j'en suis sûr. Dumbledore veut même te faire signer un contrat de mariage avec Ginevra Weasley._

 _Je t'en prie. Part._

 _Puisses-tu être heureux auprès des Mangemorts._

 _A jamais fier de toi,_

 _Sirius Black._

Le temps s'écoula. Ainsi que les larmes de tristesses et de rage.

« C'est quoi un contrat de mariage ? Repris Harry une fois les larmes sèches sur ses joues.

\- C'est un morceau de parchemin créé par la Magie elle-même qui vous contraint à épouser la personne désignée. Cela peut être n'importe qui, homme ou femme, parent comme enfant, humain comme vampire ou loup-garou. Une fois signé, vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière. Ni vous marier à quelqu'un d'autres. Sinon vous mourrez et tous vos biens reviennent à la personne nommée dans le parchemin. Peu importe si vous avez fait un testament.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me marier avec Ginny.

\- Il existe une solution. Peu de personnes la connaissent. Il suffit que vous juriez sur votre magie que jamais vous ne vous marier avec elle. Car pour que le parchemin soit valide il faut votre signature. Certes. Mais cette signature est magique. Donc si vous juriez. La magie reconnaîtra que le parchemin désigne une personne non conforme à vos souhaits et ne validera pas le parchemin.

\- Même si je signe contre ma volonté.

\- Même dans ce cas-là.

\- Me voilà rassuré. Et pour les biens qui sont offert ?

\- Une lettre va être envoyée avec les copies. Dumbledore ne sera pas informer. Cela ne le concerne pas. C'est aux personnes concernées de réclamer leur dût. S'ils n'en veulent pas les biens seront répartit équitablement aux orphelinats sorciers.

\- Bien, et mes titres ?

\- Vous avez juste à signer un papier qui indique que vous acceptez votre héritage. Les seaux familiaux reviendront automatiquement dans votre coffre principal. Ensuite, puisque vous deviendrez Lord vous serez reconnu comme une personne majeure. Vous pourrez faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et vous pouvez passer votre permis de transplanage. Personnes ne peut vous l'interdire. Vous n'êtes plus obligé de vivre avec votre famille Moldu et ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur vous. Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas au courant que votre tuteur sorcier était Dumbledore. Si vous signer, il n'aura aucun droit sur vous.

\- C'est quoi un tuteur sorcier ?

\- Tous les orphelins et sorciers issus de parents Moldus ont un tuteur magique. Le tueur doit donner des cours d'histoire du monde sorcier. Mais aussi de bon maintient dans la société, d'économie pour les futur Lord et aussi il doit s'assurer que l'enfant s'intègre bien dans notre monde. Pour faire tout cela, le tuteur doit prendre contact avec l'enfant lorsqu'il a neuf ans.

\- Dumbledore ne m'a jamais contacté.

\- Voilà donc un nouveau délit de sa part. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant une enquête est ouverte. Cette enquête restera secrète, sauf vous, moi et les gobelins en charge de l'enquête seront au courant. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passez ça. Dumbledore doit répondre de ces actes. Et de tous ces actes. S'il vous a déjà volé, il se peut très bien qu'il est volé d'autres personnes. Voir pire.

\- Voilà qui est bien dit. »

La discussion dura. Et Harry sortit de la banque majeure, nouveau Lord Potter-Black. Les serrures ont été changées et ça c'était cool. Le Directeur ne pourra pas voler son argent et en plus ne pourra pas le forcer à épouser Ginevra.

Il avait aussi déposé sa déposition contre le Directeur. En plus, il l'avait fait sous la potion de vérité : le Véritasérum.

Le Directeur allait manger sa barbe quand l'enquête prendra fin.

Harry était vraiment heureux en cet instant.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au chapitre suivant.

 **MERCI A TOUS !**

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	3. Chapter 2

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis un petit commentaire et ceux qui me suivent. Cela fait très plaisir de voir que dans l'ensemble le début de l'histoire vous plaît.

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Le rendez-vous à la banque avait duré plus que prévu. Et lorsque son ventre émit un son terrible, Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller manger avant de faire les boutiques.

Sauf qu'un problème s'imposa à lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'un membre de l'Ordre ou un journaliste le reconnaisse. Même s'il était majeur, sa célébrité le suivait partout.

Alors pour la première fois depuis sa cette mésaventure avec la cheminette des Weasley, il prit le chemin pour l'Allée des Embrumes.

Une fois arrivé dans ces ruelles sombres, il chercha avec désespoir un restaurant.

Nombreux sont les personnes qui essayèrent de le voler ou même de lui lancer un sort, mais tous échouèrent. L'aura sombre d'Harry faisait suffisamment peur.

Et c'est au détour d'un magasin de livre, qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherché.

Il allait enfin pouvoir manger quelques choses.

OoOoO

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Harry fut de retour chez son oncle.

« Hey, je vois que tu as fait les magasins. S'exclama son cousin lorsqu'il le vit.

\- Ouais. J'ai une nouvelle baguette, pleins de livres sur la Magie Noir et du Sang, une nouvelle garde-robe. Et des cadeaux pour vous.

\- Des cadeaux ?

\- Oui. »

L'idée lui est venue lorsqu'il allait partir. Il était passé devant un magasin de bijoux.

Après son déjeuner, il avait erré dans l'Allée. Et c'est un magasin de baguette qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Intrigué, il était rentré dedans.

Le marchand avait à peine dit quelques mots, et lui avait tendu une baguette. Septique, il l'avait tout de même essayé. Plusieurs baguettes passèrent dans sa main, et finalement c'est une baguette en bois de cèdre avec une écaille de Mamba noir qui le choisi. Le vendeur en resta bouche bée. Et lui expliqua que seuls les descendants de Salazar Serpentard avec des baguettes avec un cœur constitué d'écaille de serpent. Il allait dire au vendeur qu'il ne voulait pas de nouvelle baguette quand un doute le fit hésiter. Pourquoi choisir une seconde baguette quand on en avait déjà une ?

Il posa sa question dans l'espoir d'y voir plus claire. Quand l'explication du vendeur pris fin, Harry était blême. Sa première baguette était bourrée de sort de restrictions magique, de contraintes, et de surveillances. Même s'il était majeur, le Ministère saurait s'il avait fait de la magie en dehors de l'école. De plus, à cause des sorts de restriction, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la totalité de sa puissance magique.

Comment voulez-vous battre le Plus Grand Mage Noir, si vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la totalité de votre puissance ?

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Sa nouvelle baguette en poche, il avait ensuite acheté une multitude de vêtement sorcier. Ça aller d'une simple cape à des vêtements de soirée. Puis il avait fait un détour dans une bibliothèque.

Livre de Potion, Magie Noir, Magie du Sang, Runes, Sortilège et Défense. Tout y était passé.

Et Harry ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir des livres qui aurait donnerait une crise cardiaque à Hermione.

La magie était la magie. Elle n'est ni noire, ni blanche. C'est juste de la magie.

Et puis pour battre Dumbledore, il fallait avoir un maximum de connaissance sur la magie. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de la manœuvre à suivre avec Voldemort. Donc il avait décidé d'apprendre le plus de choses dans les livres avant d'aller le voir. Et de peut-être lui demander de lui enseigner les arts occulte. Il n'était pas fou mais il savait reconnaître que Voldemort envoyer du pâté avec ses sorts oubliés.

Et c'est là, alors qu'il allait repartir de l'Allée de Embrumes, qu'il avait vu ce tout petit magasin.

Il ne payer pas de mine. Mais quand il regarda de plus près, une chaîne en argent lui fit de l'œil.

Il ne savait d'où ce sentiment avait émergé. Mais il avait eu envie de faire des cadeaux.

Alors il prit pour son oncle une montre en argent qui indiquer l'heure mais aussi le prochain rendez-vous. Parfait pour Vernon, qui avait pleins de rendez-vous dans la semaine.

Pour sa tante, il prit des boucles d'oreille qui chauffé quand elle oublié quelques choses. Elle n'était pas tête en l'air mais elle voulait tout faire en même temps et des fois ça lui jouer des tours.

Pour son cousin, il prit une chaîne en argent. Cette chaîne avait la particularité de relaxé le corps. Son cousin faisait encore des cauchemars à cause des Détraqueurs. Alors cette chaîne est parfaite pour essayer de lui faire oublier un peu ses démons.

Pour lui, il prit un bracelet simple en argent. Simple bracelet qui pouvait le protéger, en somme il été bien plus cher que les autres bijoux. Mais au moins il aurait constamment un bouclier autour de lui. Il ne valait pas un puissant Protego mais au moins si on l'attaqué dans le dos, il serait protégé.

Enfin satisfait de ses achats, sourire aux lèvres, il rentra chez lui.

OoOoO

Les cadeaux firent la joie de sa famille. Réticent, et ayant un soupçon de peur dans les yeux, ils prirent tout de même leur cadeau. Et fallu simplement expliquer les propriétés de chaque bijou pour que la famille accepte de bon cœur leur cadeaux. Ils remercièrent longtemps Harry. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à ce jeune homme, il leur offrait des cadeaux.

La soirée fut mémorable. C'est la première fois qu'Harry comprit le vrai sens du mot « famille ». Et il en fut heureux. Même si sa famille l'avait battu et humilié, il savait aussi que c'était SA famille. SA dernière famille. Moldus certes. Mais une famille tout de même.

Une famille qui fut obligé de quitter le lendemain matin très tôt. Le cœur lourd.

Pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas quitter le Privet Drive. Pas aussi tôt. Mais Alastor Maugrey lui pris le bras et transplana avec ses affaires.

Heureusement qu'il avait agrandit l'intérieur de sa malle pour tout ranger. Et bloquer l'ouverture avec un mot de passe en fourchelangue. Petite amélioration dut à un sort de Magie Noire trouvé dans un de ses livres acheté. Très pratique.

OoOoO

Le 12 Square Grimmauld était toujours aussi lugubre.

Mais cela ne déranger pas plus que cela Harry. Il savait que dans pas longtemps ce manoir reviendrait à Lucius. Bien fait pour l'Ordre. Même le sort de Fidelitas ne tiendra pas lorsque Lucius réclamera le Square. Voilà une bonne chose. Mais il faudrait qu'il demande plus d'explications quant aux personnes choisit par ces parents et son parrain. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Severus et Lucius ont été choisis.

A voir de toute urgence.

Si ces parents sont passés du côté sombre, alors il était _presque_ normal de voir apparaître le nom de Voldemort. Severus et Lucius sont des Mangemorts mais ils n'étaient apparemment pas proche d'eux. Et puis même son parrain et Remus sont des pro-Dumbledore. Du moins son parrain l'était.

C'était une chose à creuser.

Il fallait qu'il voie Remus de toute urgence.

C'est l'appel de Molly Weasley qui le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon lapin ! S'exclame Molly une fois qu'il fut attablé.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Un grand merci à tout le monde. »

La fête fut grandiose. En apparence. Car Harry lui ne s'amuser pas. Absolument pas.

Revenir au Square lui rappela la mort de son parrain. De la trahison de Dumbledore et de ses amis.

Il souriait pour paraître bien. Mais à l'intérieur il insultait Ron de tous les noms, il enrageait quand il vit Dumbledore parlait avec Arthur comme si rien ne s'était passé i mois. Il avait envie de vomir quand Ginevra lui pris la main et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Il avait envie de rabattre le clapé d'Hermione qui lui disait que tout aller bien.

C'est Remus qui le sauva.

Il l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Verrouilla la porte, et mit un sort de silence dessus.

« Mon louveteau. Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder ce sujet. Mais je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Je… Hésita Remus très mal à l'aise

\- Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc et mes parents étaient en contact avec Voldemort. Cracha Harry sans prendre de gant.

\- Mais… Comment… ? Fit Remus les yeux ronds.

\- Je le sais. J'ai surpris une conversation entre le Directeur et mes "amis" avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Regarde. »

Il demanda à Kreattur d'apporter une Pensine. Et lui montra la discussion à l'infirmerie. Son rendez-vous chez Gringotts, sauf la partie de l'enquête. Ça, ce sera une surprise.

A la fin du visionnage, Remus était blanc, il avait des sueurs froides et tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Je suis terriblement désolé… Repris le loup.

\- Pourquoi tu excuse ? Demanda Harry avec de la colère dans sa voix.

\- J'aurais, non, ON aurait dû t'en parler depuis le début. Depuis ta première année à Poudlard. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je reste ici. Sirius est mort mais….

\- Mais… ?

\- Écoute bien louveteau. Je pourrais tout te déballer comme ça. Tout te dire. Tu sauras la vérité. Mais tu ne me croirais pas. Ne le nie pas. Je le sais. J'en suis sûr. Et puis tout te déballer ici est trop risquer. On est entouré d'ennemis.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Et ne me dit pas que je dois attendre avant de savoir.

\- Désolé mon petit mais tu vas devoir attendre un petit peu. Jusqu'à Samedi au moins.

\- Tu crois qu'en deux jours tu pourras faire ce que tu as à faire ?

\- Oui. Samedi je t'amènerai au Chemin de Travers. Je dirai à Dumbledore que je veux t'acheter le meilleur cadeau. Tu seras accompagné de Severus, Bill, Charlie, les Jumeaux et moi. Dumbledore ne pourra pas dire que tu n'es pas protégé. On ira directement à Gringotts. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour parler de ce genre de choses.

\- Et les autres accepteront de venir Samedi ?

\- Oui, car eux aussi ont envie de tout déballer.

\- Ils sont au courant depuis combien de temps ?

\- Severus et moi, depuis bien avant la première guerre. Les fils Weasley, depuis quelques semaines seulement. Ils ont réfléchi et poser pleins de question à Severus. Et ont trouvé des incohérences dans le comportement du Directeur. Mais comme Sev et moi, ce n'était que des suppositions, des doutes sans réel fondement. Là, avec ce souvenir, tu viens de nous apporter LA preuve que tous nos doutes étaient bien fondés. Je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ça.

\- …Si je n'avais pas été à l'infirmerie ce jour-là, je n'aurais rien sus. Et j'aurais continué à me faire berner.

\- NON !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Sirius ont pensé tout te dire avant la rentrée. On ne pouvait plus se regarder dans une glace et se dire qu'on a gardé le silence en pensant qu'on s'était forcément tromper.

\- Et Snape et Malfoy ?

\- Samedi tu sauras une partie de l'histoire. Je ne pourrais pas tout te dire. Je dois moi-même vérifié certaines choses avant. »

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, Remus enleva les sortilèges et sortit de la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva et essaya de digérer tout ça.

Il était en colère contre toutes les personnes qui savaient. Mais en même pas si en colère que ça. S'il avait été dans la même galère qu'eux, il aurait fait la même chose. Ne rien dire et attendre une preuve concrète.

Kreattur revint prendre la Pensine. Et fit une chose incroyable.

Il fit apparaître du thé et des biscuits pour Harry. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais parce que c'est une marque de respect, or l'elfe de maison n'a aucun respect pour eux, les Sang-De-Bourbes.

Stupéfait, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il voulut remercier l'elfe de maison, celui-ci était déjà partit.

Il but tranquillement son thé. Il pensait à Samedi. A tout ce qu'il avait fait en une journée seulement.

Un bruit le fit relever la tête.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait son Professeur de Potion.

Personnes ne dit un mot.

Pas besoin, le simple hochement de tête de Severus suffit à Harry pour comprendre que Remus avait fait passer le message pour Samedi.

Severus repartit comme il était venu. Rapidement et en silence. Efficace.

Qu'il avait hâte d'être à Samedi.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	4. Chapter 3

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Les deux jours passèrent lentement. Très lentement.

Il dut bien sûr jouer son rôle à la perfection pour éviter d'être grillé auprès de la Belette et du Castor. C'était les surnoms qu'avaient ses deux ex-meilleurs amis. Ses surnoms venaient de Malfoy Junior mais il trouvait que ça leur allait comme un gant.

Par contre, il ne pouvait pas supporter la présence de cette...traîné. Oui, traîné. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier la fille Weasley. Elle avait essayé d'attirer son regard. Mais en utilisant des moyens tous sauf acceptables pour une fille de quinze ans. En deux jours elle avait essayé de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis essayer de mettre sa main dans son pantalon, de le voir nu, et il en passe. Sauf qu'elle le faisait si discrètement que personne ne sans rendait compte. Ou plutôt les personnes qui sont de son côté le voyait mais ne pouvaient pas faire grands choses à par limités les interactions entre elle et lui.

Lui avait fait comme s'il ne voyait pas les gestes équivoques et à chaque fois il déjouait ses plans "sans s'en rendre compte". En somme, Ginny pensait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès de tourner la tête quand elle voulait l'embrasser pour parler aux Jumeaux. Ou de tenir ses mains lorsqu'il lui parlait (il prétexter être jaloux de leur douceur).

Et c'est avec soulagement, qu'il vit arrivé Samedi 2 Septembre.

Il été tellement pressé d'être à Gringotts, qu'il se leva bien plus tôt que d'habitude.

Petit déjeuner avaler, habiller et laver, tout le monde se rendit au Chemin de Traverse. Harry été donc accompagné de Remus, Severus, Bill, Charlie et les Jumeaux.

Il se rendit donc à la banque sorcière aussi discrètement que possible.

Une fois arrivé, un gobelin les mena dans une salle sécurisée, ou personne ne peut y entrer sans l'autorisation du gobelin en charge de cette salle. En plus de cette sécurité, aucun Animagus ne pouvait être présent et leur identité magique était vérifier.

Tous les contrôles passés, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils.

« Bien je suppose que tout le monde sait pourquoi nous somme réunit. Commença Harry. Je peux vous dire que je vais vous demander un Serment du Secret.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda en cœur les Jumeaux.

\- Un Serment du Secret. C'est de la Magie Noire. Ce serment permet qu'aucunes personnes présentent ici ne révèlent ce qu'on va dire. Que ça soit par écrit, oral, ou par l'esprit. Nos souvenirs seront scellés ainsi personne ne pourra les voir. De plus, le serment nous permettra aussi d'être assuré de ne rien révélé par accident. Répondit Severus d'une voix froide mais mesuré.

\- OH, mais c'est génial. Comment t'as su qu'il existait un tel serment ? Continua Charlie.

\- Je l'ai lu dans un des livres que j'ai achetés. Mais avant de continuer, on va tous prêté serment. Je vais vous guider.»

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Une fois cela fait, Harry expliqua tout et même le montra grâce à la Pensine qui été mis à disposition. Il leur montra la discutions à l'infirmerie et celle avec Ragnar.

Tous étaient perturbés. Un silence se fit, tous étaient plongés dans leur pensée.

C'est Bill qui brisa le silence.

« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'as appris dans de telles circonstances.

\- Je ne t'en veut pas, Bill. Je n'en veux à personne. Même si je ne sais pas toute l'histoire. Je sais que j'étais en colère quand j'ai appris que vous aviez des soupçons, que vous saviez les côté sombres de l'Ordre. Mais comment vous en vouloir. Dumbledore est censé être l'homme de lumière, digne de confiance, prêt à mourir pour éradiquer le mal. Comment aurait-on pu savoir qu'il est bien pire que Voldemort ?

\- Comment tu fais face à leurs trahisons ? Demanda Charlie doucement.

\- Honnêtement ? Très mal. Je sais que je ne connais pas toute l'étendue des manipulations de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que je vais encore découvrir ? Ça fait si mal de voir que la Belette et le Castor étaient mes amis justes à cause de mon argent. Et la...Garce s'est pire.

\- La Garce ? Questionna Remus.

\- Oui, c'est le surnom que j'ai décidé pour...Ginny. Je suis désolé les mecs pour votre sœur.

\- Quelle sœur ? Demanda tous les fils Weasley.

\- Mais...

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous ne considérons plus Ginny comme notre sœur. Ni Ron comme notre frère. Expliqua Fred.

\- C'est grâce à Percy que nous avons pu voir leurs côtés sombres. Finit George.

\- On s'est toujours demandé pourquoi Percy s'est éloigné de notre famille. C'est presque arriver du jour au lendemain. Alors on a réfléchi, et surtout regardé plus en détails les faits et gestes de notre famille. Et ce qu'on a vu nous a dégoutté. Expliqua Charlie. Notre mère veut à tout prix que tu te marie avec Ginevra. Même si pour cela tu dois ingérer des filtres d'amour, voir te lancer un sortilège. Elle a éduqué la Garce, comme tu dis, pour cela. A l'école, Ginny a même couché avec presque tous les garçons de son année pour être sûr de te satisfaire. Et ne parlons même pas de son comportement ces deux derniers jours.

\- Elle a.… baisé avec des mecs pour... C'est dégouttant. Fit Harry légèrement vert. Et votre père ?

\- Il n'est au courant de rien. Que Merlin soit loué. Repris Bill. Papa est un homme bien. Et bien plus ouvert d'esprit que le reste de l'Ordre. Il sait que Percy ne veut pas voir la famille pour une raison qui lui échappe mais il ne veut pas savoir laquelle tant qu'il n'a pas de problème dans sa vie ou au Ministère. Il était triste quand Percy est partit mais il respecte son choix. Pas comme notre mère qui a hurlé après lui pendant un mois. De plus, il respecte mon choix de rester en Roumanie pour mes Dragons. Il respectera ton choix de ne pas choisir la Garce comme épouse.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça ? Demanda Harry septique.

\- Oui, il y a autres choses. Répondit une nouvelle fois. Bill hésitant. Vois-tu... Charlie et moi nous sommes... gays.

\- Je ne vois pas trop le problème.

\- Harry, dans la communauté magique, l'homosexualité est très bien acceptée. Ça ne pose aucun problème car les hommes peuvent enfanter avec l'aide d'une potion. Expliqua Severus. Que tu sois issu de Sang-Pur ou autres ne fait aucune différence. Cependant, certaines familles comme Molly, Ronald et Ginevra voient très mal les homosexuels. Pour eux, on ne devrait même pas exister. Que Merlin soit loué, j'ai toujours caché ma préférence pour les hommes car, comme je suis de Sang-Mêlé j'ai vécu aussi avec des Moldus et ils n'en sont pas fans. Mais que cette pensée vient des personnes magiques ayant connaissance que l'homosexualité est acceptée, s'est encore plus malsains.

\- Je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient être enceints. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose de notre monde. Mais pourquoi ils pensent comme ça ? Molly est une Sang-Pur alors elle devrait savoir tout ça.

\- C'est exact. Elle le sait. Reprit Bill. Mais elle a toujours eu cette pensée. Pourquoi ? On ne sait pas. Et quand on a avoué notre orientation, elle l'a très mal pris. Elle nous a traité de monstre et d'anormal. Papa a été plus compréhensible et pour la première fois papa et notre mère se sont disputés. Notre mère arquant que ce n'était pas normal et qu'on devait être soigné. Et papa lui a dit que c'était elle qui n'était pas normal, après tout elle a traité ces enfants de monstres. Papa a eu le dernier mot puisque qu'on pouvait enfanter, la lignée allait perdurer.

\- C'est horrible. Je ne pensais pas que votre mère pourrait être aussi horrible.

\- Et encore, là ça va mieux. Papa nous a dit de ne pas évoquer cette histoire devant elle. Ron et Ginny sont pareil qu'elle. Et pense pareil.

\- Hey ben ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise.

\- Comment ça petit loup. Demanda Remus.

\- Je suis gay aussi et je compte bien épouser un homme que j'aime.

\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Et tu as déjà quelqu'un ? Demanda les Jumeaux.

\- Non pas encore. »

La discussion continua.

Tout a été dévoilé. Les secrets ne sont plus des secrets. Et malgré une certaine tension lors des récits, ils comprirent que cela resterait entre eux. Et qu'il fallait mieux tout dire pour mieux se préparer pour la vengeance. Pour certain évoquer les blessures du passé fut une véritable torture. Pour d'autres cela les a soulagés d'un poids.

Le retour se fit dans le silence mais il y avait un climat de confiance et de bonne humeur.

OoOoO

Harry s'affala dans son lit.

La soirée avait été longue. Ron et Hermione avaient voulu en savoir plus sur le cadeau de Remus mais il n'avait rien dit. La Garce avait voulu se retrouver seul avec lui pour faire il ne savait pas quoi. Et il ne voulait pas savoir. C'est les Jumeaux qui l'avait sauvé en lui proposant une partit d'échec.

Un soupir lui échappa. En plus demain il allait faire les boutiques pour acheter ses livres pour sa cinquième année.

OoOoO

Dumbledore se réjouissait. Dans son bureau de directeur de l'école de Magie Poudlard, il sirotait un thé au citron accompagné de gâteaux au citron. Molly lui avait envoyé une lettre. Son plan marchait à merveille. Ginny n'avait certes pas réussi à séduire Harry mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Ron et Hermione était toujours auprès du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour le surveillé. Harry allait lui donner le plein pouvoir sur ces coffres dans très peu de temps. C'était une certitude.

De plus en nommant Severus au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait l'assurance qu'Harry ne sera pas trop préparé contre Tom. Severus et Harry se détestent tellement, qu'Harry va être dégoutté de cette matière.

Et le nouveau professeur de Potion, Horace Slughorn, est tellement mauvais qu'il été assurer qu'Harry ne progresserait pas trop non plus dans cette matière.

Les autres, bof, il s'en fichait. Harry n'est pas l'élève le plus doué. Donc moins il apprenait plus il avait de chance qu'il meure sur le champ de bataille. Et lui, il récolterait toute la gloire en tuant Tom et pourrait accéder au poste de Ministre. Et ainsi réaliser son rêve : gouverner le monde sorcier.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	5. Chapter 4

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Le voyage en train fut d'une longueur affligeante.

Le seul moment de distraction fut quand Malfoy Junior fit son apparition pour l'insulter et faire son blabla habituel. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, lui, il n'avait pas répondu aux provocations contrairement au Castor et à la Belette. Il n'avait pas répondu car il en avait marre de cette perpétuelle bagarre d'enfant mais aussi, il espérait se rapprocher de Malfoy Junior pour lui parler de son Maître.

Sa non réaction fit lever un sourcil à Malfoy et fit tiquer ses "amis".

Il en était sûr. Draco était un Mangemort. Peut-être était-il déjà marqué. Qui sait ?

Sa bonne humeur était revenue lorsque Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood étaient venu les rejoindre.

Harry se fit la réflexion que ce serait bien de les mettre au courant. Après tout, Neville et Luna étaient ses amis... Du moins il espérait de tout cœur.

Leur trahison serait vraiment... Il ne préférait pas imaginer.

OoOoO

Du côté de Voldemort, c'était autre chose.

Voldemort, ou Tom Elvis Jedusor, avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence. Ses fidèles étaient plutôt heureux de ce changement. Après tout, il était vraiment dégouttant dans ce corps mi-homme mi-serpent.

Il était de retour. Tout ça grâce aux Horcruxes. Et c'est grâce à eux qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Maintenant on pouvait dire qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans environ. Que ça faisait du bien de se sentir jeune à nouveau.

Pourtant il n'était pas aussi heureux que cela.

Avec le retour de ses Horcruxes, il avait aussi retrouvé sa santé mentale.

Fou. Il était devenu complètement fous.

Tuer. Il avait tué des jeunes parents, des enfants. Quelques Mangemorts.

Mais qu'est-il devenu ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Dumbledore l'a fait passer pendant tout ce temps comme un tueur fou. Et en plus le fils de ses plus fidèles alliés pensait que c'était LUI qui avait tué ses parents.

Harry lui en voudra pour toute la vie.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de recevoir une lettre de Gringotts.

Les Potter et le dernier Black lui avait laissé un héritage ?

Quoi ? Et il n'était pas le seul d'après les copies des testaments. Il y avait aussi Severus et Lucius.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ?

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'appeler Lucius ou Severus. Le premier avait échappé d'un cheveu d'Azkaban parce qu'il avait pu s'enfuir avant que les Aurors n'arrivent à cause de la Bataille des Mystère. Et l'autre était pris par l'Ordre du Citron Pourris.

Donc, il avait fait appel à Draco Malfoy.

Ce jeune homme était prometteur. Il était réfléchi, doué et surtout très fidèle. Il n'était pas un grand combattant mais se débrouiller très bien dans le domaine de la guérison.

Mais surtout, il gravite autour d'Harry depuis des années. C'était parfait pour qu'il l'espionne et pour qui lui parle.

Oh il savait, pour l'instant lui et Harry étaient ennemis. Mais s'il pouvait au moins le retourner contre Dumbledore. Ce sera parfait.

OoOoO

La première semaine de cours fut un calvaire pour Harry.

Il pensait qu'en rentrant en cours, Ginny allait se calmer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Voir s'était pire.

Les fils Weasley l'avaient prévenu pourtant. Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle allait le faire.

Mais si. Elle l'avait vraiment fait.

Ginny, cette garce, lui avait fait avaler un filtre d'amour. Cacher dans son jus de citrouille du matin. Mais il avait senti une différence de goût.

Il avait pris comme excuse son oublie de livre au Soin au Créature Magique pour aller, courir plutôt chez Severus pour prendre l'antidote.

Heureusement qu'ils s'entendaient mieux maintenant. Sinon il ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti.

Mais ce n'était pas le fait le plus marquant. En effet, il avait remarqué que Malfoy Junior lui tournait autour. Pas dans le sens de petit ami. Non. Il pensait plutôt que c'est à cause de Voldemort.

Il en avait eu confirmation après avoir passé cinq minutes avec lui.

C'était arrivé il y à peine quelques heures.

Flash-back

La cloche sonna la fin des cours.

Tous les Gryffondor sortirent précipitamment des cachots. Ils ne voulaient pas rester une seconde de plus en présence du plus honni des professeurs et risquaient de perdre encore plus de points.

Harry et ses deux amis, ex-amis pour les intimes, se rendirent dans leur Salle Commune. Qui était pour une fois vide.

« Harry, commença Hermione fermement, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Bien je t'écoute Hermione. Répondis Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près du feu.

\- Tu sais que les attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui sont de plus en plus violentes. Et...

\- Viens en au fait Hermione. Je n'aime pas trop quand tu tournes autour du pot.

\- Hein ? Demanda Ron.

\- C'est une expression Moldus. Cela veut dire, qu'il faut dire clairement ce que tu veux au lieu de parler pour rien dire. Dit Harry blasé.

\- Ah.

\- Oui, bon. Heu... Reprit Hermione. Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant tu vas être en danger tout le temps. Et qu'il faut se préparer. De plus tu possèdes énormément d'argent. Et je pense que Dumbledore pourrait t'aider à gérer tous tes biens. Il a de l'expérience. Et puis c'est une personne de confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de gérer MES biens ?

\- Non, ce que je veux dire. C'est que comme tu es Lord et qu'en plus tu possèdes les biens de Potter et des Black, cela doit être difficile à gérer.

\- Minute. Comment tu sais que je suis Lord ? Je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé.

\- Heu... En fait...

\- Et comment tu sais que je suis le seul héritier des Black ?

\- Heu... Ben...

\- Arrête un peu Harry. Commença Ron défendant sa complice. On sait tous que tu es Lord. C'est évident. C'est encore plus évidant que Sirius t'est fait le Lord Black. Sinon le titre aller à Malfoy, soit du côté de l'Autre.

\- Ben non. Ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde. De plus vous ne devriez même pas le savoir tout ça. Cela ne vous concerne pas. Fulmina Harry. Et même si j'ai autant d'argent, je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça. Je sais gérer mes biens. J'ai acheté des livres pour ça.

\- Oui mais Dumbledore pourra t'aider lui. Reprit Hermione un peu en colère.

\- Ha bon. À ce que je sache Dumbledore est directeur d'une école, Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, Président du Magenmagot et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Je pense qu'il a assez à faire pour normalement un simple Directeur.

\- SUFFIT. Harry soit raisonnable. Dumbledore sait mieux que toi pour gérer les biens... Déclara Ron rouge de colère.

\- Ah oui. Depuis quand Dumbledore sait mieux que tout le monde ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous voulez que je donne mes biens à gérer à Dumbledore ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Mais... Tenta Hermione.

\- Non. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On en reparlera une autre fois. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Seul.»

Une fois sortit, il put réfléchir plus en détails de ce qui s'était passé.

Surtout de la réaction de Ron. Pourquoi il s'était mis en colère ?

Il savait que s'il lui faisait signer LE papier en question, il gagnerait une somme d'argent. Une très belle somme d'argent. Et pour quelqu'un qui ne vit pas dans de bonne condition, c'est un super moyen de pression. Mais tout de même. Se mettre dans un tel état juste parce qu'il avait évoqué les sommes astronomiques qu'il possède. C'est un peu louche.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il fonçait droit sur quelqu'un.

C'est lorsqu'ils se cognèrent et qu'il tomba sur le sol qu'il reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Ouch... Ça fait super mal. Dit Harry en grimaçant.

\- Hey bien, Potter. On ne regarde pas où l'on marche ?

\- Oh, Malfoy tait-toi. Fit Harry en se redressant. En plus tu tombes bien j'avais à te parler.»

Malfoy ne put en placer une, qu'il se fit entraîner de force par Harry.

Ils trouvèrent une salle vide et entrèrent. Harry barricada la salle de sors de silence et de sorts contre l'espionnage. Il se tourna finalement vers Malfoy.

« J'ai une chose importante à te dire. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi.

\- Ha. Alors pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ?

\- C'est un message pour ton Maître.»

Harry vit Malfoy blanchir. Puis sans prévenir, Draco sortit sa baguette.

« Tu es perspicace. Mais croit-moi, dès que tu auras franchi la porte de cette salle, tu ne te souviendras même pas de m'avoir vu ce soir. Ni de mon appartenance aux camps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Répondis Draco d'un ton froid.

\- Je m'en fiche complètement de ton allégeance.

\- Quoi ? Te souviens-tu au moins que t'est censé être son ennemi ? Tu sais... le battre pour sauver la vie de tous ses pauvres gens. Fit Draco peu sûr de lui.

\- Je sais. Et ses pauvres gens peuvent toujours courir pour que je les sauve.

\- Quoi ?

\- Écoute, je pourrais te parler plus en détails de tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'absenter aussi longtemps. Sinon je risque d'avoir la Belette et le Castor sur le dos.

-... Bien, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Mais je vais te faire confiance. Je ferais passer ton message. Mais en échange, je veux tout savoir. Tu viens à près tout d'appeler tes amis par les surnoms que je leur ai donnés.

\- Ok, je marche. Bon le message est le suivant : « je sais que nous sommes ennemis mais il y a des choses dans les testaments qui m'intrigue. Pourquoi vous avoir choisi alors qu'ils sont du côté de la Lumière ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répondez par le Messager. Je suis tout ouï. ». Voilà. T'a tout retenu ?

\- Bien sûr Potter.

\- Harry.

-... Bien. Draco alors.

\- Noté.»

Fin Flash-back

Il avait enlevé les sorts, et été partit.

Cinq minutes. En cinq minutes, lui et Draco été devenus en quelque sorte ami.

C'est une amitié bancale. Mais c'était suffisant pour que Draco ne l'attaque pas car il sait qu'il est un Mangemort. Il savait que Draco avait les méninges qui travaillaient dur. Après tout son message été codé, mais pas assez codé pour pas que Voldy ne comprenne pas. Et par extension, que Draco aussi ne trouve pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il lui faisait confiance pour trouver.

Draco est intelligent.

OoOoO

Du côté de Ron et Hermione. Harry venait de partir.

« RON ! Pourquoi t'a dit ça ? Maintenant il est sur ses gardes. Et il va sûrement nous en vouloir.

\- Bah. C'est Harry. Il va bouder, réfléchir et accepter. Il suffit qu'on lui montre que c'est pour le mieux et c'est ok.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ok. J'ai fait une erreur en lui parlant de ses titres. Après tout on n'est pas censé être au courant. Mais ses finement joué de ta part, de lui dire que c'est évident. Mais t'aurais pu te retenir de te mettre en colère. Heureusement qu'il est stupide et ne voit pas qu'on reste que pour l'argent.

\- Mouais. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On attend qu'il se calme et qu'il nous parle de lui-même de tout ça. Si ça prend trop de temps, on lui balance quelques phrases.

\- Ok. Par contre, je trouve qu'il ne réagit pas beaucoup au filtre d'amour que Ginny lui a donné.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Peut-être qu'elle n'en a pas mis assez.

\- Ouais.»

OoOoO

Draco était très perturbé. Très perturbé.

Son ennemi de toujours savait qu'il était un Mangemort et s'en fichait. Il avait un message de sa part pour son Maître. ET...et en plus si ses conclusions étaient exactes, son Maître aurait dû avoir la garde d'Harry.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. "Testament", "pourquoi vous avoir choisi ?", "parents de Lumière", "qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?".

Lui était le Messager, et son Maître le "vous". Surtout qu'il a bien dit "ennemis". Et qui est l'ennemi de Potter ? Son Maître.

Mais comme Potter, Harry, le demandait : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?

Non un Malfoy ne jure pas. Voyons.

Une fois dans sa Salle Commune, Draco pris une plume et un parchemin, et écrit le message d'Harry. Bien sûr, le message original fut codé par ses soins. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry l'avait déjà codé qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Il savait que Dumbledore contrôlait les courriers entrants et sortant.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de codé le message tout en respectant les mots choisis par le Gryffon.

Une heure plus tard, il emprunta la chouette de son parrain pour enfin envoyer sa lettre au Lord. Ce fut avec soulagement d'avoir réussi à un peu expliquer ce qu'il se passe et fait parvenir le message, qu'il alla enfin dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Ses amis ne lui posèrent pas de questions. Contrairement au Lion, les Serpents savaient respectés l'intimité de chacun. Et surtout, ses amis savaient qu'il avait une mission, donc qu'il avait besoin de calme et de silence.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry lorsqu'il se leva pour partir. D'un léger, très léger mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua que son message était transmis et qu'il lui ferait parvenir la réponse.

Il se rendit dans son dortoir avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Et avec une voix qui démontrait son inquiétude Blaise lui demanda si sa mission se passait bien.

« Ça va plutôt bien. Je ne peux pas trop en dire plus. Mais ça bouge du côté de Potter. Apparemment, il en marre de nos disputes et me l'a fait savoir.

\- Potter devient mature ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Et le Castor et la Belette ?

\- Eux sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Est-il au courant ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu non. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça bouge.»

Tous les Serpents savaient que le Castor et la Belette en voulaient qu'à l'argent de Potter.

Plus encore, ils l'ont approché uniquement pour ça. Sinon, Draco aurait parié son balai que JAMAIS NE ILS SE SERAIENT devenu amis.

Et ne parlons même pas des autres Gryffon. Ils sont flemmards. Hypocrites. Bourrer de préjugés. Et sont les pires faux culs du monde.

La Maison Gryffondor respecte Harry uniquement car ils savent qu'il peut se débarrasser du Lord. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, la Maison aurait lynché Harry. Après tout, seul un Mage Noire peut en détruire un autre.

OoOoO

Harry était excité.

La réponse de Voldy était arrivée ce matin. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il avait écrit.

Et se fut que le soir, qu'il put se libérer des faux culs et de ses ex-amis.

Il se rendit dans la salle où il avait emmené Draco de force. Et à son soulagement, le Serpent était là.

« Je vois que tu es pressé de connaître la réponse de my Lord.

\- Oh que oui.

\- Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas ouvert ton courrier. Lui dit Draco et lui remettant une enveloppe.

\- Merci. Ce soir je suis libre. Si tu as le temps, je pourrais tout te dire après que j'ai fini de lire mon courrier.

\- C'est ok pour moi.»

Draco s'installa par terre et invoqua un livre.

Harry se dit alors, qu'il voulait vraiment savoir pour que Draco Malfoy se permette de traîner dans la poussière.

Mais il finit par reporter son attention sur l'enveloppe.

Elle était lourde et d'apparence simple. Le seul signe qui indiquer que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui avait envoyé était le cachet de cire rouge au dos.

Un magnifique "S" entourait d'un serpent fermait l'enveloppe. Les armoiries des Serpentard. Très peu connaisse les armoiries Serpentard, du moins les vrais. En effet à ce qu'on raconte, les armoires Serpentard seraient en réalité un "S" formés par un serpent. Et c'est tout, or ce n'est pas le cas. Heureusement qu'il avait lu le livre de référencement de toutes les Grandes Familles de Lord au Grimmaurd avant que Molly s'en débarrasse.

Il le craqua et prit la première feuille qui tomba sur sa main. Il commença à lire. Mais la lettre parlait simple d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêta à faire interpeller Draco, quand la lettre chauffa dans sa main. Le texte se mit à bouger, et le véritable message apparu.

Astucieux.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que ton Messager m'a fait parvenir un message tout à fait intéressant._

 _Je pense que tu es au courant. Tes parents étaient des Mangemorts. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. C'était mes plus fidèles alliés._

 _Pourtant tout le monde, et Dumbledore le premier, a pu te dire que ta famille était des membres de l'Ordre. De fidèles membres de la Lumière._

 _Et c'était le cas._

 _Jusqu'à ce que Lily annonce sa grossesse._

 _Tout aller très bien. Du moins jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte que ta venue n'était pas le bienvenu. Tu trouveras la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée dans l'enveloppe. Elle te l'expliquera mieux que moi._

 _Je ne suis pas le Mage Noir que Dumbledore t'a décrit._

 _Quand j'ai reçu sa lettre, j'ai été surpris, choqué. Mais j'ai compris. Tes parents voulaient me rejoindre car il n'y avait personne d'autre pour combattre Dumbledore. Pour autant, je l'ai est traiter comme s'ils étaient de véritable Mangemorts. La seule différence était qu'il ne portait pas la marque._

 _Suite au changement de camp de tes parents. Remus Lupin les a rejoints. Puis enfin, Peter Pettigrow. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre Sirius Black dans la confidence malheureusement. Il était trop surveillé par l'Ordre. Car ils pensaient que son frère, Regulus Black, pourrait reprendre contact avec lui pour essayer de l'enrouler dans mon camp. Ils avaient peur que Sirius les trahisse et les vendent pour retrouver son frère chéri. Cela ne s'est pas fait._

 _Quand tu es venu au monde. Dumbledore a essayé de te tuer en envoyant tes parents dans un autre endroit. Cet endroit c'est Grodric's Hollow. De là en faisant passer Sirius comme coupable, il a tenté de te tuer._

 _Je suis arrivé trop tard. Lily et James étaient morts. Tu te protégé grâce à ta magie accidentelle. Et Dumbledore t'envoyait des sorts pour briser la barrière de protection._

 _J'ai essayé de le combattre mais j'ai échoué. Il m'a eu. Et c'est grâce à un Horcruxe que j'ai survécu._

 _Et que je suis revenu._

 _Voilà. Tu sais les grandes lignes de mon histoire. De notre histoire._

 _Dans l'enveloppe, il y a la lettre de Lily qu'elle m'a envoyée. Mais aussi des lettres pour toi._

 _Lily et James m'ont laissé ses lettres pour que je te l'ai remis en main propre. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps et le courage de te l'ai envoyé._

 _J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations du moment._

 _Prend soin de toi,_

 _Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir.

Il était en plein débat intérieur quand Draco se leva.

« La lettre t'a-t-il donné les réponses que tu voulais ?

-... Oui. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en pensait. Même si j'ai les réponses, je ne sais pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle pour y voir claire.

\- Que cherche-tu exactement ?

\- Fait un Serment du Secret. Et je te dirai tout.»

Draco fut surpris qu'Harry connaisse un tel serment.

Mais il ne posa pas de questions et fit le Serment.

Puis ils s'assirent par terre. Et Harry expliqua tout.

« Alors tu savais que le Castor et la Belette en avez après ton argent.

\- Oui, même Ginny.

\- Aussi mais je pense qu'elle veut te séduire pour ta renommée. Être la femme du Sauveur c'est le rêve de beaucoup de filles. Tu es une légende ici. Alors savoir qu'elle a plus de chance que tous les autres la motivent encore plus.

-...

\- Mais tu sais que les autres Gryffondor sont aussi des faux-cul.

 **-** Comment ça ?

\- Personne n'en est sûr à 100% mais si tu n'avais été pas aussi riche et célèbre, la Maison Gryffondor ne t'aurait jamais accepté comme l'un dès leur. Weasley et Granger ne serait pas devenus tes amis et ils t'auraient lynché comme tous les autres.

-... C'est faux. Non... Neville n'est pas comme ça.

\- Effectivement, Londubat ne l'aurait jamais fait. Lui, et je dois bien le reconnaître, est quelqu'un de bien. Mais tous les autres sont véritablement des connards. Et tes amis les premiers.

\- Pourquoi ?... Donne-moi un seul argument.

\- "Seul un Mage Noir peut en détruire un autre." Seamus Finnigan, la première année.

\- TU MENS ! Cria Harry perdu.

\- Regarde par toi-même.»

Harry était au bord de la crise de nerf. La fatigue, le trop plein d'émotions avec la lettre de Voldy et tout le reste ne faisaient pas bon mélange.

Sa magie pulsait dans son corps. Elle voulait sortir pour briser quelques choses.

Il sentit que quelqu'un entrait dans sa tête, il voulut le chasser mais il n'était pas aussi fort et ses boucliers étaient pas stable.

La personne déposa un souvenir dans sa tête et se retira.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit le souvenir devant ses yeux.

Draco n'avait pas menti. Seamus avait vraiment déclaré cela dans un couloir du château devant les autres élèves de son année. Pire encore, il vit Dean et Ron acquiescé.

Il se força à se calmer.

« Je suis désolé. Repris Harry penaud.

\- Arrête. Coupa Draco. Je savais que tu n'aller pas me croire. J'ai forcé tes barrières pour déposer le souvenir. En fait, je n'étais pas seul dans ce couloir à espionner les Gryffon. Il y avait Blaise et Théo avec moi. On ne se savait pas comment réagir, tout le monde avait l'air d'accord avec ça. Pourtant, il y avait à peine quelques heures, vous étiez tous ensemble à rire sur une blague quelconque. Alors on a demandé des explications à nos aînés. Et c'est là qu'il nous on dit que la Maison Gryffondor était la pire de toutes. En raison de leurs pensées rétrogrades, malsaines, et surtout de leur façon de se montrer si faux-cul. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle sont les gens qui sont trop fleur bleu ou trop sûr d'eux. Les Serpentard est la Maison des méchants. Et les Gryffondor sont les gentils. Voilà comment pensent tes amis et les autres Gryffons.

\- Mais moi je ne pense pas comme eux... Je ne suis pas comme eux.

\- On sait. Alors j'ai réussi à réunir les Serpentard, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle dans le plus grand des secrets. Je les ai mis au parfum. Et tous ont été d'accord. Quand les Gryffons montreront leur vrai visage, on sera là pour te soutenir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es dans cette Maison. A part le courage, tu n'as aucune qualité qui qualifie cette Maison.

\- Je sais pourquoi... Ne fronce pas les sourcils comme ça. Tu vas voire c'est très simple. J'aurais su aller à Serpentard.

-... Q.…QUOI ?

\- Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyai dans ta maison. Mais j'ai refusé. Weasley m'avait dit juste avant que tous les sorciers qui y sont allés avaient mal tourner. Donc j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer partout sauf à Serpentard.

\- Je comprends. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir pensé ça. En plus dans le train j'ai insulté ton premier ami.»

La discussion dura. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance respective, de Quidditch, des professeurs... Et c'est bien après le couvre-feu qu'Harry rentra dans sa tour.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus personne debout à une heure pareil.

Il se coucha et s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

OoOoO

Dumbledore commençait perdre patience.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée scolaire.

Harry n'avait toujours pas signé le papier, Ginny n'arriva pas à faire le mettre sous son charme. Et il progresser dans toutes les matières. Même en DCFM.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Son plan était pourtant parfait. Alors pourquoi rien ne marchait ?

Alors il avait convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle avec les enfants Weasley, leur mère et Mlle Granger.

« Bonjour à tous. Commença le Directeur. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler d'Harry et de l'avancement de nos projets. J'ai pu remarquer que vous faites de votre mieux mais ce n'a pas suffisant.

\- On le sait professeur. Ajouta Ginny en grinçant des dents. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je mets du filtre d'amour tous les matins dans son verre, et il ne réagit toujours pas à mes attentions. C'est presque comme si je n'existais même pas.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant. Clama Molly avec douceur. Qu'en pensez-vous Dumbledore.

\- Je le crois aussi. J'irais chercher dans mes livres un sort qui pourrait nous être utile. Quant à vous Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, où en êtes-vous avec le papier à signer ?

\- On lui en a parlé mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il pense qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Même si on lui dit qu'il est encore à l'école et qu'il ne pourra pas se présenter au Magenmagot pour s'occupait de son siège, il nous fait un grand sourire et nous dit qu'on verra bien quand il y aura la prochaine séance. Expliqua Granger.

\- Ouais. En plus, on ne peut pas lui en parler tout le temps car des fois il disparaît pendant des heures. Quand on lui pose des questions, il nous répond qu'il était entrain d'aider quelqu'un à faire ses devoirs. Le pire c'est qu'il travaille bien plus qu'habitude.

\- Cela pourrait poser problème dans l'avenir tout ça. Affirma Molly.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Molly. Déclara Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas qu'il en sache trop. Il pourrait devenir trop puissant... Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre à contribution les autres Gryffondor. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de trop en faire au risque de vous griller. Demander à Mr Finnigan et Mr Thomas de l'espionner et de découvrir avec qui il est pendant ses escapades. Si c'est une fille, Ginny vous vous en occuperez. Si c'est un garçon découvrait s'il n'est pas... homosexuel. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit anormal.»

La réunion se termina et Dumbledore congédia tout le monde.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et sourie.

Fumseck, perché sur le haut d'une armoire, avait suivi la réunion.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Dumbledore, le phénix ne lui appartenait pas. Il appartenait à l'école. Il était là uniquement pour aider les Directeurs à faire leur devoir. Fumseck est certes à ses côtés en ce moment, mais cela n'allait pas durer. De plus, en tant qu'être magique, il était tout à fait capable de comprendre le langage humain.

Fumseck, comme le Choixpeau et les anciens Directeurs, était très mécontent de Dumbledore. Il ne faisait plus son travail de Directeur. Il avait délaissé la sécurité et l'entretient de l'école au profit de ses propres projets de gouvernement, et de guerre.

Fumseck pensait de plus en plus à renier Dumbledore de son poste de Directeur. Le professeur Flitwick était tout à fait capable de remplir les charges de Directeur. Mais est-ce qu'il allait accepter son nouveau poste ?

.

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	6. Chapter 5

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Voldemort était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait à tourner la nouvelle situation à son avantage.

Depuis peu, Dumbledore prenait de plus en plus part aux réunions des Aurors. Et bien sûr, le Citron Pourris n'avait pas pu retenir sa langue.

Maintenant, tous les employés du Ministère allaient être contrôlés. Donc, Lucius allait être contrôlé. Il allait passer plusieurs tests dont un avec du Veritaserum. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le protégé.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Cela le sortit de ses pensées.

«ENTRER !»

Fenrir Greyback.

Le mâle Alpha de la meute de loup de son côté. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien. Plus aucun loup-garous ne se trouvaient dans les rangs du Citron.

En voilà une nouvelle qui le fit sourire.

« Hey ben Fenrir, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure. Dit Tom d'une voix calme.

\- Des nouvelles.

\- Assis-toi et raconte-moi tout ça.

\- Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de mon compagnon. J'ai été surpris car Potter semble vouloir se liguer contre son mentor. Potter semble au courant de certaines manipulations de Dumbledore et apparemment cela ne lui a pas plus. Mais une chose semble contrarier mon compagnon. Il ne sait pas pourquoi les Potter ont nommés Severus et Lucius dans leur testament. On sait tous pourquoi ils étaient avec nous, mais ils ne paraissaient pas proche des deux autres.

\- Ah je vois qu'il l'a remarqué. Effectivement, quand on y regarde de plus près James était le pire ennemi Severus. Lily était proche de lui avant un différend qui à causer leurs éloignements. Et Lucius se fichait complètement des Gryffondor. Mais tu n'étais pas là quand ils se sont tous rapprocher.

\- Cela à dut se produire quand j'étais à la rechercher des autres loups-garous.

\- Oui. Les Potter ont beaucoup correspondu avec Severus et Lucius. C'est eux qui étaient chargés de transmettre les messages des Potter jusqu'à moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment s'est arrivé, mais il se sont rapprochés. Les anciennes querelles d'école pardonnaient, le doute de l'avenir et la grossesse de Lily et Narcissa ont dû beaucoup jouer. Mais leur rapprochement est resté secret même envers Remus et Peter car ils ne voulaient pas risquer la vie des autres.

\- Je comprends mieux. Mon compagnon va être très surpris. Et quand est-il des héritages ?

\- J'en est convenu avec Harry, les gobelins, Lucius et Severus. Pour l'instant on ne réclamera pas officiellement les dons. On laisse tel quel car je ne peux pas risquer la sécurité d'Harry.

\- Bien, je lui transmettrais tout ça. Il va être content.

\- Je sais que Remus à fait un serment. Tu sais duquel il s'agit.

\- Je crois que c'est le Serment du Secret.

-Hummm c'est finement joué de la part d'Harry.»

Le Serment du Secret. Pourquoi pas. Cela pourrait sauver Lucius. Seul celui qui l'avait lancé pourrait le briser. De plus, s'il retrouvait le sort pour cacher la marque, Lucius ne serait plus en danger. Parfait comme plan.

Fenrir prit congé de son Lord et partit rejoindre son compagnon, Remus Lupin.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que le jeune et innocent Remus Lupin serait le compagnon de Fenrir, il ne l'aurait pas cru jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Pourtant, les faits étaient là.

De plus il sait de source sûre que Lupin voudrait un vrai mariage avec toutes les personnes qui lui son cher en tant qu'invités.

Voldemort espérait vraiment qu'il était invité. Il adore les mariages.

OoOoO

Harry était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Pas étonnant, on est Lundi matin, il avait cours de Potions dans une heure. Et il avait dû encore boire l'antidote au filtre d'amour.

Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Luna pour l'apaiser. Cette fille était incroyable. Toujours dans la lune et un air rêveur collé au visage, elle est capable de vous rassurer avec un simple sourire. Ils avaient parlé quelques instants mais cela avait suffi à le détendre et à lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas encore se liguer contre les Lions. Mais tout cela l'énervé au plus haut point.

Durant ce week-end, il avait remarqué que Dean et Seamus essayaient de savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas avec les deux autres membres du Trio d'Or. Dommage pour eux, il savait se faire discret et en plus Draco n'apprécie pas du tout les fouineurs. Doubles raisons de mettre des sorts de Magie Noir sur les portes des salles de classe vide et de changer d'endroit à chaque fois qu'il se voyait.

« Bonjours à tous, s'exclama le professeur de Potion, aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser aucune potion. Vous allez devoir étudier en profondeur l'Amortentia. Cette potion peut être donner pour vos examens. Bien que les ASPIC soient uniquement en pratique, il est essentiel de connaître la partie théorique de cette potion un peu particulière. Cette potion est considérée comme un filtre d'amour, bien qu'elle n'en possède pas vraiment les particularités. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ?... Hummm... Oui Mr Potter ?

\- Cette potion produit une forte attirance comme un filtre d'amour sauf que l'Amortentia ne dure qu'un temps très court. Il faut respirer les vapeurs de cette potion pour savoir ce qui nous attire le plus.

\- C'est exact, 10 points pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ni aucun des Gryffondor non plus.

Harry ne s'était jamais investi dans ce cours. Et là comme par "magie", il levait la main à tous les cours, et rapportait des points. Sûrement est-ce parce que ce n'était plus Snape qui était le professeur, ce dit Hermione.

Le professeur présenta quatre chaudrons remplient de la potion et demanda à ses élèves de passer un part un et de noter les senteurs qu'ils percevront.

Harry était nerveux. Il ne voulait pas passer car il avait peur de sentir une odeur en particulier : l'odeur de Ginny. Il ne savait pas si l'ingestion du filtre d'amour pouvait l'influencer, même s'il prenait l'antidote à chaque fois.

Mais son inquiétude disparue quand il sentit en première odeur le bois des manches à balais, puis l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse et enfin une odeur bien particulière. La troisième odeur lui rappelé le chocolat. Mais elle était atténuée avec une odeur de pins. Un bureau fait en bois de pin. Mais il ne savait pas où il avait déjà senti un tel mélange.

C'est très perturbé et dans ses pensées qu'il nota ses observations et qu'il se rassit à sa place.

Il ne fut pas le seul à être perturbé car il vit que Draco était dans ses pensées tout comme Pansy Parkinson.

Le cours se termina dans le calme et tous se dirigèrent au cours suivant.

Ce fut lors de la prise du déjeuner qu'il se fit interroger par ses camarades. Plus précisément par les deux fouineurs et ses ex-amis.

« Alors Harry, commença Dean, tu as senti quoi quand tu es passée au cours de Potion.

\- Rien de particulier, j'ai senti l'odeur du bois des manches à balais, l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse et une odeur de chocolat couplé à l'odeur d'un bureau en pin. Je sais pourquoi les deux premières odeurs mais pas la dernière.

\- Ah oui ? Repris Seamus. Et la dernière odeur ne t'évoque vraiment rien ?

\- Non rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ben tu nous as dit que tu aider une fille à faire ses devoirs. Donc on pensait que c'était peut-être son odeur. Éclaira Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas son odeur. Sinon je l'aurais identifié tout de suite.

\- Vraiment ? Demande Ron.

\- Vraiment. Et puis cette fille n'est pas intéressée pas moi. Elle me l'a dit. Elle veut juste de l'aide pour ses devoirs.

\- Et comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda enfin Hermione avec des yeux calculateurs.

\- Elle ne veut pas que je le dise. Elle ne veut pas que les autres filles de sa maison soit jalouse et s'imagine des trucs insensés parce que le Survivant l'aide.

\- Ah, d'accord. Et tu ne peux pas nous dire dans qu'elle maison elle ait ?

\- Non plus.

\- Dommage. Fit Hermione vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir d'indice pour identifier cette fille mystère.»

La journée se termina. Le soleil se couchait, tout comme les élèves fatigués de cette journée bien remplit.

Le Trio d'Or s'installa dans les fauteuils de leur Salle Commune et commencèrent à faire leur devoir d'Enchantement quand une rouquine vient s'installer avec eux.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Ginny s'était installée à côté de lui et essayait de le charmer avec ses yeux de biche. Traduction, elle essayait de le charmer avec ses yeux maquillait à l'excès. Ce qui n'était pas au goût d'Harry.

« Ginny, dit Harry, tu veux bien me passer le livre à côté d'Hermione, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sûr... Harry, tu ne veux pas faire une partie d'échec avec moi ?

\- Désolé, je suis entrain de finir mon devoir. Quand j'aurais fini, si on a le temps, je pourrais.

\- D'accord.»

Harry savait que derrière cette demande anodine se cachait une autre tentative de charme.

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils commencèrent leur partie, Ginny lui fit du pied. Mais, l'air de rien, il bougea ses jambes de telle façon que Ginny ne pouvait pas l'attendre.

Ginny, fâcher de cet échec, entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise en prétextant qu'il faisait chaud. Elle se retrouva presque les seins à l'air. Elle n'avait pas de soutient gorge. Mais là encore, Harry leva à peine les yeux sur elle.

La partie se termina par la victoire d'Harry, et en guise de récompense Ginny lui fit un gros câlin. Soit lui mit les seins sous son nez.

Harry ne sent formalisa pas et monta dans son dortoir pour se préparer à se coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione le rejoignit.

« Mec, il faut qu'on parle. Commença Ron. Je sais que tu n'es pas très doué avec les filles mais... Je crois que ma sœur est amoureuse de toi. Tu sais elle t'aime depuis très longtemps alors...

\- Alors quoi Ron ? Coupa Harry.

\- Ce que Ron veut dire, Harry. C'est que Ginny voudrait que tu sortes avec elle.

\- Désolé les amis mais ce ne va pas être possible.

\- Ne te sens pas gêner que ça soit ma sœur. Je sais que je suis plutôt vindicatif avec ses petits copains. Mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il fasse du mal à ma petite sœur. Mais si c'est toi, c'est ok. Je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Et puis comme vos sentiments sont réciproques donc tout est réglé.

\- Comment ça « vos sentiments sont réciproques » ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas Ginny ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Non. Enfin... J'aime Ginny comme une sœur. Ron est mon frère, Hermione tu es ma sœur. Les Jumeaux, Bill et Charlie sont mes grands frères. Et Ginny ma petite sœur. Expliqua Harry. Et puis...

\- Et ? Demanda Ron rouge de colère.

\- Et je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un. Mentit Harry.

\- C'est cette fille mystère ! C'est ça. Tu ne voulais pas nous le dire. C'est pour ça que tu dis à tout le monde que tu l'aide à faire ses devoirs. Tu jettes ma sœur pour une fille que tu ne connais pas. ET...

\- Et rien du tout, RONALD. Ce n'est pas cette fille-là. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Et puis je suis désolé mais même si ta sœur est une très jolie fille, elle n'est pas mon type.

\- Ah bon, pourtant je croyais qu'elle t'intéresser ? Fit Hermione un brin perdu.

\- Non Hermione. Elle n'est pas mon type. Bon... Il se fait tard. Je vais me coucher.»

Harry partit dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans le dortoir, il n'y avait plus personne.

Assez fatigué, il se coucha et ferma hermétiquement les rideaux de son lit.

Pourtant il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Le mystère de la troisième odeur le dérangeait. Il essaya de se rappeler quand il avait déjà senti cette odeur, mais rien ne vint dans son esprit. Et sans qu'il s'y attende, il s'endormit.

OoOoO

Voldemort avait convoqué Lucius dans son bureau. Le fils de ce dernier venait de lui envoyer une lettre très intéressante mais comme toujours elle était codée. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas la déchiffré. Et Draco avait pu glisser quelques mots clés pour l'aider : « _je sais que Père est au manoir. Je pense que vous devriez prendre contact avec lui. J'en suis fort désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus car je ne sais pas tout de la Politique de notre pays. Et pourtant, j'ai reçu des Cours de lui._ »

Court, et précis.

Il devait se faire aider de Lucius car certaines tournures de phrases ne pouvaient être comprises que du Père. Sûrement cela faisait-il référence à certains événements précis de l'enfance de Draco. Un paragraphe de plusieurs lignes pouvait être résumé en une seule phrase grâce à ce système. Encore faut-il avoir la clé pour le décoder.

Lucius vint rapidement dans son bureau et après de rapide explication se mit à la tâche du décodage du message.

Lorsqu'il termina, Lucius était confus. Cela interpella le Lord. Lucius Malfoy ne montrait jamais ses émotions. Même quand il était en sa présence.

Pourtant là, il pouvait clairement voir son air confus.

« Alors mon cher Lucius. Que dit la lettre pour que tu sois si déstabilisé ?

\- Hey ben my Lord. Draco est sous un Serment, mais il a pu me dire que Potter lui avait raconté certains de ses secrets et qu'apparemment il est au courant de la trahison de ses amis et de la Maison Gryffondor.

\- Je sais que Remus est sous le Serment du Secret. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour ton fils. Comment a-t-il pu en dévoiler autant ?

\- Hey ben, je suppose que Potter a du lever le Serment durant la rédaction de cette lettre. Je pense que Potter veut que vous sachiez qu'il n'est plus la marionnette de Dumbledore. Qu'il est tout à fait capable de devenir ami avec un Serpentard et plus encore avec son ennemi de Poudlard.

\- Hummm... Je pense qu'Harry veut en savoir plus. Je sais que ma lettre a répondu à ses interrogations. Mais d'autres questions lui sont venu à l'esprit. Et je crois qu'il pense que j'ai les réponses... Qu'en pense-tu Lucius ?

\- Cela est une possibilité. Draco n'a jamais vraiment détesté Potter. Il était surtout en colère contre son refus de lui serrer la main. Et puis leurs joutes verbales son devenu une habitude. Alors que Potter prenne contact avec Draco pour vous faire parvenir des messages est un peu surprenant. Mais pas totalement impossible. Potter sait que je suis avec vous. Sûrement a-t-il pensé que Draco aussi suivrait le même chemin que moi.

\- Hummm... Je pense que pendant les vacances nous allons devoir nous retrouver quelque part. Si j'envoie plus de lettre à Harry, cela pourrait interpeller Dumbledore. Et ça il en n'est pas question... Réponds à ton fils, et dit lui que je vais organiser une rencontre pendant ses vacances. Et que je correspondrais avec Harry par sa famille Moldus. Il faudra que Remus me renseigne sur l'adresse. Et fait en sorte de félicité ton fils. Son idée de code par souvenir d'enfance était une excellente idée.

\- Cela sera fait my Lord.»

Bien ça s'est fait. Maintenant, organiser un raid secret dans le Ministère pour récupérer Sirius Black.

Heureusement qu'il avait gardé tous ses livres. Il pouvait peut-être faire sortir du voile le dernier mâle Black grâce au lien de parenté entre Sirius et Bellatrix. Sirius est le parrain d'Harry, le récupéré pourrais faire basculer la balance auprès du jeune Potter-Black. Et puis, Sirius est un combattant hors pair. Le faire venir dans ses rangs sera un atout majeur.

Voldemort appela Peter et Bella et leur expliqua son plan.

OoOoO

Du côté de Dumbledore ce n'était pas la joie.

Ron et Hermione venait de finir de raconter tout ce qui s'était dit durant cette soirée.

Et Dumbledore était furieux.

Harry Potter. Ce gamin n'arrêter pas de faire foirer ses plans. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Mlle Granger, en êtes-vous sûr qu'Harry ne s'intéresse pas à cette fille mystère ?

\- Absolument. Il nous l'a dit. Et en plus, cette fille n'a pas l'air de s'intéresse à lui. Harry ne sait pas mentir.

\- Mlle Weasley est dans une position fâcheuse. Si Harry ne s'intéresse vraiment pas à elle, alors mon plan d'un futur mariage tombe à l'eau. Ce qui veut dire que la famille Weasley ne pourra pas avoir accès à tout son argent.

\- Oui, et franchement c'est révoltant. Aboya Ron. Il n'a jamais repoussé Ginny, et là il nous dit que Ginny n'est pas son type !

\- Quelques choses pourtant m'interpelle professeur. Commenta Hermione.

\- Qu'avait-vous remarqué Mlle Granger.

\- Harry a dit que Ginny était une "jolie fille". Donc malgré ses paroles il reconnaît que Ginny est jolie, belle. Donc si on lui forçait un peu la main, ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. De plus, l'ingestion constante de filtre d'amour combiné à un sort le fera tomber.

\- Mais Hermione, tu oublies qu'il nous a dit qu'il était amoureux.

\- Sûrement est-ce un mensonge, Mr Weasley. Harry ne voulait sans doute pas parler avec vous de Ginny. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne sait pas si prendre avec les filles. Son aventure désastreuse avec Mlle Chang est un bon exemple. Sans doute qu'il était gêné... Bien pour l'instant ne lui reparler pas de cette soirée. Que Ginny continue ses tentatives. Mais qu'elle y mette plus de romantisme. Par contre, essayait de lui reparler du papier à signer.»

La réunion se finit sur ces paroles et les deux Gryffondor partirent se coucher.

Malgré son apparence tranquille, Dumbledore était de plus en plus impatient.

Ses échecs à répétition l'énervé.

S'il ne marier par Harry et Ginny ensemble et s'il Harry ne signait pas le papier, il ne sera jamais en mesure d'avoir de quoi payer les employer du Ministère pour qu'ils votent pour lui lors des élections ministérielles. Et donc, il ne pourrait pas devenir maître du monde sorcier.

Il le savait, il devait régner sur le monde magique. Il était bien plus puissant que Tom. Et il est considéré comme le Merlin de ce siècle. Il devait aider les sorciers. Il devait régner sur TOUS les sorciers.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	7. Chapter 6

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Bellatrix Lestrange était excité.

Elle avait de quoi enfin se dégourdir les jambes.

Accompagner de Peter, d'Antonin Dolohov, de Walden Macnair, et de Corban Yaxley, ils devaient s'infiltrer dans le Ministère et aller récupérer son cousin, Sirius Black.

Pas de quoi l'effrayer. Mais elle était septique. Son cousin est le chien de Dumbledore, alors pourquoi son Lord le voulait dans son camp. Un truc clochait... Bah elle verrait bien sur place.

Le plus dur serait de rentrer en toute discrétion.

Alors, de nuit et dans un silence complet, ils passèrent par l'entrée principale. Oui par l'entrée principale. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser la population, c'est l'entrée principale qui été le moins surveiller. Après tous les méchants empruntaient toujours les passages secrets.

Une fois dans les couloirs déserts, les Mangemorts se firent encore plus discret. Les fonctionnaires n'étaient plus là, mais les Aurors vadrouillaient.

Ils mirent plus de deux heures pour arriver devant le Voile. Ils avaient fallu contourner les Aurors, rebroussaient chemin. Empruntaient d'autres couloirs. Mais ils étaient enfin arrivés.

« Dolohov, Macnair surveiller l'entrer. Mettez hors services toutes personnes qui veut aller dans cette salle spécifiquement. Les autres personnes qui passent par-là, surveiller et attendez de voir ce qu'ils veulent. Faîtes-le en silence. Commanda Bellatrix.

\- Bien. Répondirent les deux personnes concernées.

\- Pettigrow, tu vas être en soutient. Yaxley tu vas m'aider à tracer le cercle de runes. Finit la Black»

Tout le monde se mit en place. Et s'attelèrent à la tâche sans broncher. Tous savaient que cette mission ne devait qu'avoir un résultat positif. Pas le droit d'avoir des disputes à un moment pareil.

Le cercle de runes finit, Yaxley se positionna de façon à aider Bella en cas de difficulté avec son cousin.

Bella se mit au milieu du cercle et récita l'incantation qui devait faire sortir Sirius du voile.

Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, Sirius tomba dans la poussière aux pieds de Bella.

Il était mal au point, mais conscient.

« Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix faible en volume.

\- Pleins de choses. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut sortir du Ministère avant d'être repérer. Chuchota Bella.

\- Bella. Qu'est-ce...

\- Pas le temps.

\- Bella ! Appela une voix en sourdine.

\- Quoi ? Chuchota Bella en se tournant vers Macnair.

\- Quelqu'un vient par là. C'est Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Flûte. Assomme-le, sinon tue-le.»

Bella pris le bras de Sirius et le releva.

Il voulut parler, mais sa cousine le mit sous un sort de Silence.

Elle courut aider les autres Mangemorts, qui n'avait pas pu assommer le gêneur.

Le combat fut intense. Mais ils étaient en surnombre pour le pauvre membre de l'Ordre.

Sirius, lui était perdu. Quand le sort de sa cousine l'avait atteint, il avait pensé que c'était sa fin. Mais il était tombé dans... Dans... Il ne savait pas. Mais il est dans une sorte de pièce sombre où il n'y avait rien. Puis d'un coup, de la lumière était apparu et il sentit se faire traîner dehors. Et bam. Le sol avait rencontré sa joue.

Et là, pour l'instant il courait dans les couloirs du Ministère poursuivit par des Aurors.

Bella le tenait par le bras et le forçait à avancer. Deux Mangemorts étaient devant. Et Yaxley et Peter derrière eux.

Ils avaient réussi à semer le plus gros des Aurors. Mais au détour d'un couloir ils tombèrent sur le plus dangereux d'entre eux.

« Hey ben. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Oeil.

\- Rien qui te regarde. Cracha Bella en sortant sa baguette.

\- Je vois que vous détenez Sirius. Je croyais qu'il était mort.

\- Ben tu vois qu'il ne l'a pas. Par contre toi tu vas l'être dans pas longtemps.

\- Il y a un passage dans le couloir du 2ième étage. Sur la droite. Il mène dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Faites-vite avant que les autres n'arrive.

\- Pourquoi nous dire ça ? C'est un piège.

\- Non. J'ai des soupçons. Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes. Mais Dumbledore cache des choses. Et mon instinct me dit que votre Maître peut m'apporter des réponses. Mon instinct ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Jamais.

-...

\- Faites-vite. Ils arrivent.

\- Je crois que tu recevras une lettre de notre Lord dans peu de temps, Auror Maugrey. On te doit certainement la vie.»

Le groupe se mit en route vers le 2ième étage. Et au bout de trois minutes, ils empruntèrent la sortie. Alastor n'avait pas mentit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. De là, ils transplanèrent avec Sirius aux portes du manoir.

« Mon cher cousin, bienvenue dans le manoir de Salazar Serpentard.»

OoOoO

Harry airait dans les couloirs des cachots. Il avait deux heures de libre en ce jeudi après-midi avant le cours le plus intéressant de l'école avec le "pire" prof de l'école : DCFM.

Harry ne pensait pas devenir un jour ami avec Severus. Leur relation avait vite évolué lors d'échange sur la Trahison. Mais il avait dû mettre de côté leur différent quand Harry avait dû venir le voir tous les matins pour l'antidote du filtre d'amour. Finalement quand il avait su que Severus ne faisait que jouer la comédie, ça l'avait soulagé. Il apprécié de plus en plus Severus. Surtout quand ils étaient cours. Severus ne s'en prenait plus à Harry, il ne pouvait pas, il était trop doué dans cette matière pour se faire enlever des points. Maintenant, c'est Ron son souffre-douleur préféré.

Cette réflexion, lui fit naître un sourire doux au visage. Mais très vite sa première préoccupation lui revint en tête.

Toujours cette histoire de troisième odeur.

« HARRY ! Attends-moi ! Cria une voix essoufflée de sa course.

\- Hein ? ... Ah... Draco comment ça va ? Fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Moi ça va. Toi par contre...

\- Oh c'est encore cette histoire de troisième odeur.

\- Encore... Tu sais que plus tu y réfléchie, moins ça viendra.

\- Je sais mais ça me prend la tête...

\- C'est bizarre. Fit Draco, ce qui étonna Harry puisque cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la discussion.

\- Quoi ? Questionna Harry.

\- Tu sais... Notre situation... tout c'est bizarre et en même temps tout à fait normal. C'est comme si on ne s'était jamais disputer. Comme si on était ami depuis la première année. Tu sais que je te considère vraiment comme un petit frère. J'en ai toujours rêvé. Mais mes parents ne veulent pas en entendre parler. Et puis, tu es plus petit que moi... C'est tout de même bizarre que mon père ne veuille pas que j'aie un petit frère. Déclara Draco en fronçant les sourcils à cette réflexion.

-... Je...

\- Harry pourquoi tu pleures ? J'ai dit quelques choses de mal... Je...

\- Non, Draco. Je pleure de bonheur. Rassura Harry en prenant dans ses bras le Serpent. Merci.»

Harry et Draco restèrent enlacés un moment.

C'est vrai qu'Harry considéré Draco comme un frère. Un grand-frère protecteur et un peu débile sur les bords. Mais que ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenais un peu.

« Tu seras mon grand-frère protecteur et un peu débile sur les bords. Fit Harry en rigolant.

\- Merci c'est super sympa, PETIT-frère. Fit Draco en accentuant bien sur le mot "petit".»

OoOoO

Neville Londubat avait encore oublié son livre de DCFM. Pourtant il faisait son sac la veille et vérifier le matin. Mais apparemment cela ne suffisait pas. Et encore une fois, il devait aller dans son dortoir pour récupérer son livre.

Il avait pris de l'assurance ces dernières années. Le combat au Ministère l'avait endurci. Et durant les vacances d'été il avait enfin perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Il était un bel homme. Il le savait. Et pour cause, certaines filles lui avaient fait leur déclaration. Mais aucune ne réveillait de sentiments amoureux en lui. Sauf une. Luna Lovegood. Cette file était juste un Ange. Une femme venue embellir sa vie.

Il avait fait sa déclaration dès la rentrée. Et pour son grand bonheur, ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Ils se cachaient encore, car il était un peu timide. Et n'osait pas encore avouer leur relation à ses amis. Mais il savait que les autres comprendraient.

Neville gravit les marches qui mène au dortoir quand il s'arrêta net. Il avait entendu du bruit dans la chambre. Or ce n'était pas normal. Tout le monde était en cours à une heure pareil ou en temps libre. Et personne n'allait dans les chambres. Sauf... Sauf s'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un entende la conversation.

Il se mit sous le Sort de Silence et entrouvrit à peine la porte pour mieux entendre. Il espérait que cette discussion était innocente.

Pourtant il en douta quand il reconnue Hermione et Ron tournaient en rond dans la chambre et Ginny assise sur son lit en pleine discussion. Il nota qu'il n'y avait pas Harry. Et que la discussion portait sur lui justement.

Il tendit l'oreille et blanchit au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Puis il devint presque vert de dégoût quand il comprit les tenants et aboutissants de tout ça.

Il se leva et partit de la Tour. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être découvert.

Il courut à travers les nombreux couloirs dans l'espoir de se calmer et de trouver soit Harry soit Luna.

Au tournant d'un couloir du 1er étage il vit Luna entrain de regarder par la fenêtre.

« LUNA !» Cria-t-il mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se frappa la tête et enleva le sort de Silence qui été toujours actif.

« Luna ! Cria-t-il une seconde fois.

\- Oui Neville. Répondit calmement Luna, aucunement surprise de l'arrivée impromptue de son petit ami.

\- Il faut... Il faut aller voir Harry tout de suite... J'ai entendu des choses. Il faut le lui dire tout de suite... Il...

\- Il est avec Draco dans les cachots. Éclaira Luna. Vient on va le voir.»

Neville l'a suivi sans un mot. Il ne posa pas de questions. Comment savait-elle où se trouvait Harry ? Il ne le sait pas mais c'est Luna. Elle voit des choses que personne ne pouvait voir.

Ils descendirent jusque dans les cachots. Et effectivement Harry était en pleine discussion amicale avec Draco Malfoy.

« Harry ! Draco ! Interpella-t-elle tranquillement absolument pas choquer de voir Harry et Draco ensemble.

\- Luna ? Neville ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit Harry inquiet.

\- Non, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Indiqua Neville en remarquant que Draco ne l'avait pas encore insulté, une première.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Oui, en fait...

\- Venez on va dans une salle vide.»

Harry embarqua tout le monde. Neville remarqua qu'Harry traînait Draco par la manche et que le Serpents était mal à l'aise.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle poussiéreuse qui avait dû servir de salle de Potion avec tous ses chaudrons en mauvais état.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Harry.

\- Hey ben...

\- Je ne te ferais rien, Londubat. Sauf si tu dis des bêtises encore une fois. Éluda Draco d'un ton doux.

\- D'accord. Je sais que ça va te paraître invraisemblable, Harry mais c'est la vérité. J'ai entendu Ginny, Hermione et Ron parlaient d'un plan pour te séduire. Ils voulaient t'enfermer dans une pièce avec Ginny et qu'elle te séduise. Elle serait habillée en conséquence. ET...

\- Stop, Neville. Reprends-toi. Je te crois. Ainsi, ils sont prêts à aller jusque-là.

\- Oui, Harry. Et même plus. Confia Luna qui été silencieuse jusque-là.

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Neville un peu paniqué.»

Luna lui pris la main pour le rassurer. Et Harry avec l'aide de Draco entreprit de tout révéler.

Ainsi, ces deux vrais amis depuis le début savaient tout.

Neville fut rassurer que le Serment du Secret l'empêcherait de tout dire par accident. Il était choqué. Horrifier. Mais il était rassuré que malgré toutes ses épreuves Harry était entouré de personne de confiance. Même si c'était des Serpentard. Et pour une fois, il fit preuve de courage en présentant sa main à Draco.

« J'espère que je serais un ami à tes yeux, à défaut d'être un crétin finit. Expliqua Neville.

\- J'espère qu'à tes yeux je ne serais pas qu'un Serpents visqueux. Finit Draco en prenant la main tendue»

Une amitié venait de naître.

OoOoO

Ginny enrageait.

Elle avait presque réussi à attirer Harry dans la pièce aménager exprès pour eux.

Mais non, Neville était arrivé pour lui demandait de l'aide sur le devoir que leur avait donné Snape en fin de cours. Harry avait bien sûr accepté.

Pourtant, tout c'était bien dérouler au début. Elle avait trouvé Harry dans les couloirs. Ils avaient discuté, puis elle l'avait guidé au 3ième étage. La salle se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux. Et quand elle avait voulu proposer de voir une salle qu'elle avait découvert et qui recelé d'objets étonnant, Neville était arrivé.

C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre. Tous ces plans foirés lamentablement.

C'est comme si Harry savait tout et qu'il le faisait exprès. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il est trop aveugle pour ça. Et même s'il avait su, Hermione et Ron ne serai plus ses amis. Et elle ne pourrait plus l'approchait.

Non, cela n'était pas ça. Cela devait être une mauvaise semaine.

Mais tout de même c'était frustrant d'échoué aussi près du but.

Depuis toute petite elle avait rêvé d'être Lady Potter. Harry était riche, célèbre. Il avait tout pour lui. Même la beauté. Oh bien sûr il serait encore plus beau s'il mettait en valeur son corps.

Et en début de cette année elle avait su qu'il était, en plus d'être Lord Potter, Lord Black.

Il avait gagné tous les coffres et l'argent des Black. Elle en était sûre, Harry était encore plus riche que les Malfoy. Cela l'avait encore plus motivé.

Sa mère l'avait éduqué pour le séduire. Elle avait des formes avantageuses. Elle avait couché avec tous les hommes de son année pour être sûr de satisfaire Harry. Elle avait même acheté des vêtements sexy de luxe.

Mais aucun de ses plans n'avaient marchés. Elle avait tenté de l'embrasser. De l'excité en lui mettant la main dans le pantalon. Elle lui avait mis ses seins sous le nez.

Mais rien. Il n'avait même pas réagi. Même pas de rougeur sur les joues.

C'était à croire qu'il était gay... Non il ne pouvait pas l'être. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas être anormal. Elle devait à tout prix le séduire. Et si à Mars elle n'avait toujours aucun résultat, elle lui ferait signer le contrat de mariage. Tant pis s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait l'argent et la gloire qu'elle mérite. Elle était née pour ça. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant d'enfants Weasley. Son père avait voulu une fille pour être la princesse de la famille. Sa mère avait voulu une fille pour la marier à Harry.

En attendant, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le séduire et c'est rageant.

OoOoO

Sirius Black était incrédule.

A peine atterrit dans le salon du manoir de Serpentard, que des médecins l'avait embarqué dans l'infirmerie pour l'examiner. Deux heures. C'était le temps qu'avait pris les médecins pour l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

Maintenant, il était en compagnie de Voldemort, Remus et de Peter dans sa chambre au manoir.

Le Lord lui avait expliqué toutes les manipulations de Dumbledore connu à ce jour, Remus avait complété avec les nouvelles sur l'ancienne relation qu'entreprenaient James et Lily avec Lucius et Severus. Peter avait avoué qu'il était au courant depuis le début. Et lui n'en avait jamais rien su car il avait été surveillé par l'Ordre.

Il avait remarqué le manège de Dumbledore avant sa mort. Il avait entendu une conversation entre lui et Molly sur un contrat de mariage. Par son testament, il avait pu avertir Harry.

Mais maintenant, ça allait. Il pleurait à chaude larmes sur les épaules de ses amis.

Il pleurait la trahison de la Lumière. La perte de James et Lily à cause de Dumbledore. Il pleurait de joie de revoir ses amis.

L'avenir se présentait mieux maintenant. Il allait se venger. Il en faisait le serment.

Mais là tout de suite, il avait envie de remercier sa cousine pour l'avoir sorti du voile. Mais il allait le faire à sa manière. Oui, il fallait qu'il trouve de la teinture pour cheveux.

Rose de préférence.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	8. Chapter 7

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Harry était extrêmement heureux.

Les vacances de Toussaint avait débuté. Il était très content de se reposer avec sa famille.

Comme prévu par Voldy, il avait reçu une lettre.

Un rendez-vous été prévue avec le Lord et certains Mangemorts dans la fameuse salle dans Gringotts. Il était impatient c'était dans deux jours, alors que sa famille irait à Londres, lui irait à la banque accompagner de Remus.

Mais pour l'heure il profitait du soleil et des températures encore chaudes pour bronzer un peu sur la pelouse qu'il avait tondu.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement. Il avait joué aux jeux vidéo avec Dudley. Parler politique avec son oncle. Et cuisiner avec sa tante.

Un pincement au cœur se fit quand il réalisa que c'était peut-être ça la vie des autres familles heureuse. Bonheur, bonne humeur, rire et douceur.

Mais il était tout de même heureux de retrouver Remus. Ils s'enlacèrent longuement. Ils échangèrent peu de mots, ils étaient superflus. Ils savaient qu'aujourd'hui était un moment important.

Sa famille Moldus les déposèrent et partirent faire les magasins.

Remus et lui se métamorphosèrent en un père et son fil, tous les deux blonds, bien loin de leurs véritables apparences. Et allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils croisèrent beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre mais aucun ne leur posèrent de problèmes.

Et c'est finalement dans la salle de Gringotts qu'ils reprirent leur apparence première.

« Vous avez beaucoup changé Lord Potter-Black. Fit Voldemort en guise d'intro.

\- Oui et je pense avoir changé en mieux. Mais pas de vouvoiement entre nous, Tom. On se connaît depuis longtemps tout de même... Oh bonjour Severus. Lucius et Bellatrix. Je vois qu'il y a du beau monde.

\- Ce sont des Mangemorts fidèle. J'ai toute confiance en eux.

\- Je vois mais installons-nous. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.»

Il fallut bien deux heures pour Harry pour tout expliqué. Ce fut dure car même après tout ce temps, il avait du mal à vraiment reparler de l'histoire de l'infirmerie.

Il mit tout de même tous les nouveaux dans le Serment.

« Voilà, maintenant vous savez tous. Commenta Harry.

\- Draco n'en avait déjà un peu parlé. Mais là, c'est vraiment autres choses. Fit Lucius.

-... Oui. Bien sûr je ne compte pas me marier avec la fille Weasley.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant de ta part, je crois me souvenir que beaucoup de gens au Ministère attendent à tout instant à ce que vous annonciez vos fiançailles. Reprit Voldy.

\- Hey ben non. Je compte bien me marier mais pas avec une fille.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Et avez-vous quelqu'un en vue ? Interrogea Bella.

\- Non pas pour l'instant. »

La discussion prit un autre tournant quand ils dérivèrent sur la Politique et les réelles motivations du Lord. Harry apprit que le Seigneur de Ténèbres ne veut pas tuer les Moldus mais simplement renforcé la loi du Secret. Et c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée. Les parents d'Hermione ne sont pas scellés par un Serment. S'il leur prenait l'envie d'écrit ou de parler de leur fille en tant que sorcière, ils le pouvaient. Le Ministère n'intervenait qu'après que le mal ait été fait.

Ensuite, le Lord voulait réhabiliter des anciennes fêtes magiques. En effet beaucoup de fêtes ont été supprimé car les Né-Modus et les Sang-Mêlé les considéraient comme barbare. Mais c'était des fêtes magiques. Et quand ils sont arrivés, ils ont tout changé. Et ça c'était injuste.

Et enfin, il révéla qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts n'étaient à l'origine des atrocités décrit dans les Unes des journaux. Il ne savait pas qui les commettait mais cela arranger bien les affaires de Dumbledore. Bizarrement.

Puis quand il fut l'heure de partir, Voldemort annonça qu'il avait une surprise pour Harry.

Il ne dit rien mais fit un geste vers Bellatrix, qui se métamorphosa en...

« SIRIUS ! Mais comment ?

\- C'est grâce au Lord et à ma cousine. Un vieux sortilège trop compliqué à expliquer. Que je suis heureux de voir que tu t'en sors très bien.»

Harry et Sirius se serrèrent dans les bras.

Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes. Et dans un geste non réfléchi, Harry fit un gros câlin à Voldemort. Surpris ce dernier ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais il rendit son étreinte.

Et c'est là qu'Harry sut où il avait déjà senti CETTE odeur de chocolat et de bois de pin. C'était l'odeur de Voldemort. Mais il ne dit rien, et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé dans sa tête. Et après des au revoir larmoyants, Remus et Harry reprirent leur apparence de père et fils et se rendirent en toute discrétion chez Vernon en transplanant dès la sortie de Gringotts.

« Harry ?... Harry tout va bien ? Questionna Remus en s'asseyant dans un divan du salon.

\- Oui oui.

\- Non ça ne va pas. C'est Sirius ?

\- Non je suis super heureux de le voir vivant. Mais c'est le Lord... Je...

\- Explique-moi tout.

\- D'accord, on a étudié la théorie de l'Amortentia. Et j'ai senti l'odeur du bois des manches à balais, l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse et une odeur de chocolat atténué avec une odeur de bois de pin. Et ça me frustrait de pas savoir d'où venait la dernière odeur. Je savais que je l'avais déjà senti quelque part. Et j'ai eu ma réponse tout à l'heure... C'est l'odeur de Voldemort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait VRAIMENT peur ?

\- Est-ce que je peux être amoureux du Lord ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier mais... Enfin tu vois c'est censé être mon ennemi. Je l'ai toujours détesté et là en à peine quelques mois mon monde bascule. Et il se trouve que je peux être attiré par Voldy.

\- Voldy ?... Heureusement que tu n'as pas sorti ça devant lui. Ricana Remus.

\- Oui heureusement.

\- Mais pour en revenir à ton problème. Sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi. SI tu tombes amoureux de lui alors il en sera ainsi. Je préfère que tu te marie avec lui plutôt qu'avec une fille qui en veut uniquement à ton argent et ta célébrité. Que ce soit Ginny ou autres.

\- Je ne parlais pas de mariage. C'est rapide. Trop rapide.

\- Donc ne t'est pas contre pour devenir son amant ? Éluda Remus.

\- Mais... Tu m'as piégé ?

\- Et ça a bien marché.

\- Oh attend voir, tu vas le regretter.»

Et Harry s'élança sur son deuxième parrain pour le chatouiller.

La soirée se passa bien. Remus était resté avec Harry et avait mangé avec sa famille.

Vernon avait eu peur quand Remus leur avait dit que c'était un loup-garou. Mais il fut rassuré quand ils leur dirent que comme il était lié à Fenrir il n'avait pas de risque de les manger puisqu'il pouvait maintenant se contrôler totalement. Sauf s'il faisait du mal à sa meute. Mais il était plus calme depuis qu'il était lié.

Harry fut choquer de savoir que son parrain était le compagnon de Fenrir Greyback, l'homme qui l'avait mordu. Mais finalement, il le prit bien. Mais il posa pleins de questions pour savoir si Fenrir était gentil avec lui. Remus était heureux avec lui donc tout allait bien.

OoOoO

Au QG de l'Ordre ce n'était pas la fête.

Une réunion était en cours. Le sujet principal était Harry.

Arthur Weasley était mal à l'aise. Pourtant rien ne pouvait confirmer un état pareil. La discussion portait certes sur Harry mais surtout sur le fait de savoir si c'était une bonne idée de l'intégré dans l'Ordre.

« Moi je suis contre. Clama Molly. Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui porte sur lui beaucoup trop de responsabilités. Il est Lord Potter-Black, et en plus on lui rajoute le poids de la guerre. C'est trop pour lui.

\- Peut-être, Molly mais Potter ne sera sans doute pas content de savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis font partis de l'Ordre et pas lui, alors que c'est lui le principale concerné par cette guerre. Répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

\- C'est vrai, ma chérie. De plus, Ron et Hermione ont le même âge que lui. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est trop jeune. Cela n'a aucun sens. Et Harry va avancer cette idée. Avança Arthur.

\- Mais il a déjà trop de responsabilités. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le soulagé du poids de Lord, Albus ?

\- Si mais il faudrait qu'Harry signe un papier pour qu'il me désigne comme représentant de ses sièges et comme tuteur de ses coffres. Il n'aura pas à se présenter au Magenmagot pour gérer ses sièges.

\- Voilà qui est parfait, Albus. Il faudra lui en parler et qu'il signe.

\- Et quand est-il de son intégration à l'Ordre. Repris Severus d'un ton froid.

\- Ah oui. Ben... C'est difficile...

\- Il est encore trop jeune. Est puis il faut qu'il vive sa vie d'étudiant tranquille. Lui et Ginny sont si mignon ensemble.

\- Harry sort avec Ginny ? Demanda surprit Arthur.

\- Non pas encore mais j'en suis sûr il s'aime. Garantit Molly d'un ton sans appel. Et bientôt Harry fera sa demande en mariage à notre fille et elle sera la plus heureuse des filles.

\- Ne parlait trop vite, Molly. Contesta Severus. Potter ne sort même pas encore avec votre fille que vous voulez déjà les marier.

\- Ils s'aiment, je ne voie pas pourquoi ils ne mariaient pas. Assena Molly.»

Arthur, lui n'en était pas si certain que ça. Harry n'avait jamais insinué et encore moins montrer des signes d'intérêt envers Ginny.

Mais ce qui lui fit un peu peur, c'est que Molly elle, elle en était sûr. Comme si tout était déjà régler en avance.

Personne ne pouvait affirmer qu'Harry aimait vraiment Ginny. Ce n'était que des suppositions.

Non. Même lui n'avait jamais pensé ça. Temps qu'Harry ne sortait pas officiellement avec sa fille, il ne considérait pas Harry comme un futur gendre.

Mais pourquoi sa femme, elle maintenait si fermement cette position ? Severus avait totalement raison, Harry ne sortait même pas avec Ginny que sa femme voulait les marier.

Il devait parler avec sa femme. Lui dire que tout ça été rapide et qu'elle n'avait pas s'immisçait dans la vie d'Harry comme ça.

La réunion se finit. Le débat de savoir si Harry allait faire partit de l'Ordre toujours d'actualité.

Arthur se leva et alla dans la bibliothèque. C'était un endroit totalement en désordre mais plongée dans le calme.

Il se retourna quand il entendit que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce.

« Ah Severus, vous avez besoin d'un livre en particulier ?

\- Non. Je voulez-vous parler. Je sais que vous vous posez des questions par rapport aux paroles de Molly.

\- C'est exact. C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Harry ne sort pas avec Ginny qu'elle veut les marier. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ma fille. Je ne lui en voudrais pas si finalement il nous dit qu'il n'ait pas amoureux de Ginny. Mais j'avoue que les paroles de ma femme m'ont surpris. Je ne la comprends pas.

\- Et c'est bien normal. Vous êtes un homme bon. Vous avez un cœur pur. Pas comme votre femme ou vos deux derniers enfants.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez me dire, Severus.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je suis sous Serment. Je vous demanderai simplement de garder le silence et de me faire confiance. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer lorsque je le pourrais.

\- Hey ben, je vous promets de garder le silence. Et bien sûr je peux attendre avant d'en savoir plus. »

Severus s'en alla. Arthur était songeur. Il savait que Severus avait voulu lui faire passer un message qui concerne sa femme, Ron et Ginny. D'après le professeur de Potion, ces trois personnes cachaient quelques choses. Mais quoi ? Il avait peur de découvrir ce que c'était. Mais il voulait vraiment savoir.

Une partit des réponses lui vint lorsque Harry passa quelques jours au Terrier.

Il avait gardé un œil sur ses enfants et sa femme dans l'espoir de voir ce qu'avait voulu dire Severus.

Et c'est lorsqu'Harry passa le seuil de sa maison qu'il vit Ginny changer radicalement de comportement.

Elle qui était si douce, timide et gentille avait laissé place à une vraie... Il n'avait pas de mots pour la décrire sans qu'il insulte sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair.

Elle harcelé SEXUELLEMENT Harry.

Et le pire c'est que sa femme accepte ça et même encourage sa fille dans cette voie.

Ron aussi.

Heureusement, les Jumeaux étaient toujours là pour secourir Harry des griffes de Ginny. Apparemment ils étaient au courant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait raté dans l'éducation de ses deux derniers enfants ?

Depuis quand sa femme était devenue comme ça ?

Mais il avait promis à Severus de garder le silence. Alors il respectera sa promesse et attendrait que Severus puisse lui en dire plus.

Il avait vraiment peur de savoir. Très peur de comprendre.

OoOoO

Harry était nerveux. La fin des vacances approchait.

Et bien sûr, comme toutes les premières séances du Magenmagot elle se déroulaient durant les vacances de Toussaint.

Et c'était aujourd'hui.

Remus l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte du tribunal où été voté les lois.

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger un pied. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était surtout nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment se présenter cette salle ni ce qu'il devait vraiment y faire.

Il avait lu que les représentant de chaque Maisons de Sangs-Purs discutaient et votaient les lois. Mais entre ce qui était présenté dans les livres et la réalité, il y avait un faussé.

C'est Lucius Malfoy qui le rassura. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans le couloir.

Il lui présenta rapidement ce qu'il se passait en vraie. Soit des discussions politiques et beaucoup d'ennuis.

Ils entrèrent ensemble et un silence se fit.

Harry remarqua les sceaux des Potter et des Black sur le dossier d'un siège et s'y dirigea.

Simple hasard ou coïncidence. Mais son siège était entre celui de Lucius et de Severus.

Severus ?

« Bonjour professeur. C'est une grande surprise de vous voir ici. Avisa Harry en s'asseyant.

\- Je dois vous retourner votre remarque Potter. Ou plutôt Potter-Black. Je suis un Lord tout comme vous. J'ai pris le titre lorsque ma mère, Eileen Prince, m'en a fait cadeau i ans. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de prendre mon siège. Maintenant, je le peux. Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?

\- J'ai été émancipé grâce à mes parents. Je prends mon siège maintenant car je veux en savoir plus sur mon monde et sur la politique. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que cela va être compliqué mais je suis têtu.»

La discussion se termina lorsque le Président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, fit son entrée.

Dumbledore fut surprit qu'Harry soit assis sur son siège. Et en colère.

« Mr Potter je suis heureux de vous voir. Mais est-ce raisonnable pour vous d'être ici. N'êtes-vous pas trop jeune pour siéger ici ?

\- C'est Potter-Black, Mr. De plus comme je l'ai dit, je suis émancipé. Même si j'ai 16 ans, j'ai tout à fait le droit de siéger ici.

\- Hey ben... Bienvenu.»

Le Président ouvrit la première séance de l'année. Elle se déroula sans accros. Harry pu participer et apporté en vent de fraîcheur à la discussion. Son jeune âge faisait bonne figure ici. Sa façon de réfléchir était nouveau et la discussion s'en ressentit.

Par contre, Dumbledore n'était absolument pas heureux. Son pion lui échapper.

Il l'avait remis à sa place dès les premiers mots échanger. Il n'avait pas signé le foutu papier donc il n'avait toujours pas accès au coffre ni aux titres du jeune homme. Ce qui veut dire, qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre en cause l'émancipation d'Harry. En signant le papier, il aurait pu avoir les titres pour lui. Mais non. Potter n'avait toujours pas signé le papier.

De plus son plan tombé presque à l'eau. Car Potter s'était montré tout à fait capable de siéger au conseil malgré son âge. Et si d'un coup il donné ses titres à Dumbledore, cela ferait du remue-ménage. Des questions gênantes pourraient lui être posées.

Cela n'allait pas du tout.

Il était temps de recadrer le jeune homme. Et ça commencerait dès la rentrée.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	9. Chapter 8

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Voldemort était songeur. Sa rencontre avec Harry l'avait grandement perturbé. Ou plutôt le dernier geste d'Harry le perturber. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il savait qu'Harry l'avait enlacé dans le feu de l'action. Même encore aujourd'hui, une semaine après les faits, cela le tourmenter.

En soit, Harry Potter-Black était un très bel homme. Plutôt petit pour son âge, mais cela allait très bien avec sa fine silhouette. Il était mince mais pas trop. Ses yeux vert émeraude était mis en valeur par la masse de cheveux indisciplinés noirs de jais. Sa peau était blanche, sans imperfection. Seules ses lunettes rondes faisaient tâches sur ce magnifique tableau.

Ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui le bloquer. Mais c'est parce que ce jeune homme magnifique ce trouve être HARRY.

Sa Némésis. Son ennemi juré. Censés être sa Némésis. Censés être son ennemi juré.

… Si toute cette histoire autour d'eux et la prophétie était fausse, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi Harry et lui semblaient toujours s'attirer ?

C'est vrai. Chaque année, ils se retrouvaient et s'affrontaient. Mais cela aurait pu être une personne différente à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas choisi de rencontrer Harry chaque année.

Alors pourquoi le destin faisait en sorte qu'à chaque fois ils se retrouvaient ?

Cela n'a aucun sens à moins qu'il ait un lien particulier... Un lien particulier. Comme s'il savait à chaque fois où Harry se trouvait. Il le sentait. Au fond de lui.

Oh... Ça sentait mauvais tout ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches.

« BELLA ! Appela-t-il fortement, attirant l'attention de la personne concernait se trouvant au fond de la salle du trône.

\- Oui my Lord ?

\- Je vais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque, s'il a le moindre problème tu t'en charges. Tu me dérangeras si c'est vraiment grave.

-Bien.»

Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache s'il avait un lien avec Harry. Cela pourrait l'aider dans sa rébellion.

Il passa plusieurs heures le nez dans les livres sans résultats.

Il prit le dernier livres de sa pile et le feuilleta.

Il tomba sur un paragraphe qui expliqua tout.

 _[…] Vous pouvez être susceptible d'avoir un lien particulier avec une personne qui possède la même puissance magique que vous. Cela est encore plus vrai lorsque que vous êtes un très puissant sorcier._

 _Si cela est le cas alors vous êtes susceptible d'avoir un lien d'âme sœur avec cette personne._

 _Cela est très rare. D'une part parce qu'il faut trouver une personne qui a la même puissance magique que vous. Et de deux, si vous avez trouvé cette personne, il faut qu'elle remplisse ses deux conditions : avoir un lien mental et une baguette jumelle._

 _SI vous remplissez toutes ses conditions alors il est très probable que vous soyez des âmes sœurs. Comment en être sûr ? C'est très simple. Si à chaque fois que vous vous soyez rencontré un lien mental s'est créer entre vous OU un phénomène étrange se soit produit entre vos baguettes, alors c'est que cette personne EST votre âme sœur._

 _SI vous êtes âme sœur. Vous pouvez, ensemble, faire de grandes choses._

 _Histoire tourne dans une communauté magique au Brésil. Un couple de femmes se sont mariés et elles sont âme sœur. Une des femmes était persécuté par un homme qui l'aimer d'un amour fou. Tellement fous, qu'il a contraint cette femme de se marier avec lui. Cela n'a pas marché car lorsque deux âme sœur se marie cela est pour la vie, le mariage est indestructible. Reconnus par la Magie, votre amour est indéfectible, véritable. […]_

Un amour véritable.

Alors il aimait bien Harry.

Et Harry l'aimait même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Une chaleur intense et inconnue monta en lui.

Voldemort était amoureux.

OoOoO

Harry était de retour à Poudlard.

Les vacances ont été rapide mais charger en émotion.

Un, il avait une vraie famille. A lui tout seul.

Deux, Sirius était de retour. Sortie du voile grâce à Voldy et à Bellatrix, il était bel et bien vivant. Et très heureux. Apparemment, d'après Remus, Sirius faisait blagues sur blagues. De quoi bien se marrer lorsqu'il reverra son parrain.

Mais l'événement le plus marquant fut la découverte qu'Harry avait bien déjà sentit cette troisième odeur. Sur Voldy lui-même.

Cela l'avait perturbé.

Mais il l'avait accepté. Grâce à Remus qu'il lui avait assuré que cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il devenait l'époux du Lord. Enfin d'abord le petit ami du Lord ensuite l'amant et après l'époux. Dans cet ordre, n'allons pas trop vite.

« Harry ? Fit une voix féminine qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

\- Oh désolé Ginny, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je te disais que Dumbledore voulait te voir après le repas.

\- Ah d'accord.»

Pas étonnant. La séance du Magenmagot avait fait couler de l'encre. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu avait pris ses sièges. De plus il était Lord Potter-Black. Que d'émotion !

Mais il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'en pouvait penser les gens. Ses parrains n'avaient rien dit, et plutôt l'encourageait. Donc tout aller bien.

Le repas finit, il partit vers le bureau du Directeur. Et c'est quand il fut devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrer qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Il attendit cinq minutes, quand enfin le Directeur vint le chercher.

« Harry, comment s'est passé tes vacances ? Demanda Dumbledore une fois installer dans son fauteuil.

\- Bien.

\- Bon, je voulais te parler de ton statue de Lord. J'ai pu remarquer que tu t'es bien débrouillé à la séance du Magenmagot. Mais certains membres de l'Ordre m'ont fait la remarque que tu été trop jeune. Que tu portais déjà le poids de Sauveur. Qu'il fallait que tu vives ta vie d'adolescent sans prise de tête. Donc, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvais un moyen de t'éviter ce poids. Je peux devenir le proscrit de tes comptes. Tu seras toujours Lord. Mais tu n'auras pas à te présenter aux séances. C'est moi qui irait et je te représenterais.

\- Mais monsieur. Comme vous l'avez dit, je me suis très bien débrouillée. Je peux tout à fait assurer mes cours et les séances. Cela ne me pose aucun problème. De plus, j'ai été émancipé. Donc personne ne peut m'accuser d'être trop jeune.

\- Je le sais mais certains Lord voit très mal qu'un jeune homme encore élève assiste à la séance. Tu n'as aucune expérience. De plus, il y a beaucoup de Mangemorts présents. Tu été assis à côté de Malfoy Père. Un Mangemort, il aurait pu te faire du mal ou t'enlever pour t'emmener à Voldemort.

\- Je sais bien, mais il y a le professeur Snape qui peux me protéger.

-... Je vois... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires. Mais Molly se fait du soucie. Elle s'inquiète vraiment qu'en allant aux séances tu mettes ta vie en danger.

\- Hey ben je suis entouré d'Auror en allant au Ministère. Je ne vois pas comment les Mangemorts pourraient m'enlever sans mettre en miettes leurs couvertures, leur poste et leur vie. Malfoy Père ne se le permettrait jamais. Il a un poste trop haut placé pour ça.

\- Bien. Je vois. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Mais réfléchis-y tout de même.»

Sur ces paroles, Harry prit congé.

Cette discussion avait été enrichissante. Sa capacité à mentir avait été mise à rude épreuve. Surtout sur la partie des Mangemorts qui l'enlève. Pour l'instant Voldy n'avait pas mis au courant ses fidèles de sa récente alliance avec lui. Pour éviter les risques de fuite.

Mais surtout, il s'était étonné lui-même. L'histoire de Severus qui le protège. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ?

OoOoO

Il se faisait tard lorsqu'Hermione et Ron passèrent la porte de la Grosse Dame.

Il revenait du bureau du Directeur. Et Harry n'avait toujours pas l'intention de laisser carte blanche à Dumbledore.

« Ça commence à m'énerver tout ça. Fit Ron en s'installant dans un fauteuil proche du feu. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. On lui donne des arguments imbattables et lui... RAHAHAH ! Ça me saoule !

\- Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Il faut trouver quelques choses. Un autre plan.

\- Pour lui parler ? J'ai plus l'impression qu'on a plus de chance de lui faire signer ce papier sous la contrainte plutôt que ce soit LUI qui le signe.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Et puis Dumbledore s'impatiente.

\- EN PLUS. Donc on va lui faire signer sous la contrainte et c'est régler. On sera riche. Je pourrais enfin vivre ce que vit les riches.

\- Je sais que tu es pressé mais comment faire ? On ne peut pas arriver, lui lancer un sort et le faire signer. Il faut qu'il signe mais s'en qu'il s'en rende compte. Ou il pourrait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais comment faire pour pas qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

\- Beeeeeennnnnn... Ah mais oui. Dimanche on a un match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle. Comme d'habitude on va gagner et on va fêter ça. On a qu'à apporter de l'alcool et en faire boire à Harry. Il sera saoul. Et donc on lui fera signer le papier à ce moment-là.

\- Tu es un génie. C'est ok pour moi. Demain on fera passer le message aux autres.»

OoOoO

La sortie de Pré-au-Lard était l'excuse idéale pour qu'il aille faire un tour chez les Gobelins. Étant majeur, il pouvait aller au Chemin de Traverse. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir de problème alors il avait tout de même prévenu Severus de sa sortie.

Harry savait que ses comptes se portaient bien. Mais il voulait surtout mettre au courant Ragnar que Dumbledore se montrait pressant pour qu'il signe son foutu papier. Il voulait savoir s'il signait le papier si Dumbledore aura accès à ses coffres.

Il trouva un coin tranquille et appela le Magicobus.

Encore une fois le trajet fut laborieux. Mais il avait réussi à ne pas se casser la figure à chaque arrêt. Une mini victoire à son actif.

Sur le palier de la banque il fut surpris de voir Lucius qu'il allait lui aussi entrer dans Gringotts.

« Mr Potter-Black. Quelle surprise. A une heure pareille par un si beau temps vous devriez être à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Mr Malfoy. Effectivement je devrais y être. Mais j'ai besoins de voir Ragnar. Mais puisque vous êtes là. Je voudrais que vous m'accompagniez le voir. J'ai besoins de conseils pour gérer mes comptes. Et vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai une telle offre.»

La discussion avait été volontairement exagérer en politesse car entre Lord et surtout entre ennemi, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être familier. Et puis Harry avait vraiment besoins de conseils dans ce domaine autant en profiter.

Et puis si c'est Lucius qui le guide, il a tout gagné.

Et effectivement, Lucius l'avait beaucoup aidé. Entre placement d'argent ingénieux et politique, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable.

Mais une chose était sûre. Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais atteindre son argent.

Il avait prodigué un ancien rituel magique sur ses coffres. Seul un héritier reconnu pourrait accéder à ses coffres, que ce soit les coffres Potter ou les coffres Black. Et comme il était le seul Potter en vie et le cinquième Black, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de monde.

Il avait compté Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange naît Black, Sirius Black et Dray dans la descendance Black car s'il lui arriver malheur il savait que ses coffres seraient dans des mains digne de confiance. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque.

Lucius avait été surpris et heureux de cette confiance. C'était une grande preuve de confiance que de mettre sa femme et son fils dans la descendance et ascendance.

Harry fut finalement de retour à Poudlard pour le déjeuner. Une fois encore il dut supporter les questions sur son amour secret et sur la fille mystère.

Il put relâcher ses nerfs dans le match de Quidditch. Ce fut un match intéressant. Les Poufsouffle s'étaient améliorés et l'attrapeur avait gagné en confiance. Mais il avait attrapé le Vif juste parce qu'il avait été le plus rapide à réagir. La victoire de Gryffondor l'avait réjoui.

Et comme toujours il avait fêté ça.

Les plus âgées avaient ramené de l'alcool. Et Harry avait été obligé d'en boire.

Les verres défilèrent, se vidaient et se remplissaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Et c'est avec difficulté qu'il monta dans son dortoir. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher quand une personne lui réclama une signature sur son livre. Il ne se posa pas de questions et signa. Sa tête lui tournait trop. Mais lorsqu'il posa la tête sur son oreiller il put distinguer une chevelure rousse et une chevelure brune quittaient le dortoir. Puis ce fut le noir.

Harry reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard quand son estomac voulut régurgiter tout l'alcool qui l'avait bu.

Sa tête lui faisait mal mais il put rejoindre les toilettes à temps. Il se débarbouilla et appela un elfe de maison qui lui apporta une potion anti-gueule de bois. L'elfe la lui donna avec un fin sourire et une bonne recommandation : "Ne buvez pas trop la prochaine fois.". Dûment noté.

Une fois l'esprit claire, il essaya de se rappeler de la soirée. Les souvenirs remontèrent et il blanchit quand il se souvint d'avoir signer quelques choses pour un roux et une brune. Pour Ron et Hermione.

LE PAPIER.

Il fonça dans les appartements de Severus, qui lui ouvrit avec réticence. La tête dans les fesses, Severus se fit un thé tandis que lui déverser sa panique.

« Severus. C'est horrible. J'ai signé le papier. J'ai signé le papier de Dumbledore.

\- Oui et alors ? Je croyais que tu étais allé voir les Gobelins pour cette histoire.

-... Mais oui c'est vrai. Oh désolé Sev, j'étais tellement paniqué que je n'ai pas réfléchit.

\- Comme toujours.»

Il tira la langue à Sev et raconta comment il avait signé le papier.

Severus le rassura tout de même. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas avoir ses coffres ni son titre de Lord Potter-Black.

OoOoO

Le Directeur de Poudlard était très joyeux en ce Lundi matin, trop joyeux pour un LUNDI MATIN.

Son papier était signé, il était tellement content qu'il aurait pu chanter quand il prit son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione avait fait de l'excellent travail. Faire signer le papier alors qu'Harry était complètement saoul avait été risqué mais tellement efficace. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Enfin bon... L'important est que son papier été signer.

Il avait même envoyé, dès la remise de son papier, une lettre à Gringotts pour réclamer le titre de Lord Potter et Lord Black ainsi que l'accès à tous les coffres d'Harry. Il avait gagné. Il ne manquait plus que la réponse, positive il en valait de soi, du gérant du compte d'Harry.

Sauf que la réponse qu'il obtenue, le soir même, n'était pas celle espérer. Sous la colère il explosa plusieurs bibelots amassés sur son bureau. Il reprit la lettre et la relue dans l'espoir qu'il avait mal lu. Mais non. La réponse était négative.

 _Cher Mr Dumbledore,_

 _Suite à l'envoie de votre courrier et de votre demande, moi Ragnar gérant des comptes de Mr Harry James Potter-Black, ne peux que vous refusiez l'accès au titre de Lord Potter et Black ainsi que le refus à l'accès aux coffres Potter et Black._

 _En effet, un très ancien sort est actif sur les coffres des Potter et des Black. Seul les descends reconnus peuvent en avoir l'exclusif accès. J'ai moi-même vérifié votre arbre généalogique, et vous avez un lointain parent de la famille Black. Mais cela remonte à trop loin pour qu'on vous considère comme un descendant des Black._

 _De plus, mon client est le dernier descendant des Potter. Donc vous ne pouvez pas en avoir l'accès._

 _J'en suis navré. Je sais que la sécurité de mon client vous tient à cœur. Et que vous avez voulu le protégé. Mais malheureusement, même nous nous ne pouvons rien faire._

 _Dans l'espoir d'avoir répondu à vos questions,_

 _Veuillez agréer, Mr Dumbledore, à mes sincères salutations._

 _Mr Ragnar, gèrent des comptes de Mr Harry James Potter-Black_

Dumbledore allait devenir fous. James ne lui avait pas fait part de ce sort particulier. Seuls les descendants avaient accès aux coffres.

Il avait tout ça pour rien.

Foutu Potter, foutu Gobelins. Tant pis, changement de plan. Il fallait à tout prix que Ginny tombe enceinte d'Harry. À n'importe quel prix. C'est pour cela qu'il convoqua la dernière des Weasley.

« Professeur ? Tout va bien ?

\- Mlle Weasley, je dois vous dire que non. Tout va mal. Les Gobelins me refusent l'accès aux coffres d'Harry. À cause d'un vieux sort, seuls les descendants de ses familles peuvent y accéder. Ce qui veux dire que seul Harry a accès aux coffres des Potter, et Draco Malfoy et Harry pour les coffres Black. Cela est très fâcheux. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

\- Oui professeur. On change de plan, plan de secours. Je dois absolument enfanter du premier enfant d'Harry.

\- Très bien. Mais le temps presse. Finit le filtre d'amour. J'ai trouvé un sort qui en est l'équivalent. Il faut le lancer tous les matins jusqu'à qu'Harry soit sous votre charme. Il agit de façon chronique. De plus je vous ai commandé des vêtements à porter tous les jours. Ils sont aguicheurs mais cela est parfait pour un homme qui a des hormones en ébullition.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui faudra mais je tomberais enceinte.

\- J'ai pris l'initiative de demander à Severus de brasser une potion qui vous aidera à tomber enceinte. Il est d'accord, j'ai pris comme excuse qu'une amie me l'a demandé. Il faut deux semaines pour la réaliser. D'ici là, concocter un plan parfait. Je compte sur vous.

\- Bien professeur.»

Ginny enceinte, il aurait accès aux coffres. Tout était parfait. Dommage qu'il soit perdu un temps précieux pour le papier.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	10. Chapter 9

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

 **ATTENTION : UN PASSAGE PEUT HEURTER LE SENSIBILITÉ DE CERTAINS** !

 _ **CE PASSAGE SERA DÉLIMITÉ PAR DES /!\ /!\**_

 **MERCI DE COMPRENDRE QUE JE NE CAUTIONNES PAS LES VIOLS QUE C'EST UN SUJET IMPORTANT POUR MOI. LES VICTIMES, HOMMES OU FEMMES, SONT DES VICTIMES PEU IMPORTE SE QU'ON POURRA DIRE ET LES VIOLEURS DEVRAIENT TOUS MOURIR DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES !**

Je vous aurais prévenu merci de ne pas m'harceler dans les coms !

Même si je les lis tous !

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Harry faisait mine de rien remarquer de nouveau. Il agissait tout à fait normalement en ce Mercredi soir. Mais il avait remarqué que Ginny ne lui glissait plus de filtre d'amour, mais qu'à la place elle lui lancer un sort tous les matins quand il attendait Ron dans la Salle Commune. Le filtre ne faisant pas effet à cause de l'antidote, Ginny passait au sort. Pourquoi pas ? Mais il y avait un problème. Le sort ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Tout ça grâce à son bracelet en argent qui le protège, et il le sait car il ne ressent aucune attirance pour la rouquine.

Tant mieux.

Mais cela l'inquiété. Car elle passait à un niveau supérieur dans sa drague. En plus du sort, elle avait revêtu des vêtements... Dégueu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?

C'est censé le faire bander se décolleter jusqu'en bas de la poitrine ? Parce que si la réponse est oui alors c'est raté.

Il se retenait de vomir. Elle avait même mis un soutif rouge vif. Un rouge à lèvre rouge pétard. Et un pantalon taille basse qui faisait voir son string rouge.

Beurk. Horrible. Dégouttant. Vomir. Vomir.

« Et ben Weaslette se transforme en pute ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je crois qu'elle en est déjà une. Répondis Pansy moqueuse.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné, la Fouine. Clama Ron rouge de colère.

\- Mais je ne fais que constater les faits. Ses vêtements sont tellement aguicheurs qu'elle ferait pâlir d'envie les prostituées de l'Allée des Embrumes. Recommença Dray en ricanant.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas une putin. Rugit Ron en sortant sa baguette.»

La bagarre se termina très vite quand Severus passa dans le couloir. Il enleva cent points au Griffons et dispersa tout le monde.

Ginny s'enfuit dans son dortoir les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle passe la porte de la Grosse Dame, et le Trio monta dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas défendu ma sœur, Harry ? Accusa Ron dès qu'il ferma la porte.

\- C'est vrai, elle est ton amie tout de même. Enchaîna Hermione debout près de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien dit car je suis un peu d'accord avec Malfoy. Ginny n'est pas une... Prostitué. Mais ses vêtements sont inappropriés dans une école. C'est trop vulgaire. Je sais qu'on est libre de s'habiller et que chaque style à sa place ici du moment qu'ils ne sont pas vulgaires. Mais là je ne suis pas d'accord avec les vêtements qu'elle porte. Surtout qu'elle n'a que quinze ans. Je sais qu'elle veut plaire aux garçons mais elle en fait un peu trop.

\- Mais Harry, elle veut TE plaire. Fit Ron.

\- Et je vous ai déjà dit que Ginny était comme ma sœur, et que j'étais déjà amoureux. Vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer avec cette histoire. Répondit Harry en colère.

\- Non mais tu lui plais. C'est normal qu'elle veuille attirer ton attention. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Hey ben non. Certes elle est amoureuse de moi, mais je fais tout pour lui dire qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. En plus elle porte ce genre de vêtement... Je sais que Malfoy est cassant et moqueur mais là il n'a fait qu'énoncer une vérité. Et j'ai peur que Ginny rencontre des problèmes bien plus grave qu'une joute verbale. Des mecs pourraient tenter de l'agresser physiquement car elle est provocatrice. Je ne dis pas que les mecs ne savent pas se contrôler. Mais là, on est des adolescents avec des hormones en ébullitions. Voir une belle jeune fille avec des vêtements pareils ne peux que nous faire réagir. Alors j'ai peur qu'on lui fasse du mal.

\- Alors tu avoues que Ginny te plaît. Observa Ron enjoué.

\- NON RON. Ginny est belle, jolie mais c'est TOUT. Je m'inquiète juste. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Ginny est ta petite sœur, c'est ton devoir de la protégée. Grinça Harry furieux qu'ils remettent sur le tapis ses possibles, inexistants, sentiments pour Ginny.»

La discussion prit fin dès qu'il alla dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était couché.

Son éclat de colère sur Ron n'avait rien fait, car Ginny portait toujours ses horribles vêtements.

Mais il put constater qu'il avait raisons. Beaucoup de mecs la sifflait. Essayer même de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Certains professeurs lui avait dit de changer de vêtement car cela n'était pas approprié pour aller en cours. Mais rien n'y fait, elle continue son manège.

Les Serpentard se moquait d'elle, et été de plus en plus dure dans leur propos. Les Serdaigle aussi si mettaient. Les Poufsouffle ne dirent rien mais leur regard était éloquent.

Les Gryffondor défendaient bec et ongles Ginny mais criaient après lui et Neville car ils ne disaient rien, voir été d'accord avec les autres.

Tout cela le mettait sur les nerfs. Alors pour la nuit de Samedi à Dimanche, il dormit dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il se réveilla tard, mais resta dans le lit à profiter du calme.

Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans son esprit. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit dans sa tête la voix de Voldemort.

OoOoO

Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mage Noire, Vous-Savez-Quoi, ou encore Tom Elvis Jedusor faisait la grâce mâtiné. C'était Dimanche, alors il ne faisait rien à part rester au lit.

Il pensait à Harry. Il en était sûr. Il était vraiment amoureux. C'était bizarre mais même temps tout à fait normal. Comme si ses sentiments étaient là depuis toujours. En lui depuis sa naissance et qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour se manifester. Mais c'est d'Harry qu'il était amoureux. En soit il savait qu'il aimait les hommes. Mais il était amoureux d'Harry et il savait que cela serait dur de lui faire la cour.

En repensant au livre, il se souvint qu'il avait un lien mental avec Harry. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de le contacter par se bayer.

Il plongea dans son esprit et chercha le lien. Il mit quelques minutes avant de le trouver. Un fin filet doré se trouvait cacher dans le tréfonds de son esprit coloré de bleu qui représente la magie et de vert pour sa descendance Serpentard. Il se concentra que sur ce filet d'or.

Il sentit une différence dans sa Magie. Comme si elle était contente de retrouver quelques choses ou quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi.

 _« Harry ? Appela-t-il avec espoir._

 _\- Non de Merlin, qu'est-ce... Voldy ? C'est toi ? Répondit Harry très surpris avec un brin de peur._

 _\- Voldy ? Non mais oh, appelle-moi autrement jeune homme ! Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout de même. S'énerva faussement le Mage Noir._

 _\- Je vais t'appeler Tom vu que tu ne veux pas de mon surnom. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête et comment t'a fait ?_

 _\- Je me suis servie de notre lien mental pour fait ça. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait marché.»_

Ils parlèrent de tous et de n'importe quoi. Ils apprenaient à se connaître. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils aimaient la tarte à la mélasse, le chocolat et avaient eu une enfance difficile même si cela aller beaucoup mieux pour Harry.

Il était heureux d'avoir pu parler avec Harry. Mais dû s'arrêter là au risque d'inquiéter les autres de ne pas voir leur Sauveur de toute la matinée.

OoOoO

Harry était heureux. Depuis la connexion avec Voldy il s'était entraîné à trouver le lien. C'était plus difficile pour lui car n'avait jamais voyagé dans son esprit. Mais ne perdait pas espoir.

On était Lundi soir et il avait une colle avec Sev. D'après le prof il l'avait défié son autorité en cours. Excuse complètement fausse mais il n'avait rien dit. Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait besoins de lui parler en urgence. Donc il avait accepté la colle malgré les protestations des Gryffons.

Il arriva devant sa salle de classe de DCFM habituelle, et se fit traîner par Sev jusque dans ses quartiers personnels qui étaient toujours dans les cachots. On pouvait y accéder par cheminette se qu'ils firent pour ne pas perdre de temps.

L'appartement était dans des tons beige clair et noir. Très chaleureux. Il était surpris, il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur les couleurs choisie quand il croisa le sourire démoniaque de Severus.

« Il est destiné à qui ce sourire diabolique ? Quémanda Harry en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil.

\- A Mlle Weasley.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Dumbledore veut que je lui prépare une potion pour elle. Elle veut être enceinte de toi.

\- MAIS... JE NE VEUX PAS... Qu'est-ce qui se passera si elle tombe enceinte de moi ? Fit Harry blanc.

\- Tu seras OBLIGÉ de te marier avec elle. C'est la loi. Si t'est déjà marier alors l'enfant sera OBLIGATOIREMENT mentionné dans l'héritage et à droit à une part importante.

\- C'est horrible. Ne me dit pas que tu comptes vraiment faire cette potion ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je compte bien lui faire une potion. Mais au lieu de tomber enceinte, elle sera stérile à tout jamais. C'est une potion de mon invention, et je n'ai jamais créé d'antidote.

\- Donc... Donc même si... Si j'ai... Je n'arrive pas à le dire tellement j'en suis dégoutter.

\- Même si t'a des rapports forcés avec elle, elle ne sera jamais enceinte aucun risque qu'elle se marie avec toi.

\- Mais Dumbledore trouvera toujours un moyen pour me faire pression. Tout cela... J'en ai marre. En plus je commençai vraiment à être amoureux de Tom. Je ne veux pas me marier avec la Garce. Confia Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas interférer entre toi et le Lord. Mais je crois que tu devrais vraiment penser sérieusement à un mariage avec lui très bientôt.»

Ils parlèrent encore un moment. Et Harry se coucha assez tard. Il pensait vraiment à se marier avec Tom. Histoire d'être rassuré mais aussi parce que ses sentiments amoureux évolué très vite en de la passion et de l'envie extrême.

OoOoO

Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il avait remis la potion trafiquée à Dumbledore. Il aurait dû se méfier de Ron et Hermione, surtout de cette histoire bancale que Neville a besoins d'aide en DCFM à la bibliothèque.

Il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelques choses clochaient. Mais la fatigue dû à son rôle de Griffons tout gentil et les cours avaient fait son travail. Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé avec Ginny dans une salle vide.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas le faire avec elle. NON.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Harry.

\- Oh Harry. Je voulais me retrouvais seul avec toi. Répondit mielleusement Ginny, Harry grimaça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux me déclarer à toi. Je t'aime. Et ce soir nous allons faire un. TU m'aime mais tu ne le voie pas. Tu refuses de le voir. Et moi je vais te le montrer. Nous allons faire qu'un ce soir.

\- NON Ginny. ARRÊTE SES CONNERIES. JE PRÉFÈRE COUCHER AVEC VOLDEMORT PLUTÔT QUE DE COUCHER AVEC TOI. MAINTENANT TU DÉVERROUILLE CETTE PORTE ET TOUT DE SUITE.

\- Oh non Harry. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu me laisse pas le choix.»

Harry voulu prendre sa baguette mais Ginny fut plus rapide. Elle lui lança un sort de contrainte puissant, de la Magie Noir certainement et c'est pas du tout l'Imperium qui est un sort interdit, et lui ordonna de lui faire l'amour.

Avec dégoût et peur, il se vit enlacer la fille et l'embrasser.

 _« NON NON NON. TOM. TOM. J'AI BESOINS D'AIDE. TOM NE M'ABONNE PAS. JE NE VEUX PAS. TOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ? T'est blessé ?_

 _\- TOOOOMMM. Pleurnicha Harry._ _Ginny... Ginny Weasley_ _m'a_ _piégé..._ _Je ne veux pas... ELLE VA ME VIOLER. TOM Je t'en prie. AIDE-MOI. Je ne veux pas._

 _\- D'accord Harry, je vais envoyer un Patronus à Severus. Dis-moi où tu es._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. J'allais à la bibliothèque. Je t'en prie fait-vite elle me déshabille. Elle m'a lancé un sort de contrainte. De la Magie Noir._

 _\- Respire. Je t'envoie Sev.»_

Tom coupa la connexion, et Harry fut un peu rassurer. Sev allait arriver.

Ginny continuait à le toucher et à l'embrasser.

Il voulait vomir. S'arrêter de la déshabiller. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il était dur, et Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de continuer les préliminaires plus loin. Et c'était loin de le rassurer.

.

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

 **.**

Elle le fit allonger sur une table, se mit au-dessus de lui et s'empala sur son sexe.

Elle cria de plaisir, quant à lui ne montra aucune émotion à cause du sort. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, il hurlait. Sa virginité s'était envolée. Il aurait voulu s'offrir à Tom. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle le violait comme ça ?

Elle s'activa sur son sexe. Elle haletait, gémissait tandis que lui ne faisait rien.

« Je vois que... Hummm... Tu résiste au sort... Mais au fond tu aimes... AHHHH... Tu es dur...AH

-...

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Tu ne te souviendras de rien... Hummm Ah... Le sort... C'est de la Magie Noir... Mais tu ne me regardais pas... Alors...AHAHAH... Je vais tomber enceinte de toi et tu te marieras avec moi... HUMMM OUI ENCORE J'Y SUIS PRESQUE... OUIIIIIIIIIII !»

Il avait joui mécaniquement. Elle se retira et lui montra son vagin plein de sperme.

« Regarde, je vais être enceinte. J'aurais le titre de Lady Potter-Black. Je vivrais comme une riche. Rigola-t-elle.»

.

 **/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

.

Elle fit quelques choses qu'il ne vit pas et s'habilla convenablement. Et lui lança un sort pour en faire de même avec lui.

Il entendit un vaguement gros BOUM, un «Mr Potter» prononcé par Sev et se fut le noir.

Vomir. Il voulait vomir. Il allait... VOMIR.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se pencha hors du lit dans lequel il était et vomi.

« MR POTTER. Cria Mme Pomfresh arrivant en trombe.

\- Humm. Pas bien. Vomir.

\- J'ai vu ça. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait avant de vous évanouir ? Demanda-t-elle en nettoyant le sol d'un coup de baguette.

-... Oui... Mais... Pas bien. Pleurnicha Harry, plus blanc qu'un linge.

\- Mlle Weasley m'a dit qu'elle vous parlait dans une salle vide et que vous vous êtes évanouie d'un coup. Le professeur Severus vous a amené ici mais il...

\- Ginny, LA GARCE ELLE M'A VIOLER. Explosa Harry.

\- PARDON ? Répliqua Pomfresh surprise.»

Harry ne put retenir le flot de paroles. Il révéla tout d'une petite voix pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu par personne d'autres qu'elle. Même si l'infirmerie était vide. Heureusement.

Pomfresh accepta le Serment du Secret. Elle était aussi blanche que lui. Mais elle redevint aussi vite l'infirmière stricte et lui fit avaler une multitude de potions.

Severus passa en coup de vent et fut heureux de voir qu'il allait mieux. Il avertit Pomfresh que la potion avait rendu Ginny stérile. Pomfresh fit peur au deux hommes quand elle se mit à insulter de tous les noms la fille. Mais elle se reprit et chassa le professeur.

L'infirmière interdit toutes les visites le temps de son séjour. Le temps pour lui de s'en remettre mentalement. Ce fut compliquer mais grâce au Lord et le lien il put au moins arrêter de pleureur et de faire des plans de vengeance. Le Lord lui fit promettre de rien faire car normalement il n'aurait pas dû se souvenir de l'acte. Il avait donné sa parole. Donc il ne ferait rien. Mais Ginny ne l'approcherait plus à moins de deux kilomètres de lui. Et encore, se n'ait pas suffisant pour lui.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Malgré le passage sensible !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	11. Chapter 10

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

Il sortit trois jours après de l'infirmerie.

Draco prit de ses nouvelles dès qu'il posa un pied hors de l'antre de Mme Pomfresh. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Il pleura. Mais avec son grand-frère comme soutient, il put se reprendre.

Draco promit qu'il ne fera rien de dangereux. Mais il allait venger son petit-frère.

Ron et Hermione fut content de son retour et demanda des explications. Il leur dit que c'était dû à la fatigue et qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette soirée avec Ginny.

Ginny, elle, en fut rassuré. Le sort avait marché. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre pour faire le test de grossesse.

OoOoO

Voldemort était dans une colère noire. Il se défoulait dans la salle d'entraînement. Depuis l'appel à l'aide d'Harry il faisait que se dépenser dans les combats contre les mannequins d'entraînement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à autres choses.

Ginny avait fait du mal à son Amour et elle allait payer.

 _« Tom ? Demanda Harry par le lien. Je te dérange ?_

 _\- Non. Tout va bien ? Ton plan futur se passe bien ?_

 _\- Oui. Mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle... Enfin qu'elle devienne ma femme. J'ai demandé à Dray si on pouvait divorcer comme les Moldus...Mais on ne peut pas. Enfin... Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ma femme... Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _\- J'ai une solution pour ça. Mais elle va te plaire._

 _\- Dit toujours ce ne peux pas être pire que ce qu'elle m'a fait._

 _\- Depuis longtemps j'avais un doute. Sur notre drôle de lien qui nous unit. Et j'ai eu ma réponse dans un petit livre. Nous serions âme sœur._

 _\- Âme sœur. Comment est-ce possible ? Fit Harry surprit._

 _\- Nos baguettes sont jumelles et nous avons un lien mental. Harry, cela veut dire... Enfin notre amour est réciproque et vrai. Si on se marie..._

 _\- Oui si on se marie ?_

 _\- Si on se marie c'est sous la Magie. Notre mariage sera reconnu par la Magie elle-même. Personne ne pourra détruire notre mariage et Weaslette ne pourra pas te forcer la main. Mais tu..._

 _\- J'accepte. Je préfère me marier avec toi qu'avec elle. Je suis amoureux de toi. J'en suis sûr... Enfin j'en suis sûr depuis ce truc... Je lui ai dit que je préférais coucher avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle..._

 _\- Hey ben je suis étonné. Mais si c'est ce que tu désires. Sache que moi je t'aime._

 _\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je veux qu'on se marie à Noël._

 _\- Double raisons pour qu'on fasse la fête.»_

Harry sourit toute la journée. Il allait se marier. Que c'était génial.

C'était peut-être un peu rapide. Mais au moins il serait rassuré.

Et puis il n'était pas contre de passé un Lune de Miel avec le beau et ténébreux Lord Voldemort.

OoOoO

Ginny ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait pris la potion pour être sûr d'être enceinte. Mais le test était négatif.

NÉGATIF.

« Professeur, je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant pris la potion juste avant de coincer Harry. Il a joui en moi. Je m'en suis assuré. J'ai même prélevé de sa semence pour m'en replanter dans le ventre le lendemain matin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le test est négatif.

\- Je suis aussi dans le flous Mlle Weasley. Severus m'a pourtant assuré que cela marcherait. C'est le meilleur potionniste du pays. Attendez ici. Je vais le contacter par cheminette pour avoir des explications.»

Dumbledore se leva et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'antre chaud de la cheminette.

« Severus ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Oui Directeur. Un problème ?

\- Effectivement. Vous souvenez-vous que je vous aie dit que la potion de fertilisation est pour une amie... Bien donc elle m'a envoyé un hibou et apparemment la potion n'aurait pas marché. Son test de grossesse est négatif. Elle veut savoir pourquoi ça n'a pas marcher.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de la potion. Si ça n'a pas marcher c'est que son corps à refuser la potion, ou elle est stérile depuis sa naissance.

\- Mais...

\- Directeur, je suis le meilleur potionniste du pays. Demandez à Saint Mangouste mais moi je vous le dis. C'est elle qui n'a pas supporté la potion ou qu'elle est stérile.

\- Et il n'y a pas une autre potion qui peux l'aider.

\- Non, c'est la seule. Sinon il faut qu'elle essaye encore et encore avec son mari jusqu'à que la nature fasse le travail. A moins qu'elle soit stérile.

\- Merci mon ami.»

Dumbledore se tourna la mine grave vers Ginny. Elle avait tout entendu.

« Professeur... Je...

\- Hummm... Vous dites que vous avez prélevé de la semence d'Harry... Vous en reste-t-il ?

\- Oui, j'ai est pris plus que prévue. Je l'ai mis dans la glace.

\- Parfait. Je demanderais à un médecin de Saint Mangouste de vous incuber le sperme dans le ventre. Comme ça nous seront sûr du résultat.

\- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

\- Et ben mes mercenaires enlèveront Harry à Noël pour le marier de force avec vous. Ils tueront la famille Moldu, Harry sera démoraliser. Puisque le divorce n'existe pas ici, Harry ne pourra pas casser le mariage.

\- Bien professeur.»

Fumseck était en rage. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il s'envola et se mit dans les branches d'un arbre. Il réfléchit et peu et transplana jusqu'à Harry. Le jeune homme sursauta. Heureusement il était seul dans un couloir du château.

« Fumseck ?! Tu m'as fait peur. Un problème. Questionna Harry au Phénix.

\- Oui Harry. Un gros problème. Acquiesça l'oiseau d'une voix profonde.

\- Mais... TU PARLES ? Fit Harry ahuris.

\- Effectivement. Mais cela n'est pas le plus urgent. Dumbledore veut t'enlever à Noël pour te marier de força à la rouquine. Il prévoit de tuer ta famille Moldus.

\- Mais... Tu n'es pas avec le Directeur.

\- Je suis avec tous les Directeurs. Seulement si le Directeur se montre digne de son rôle. Or Dumbledore n'est encore Directeur uniquement parce que si je le renvoie se sera encore plus le bordel ici.

\- Je vois. Merci Fumseck. Tu prévois de mettre qui à la place de Dumbledore ?

\- Le professeur Flitwick. Il sera parfait.»

Harry sourie, et laissa partir le Phénix après une courte discussion sur les Directeurs. Il soupira et sentit la colère montait en lui. Voldemort avait dû sentir sa colère à travers le lien car il lui dit des paroles rassurantes. Harry expliqua ce que le Phénix lui avait dit. Voldemort en plus de l'inviter pour Noël l'invita aussi pour le Nouvel An. Bonne idée car Dumby ne pourrais rien faire. Mais il invita aussi sa famille. Cela lui fit plaisir et se dépêcha d'écrire une lettre pour les prévenir qu'il fit passer par Dobby, heureux de le servir.

 _Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia,_

 _Je dois vous prévenir d'une chose très importante. Dumbledore veut vous faire du mal, vous tuer. Je pourrais vous expliquer tout en détail pendant les vacances. Pour que je sois en sécurité (et autres choses d'important) et que vous aussi soyez en sécurité, Voldemort nous invite à passer toutes les vacances chez lui, au Manoir de Serpentard. C'est un endroit magique, très jolie. Si vous êtes d'accord, alors je viendrais à la maison comme d'habitude puis on ira tout de suite là-bas._

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

 _Harry_

La lettre envoyé, Harry fut plus détendu. Voldy lui avait rassuré que ce serait Fenrir qui viendrait les chercher.

La réponse de sa famille arriva dès le soir même. Et cela le rendit encore plus joyeux. Tout le monde avez accepté. Il dirait au voisin qu'ils passeraient Noël chez tante Marge et quand ils reviendront qu'ils ont décidé là-bas de rester plus longtemps pour voir toute la famille.

Super plan.

OoOoO

Voldemort aussi été content.

Et cela se voyait. Il convoqua Sirius, Remus, Peter, Bella, Narcissa, Lucius et Severus en urgence.

« Bien tout le monde est là. J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vais me marier.»

Tout le monde ouvrit grand la bouche. Le choc été visible.

Un ÉNORME QUOI collectif sortit de leur bouche et Voldemort rigola.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Je vais me marier avec Harry... Il est d'accord Sirius ne vous inquiétez pas. Si cela n'avait pas été les cas je serais déjà mort à l'heure actuelle. Je me marie avec lui car Dumbledore veut le marier avec Ginny Weasley à Noël si son plan actuel ne marche pas, et il ne va pas fonctionner c'est certains. En faisant ça, il aura accès aux coffres et à l'argent d'Harry par le biais de Weasley fille. Grâce à notre lien d'âme sœur, Harry et moi allons-nous marier comme cela Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire de ce côté. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il tente toujours de les marier mais Harry sera rassuré.

\- Et quand voulez-vous vous marier ? Demanda Lucius le seul un peu remit du choc.

\- À Noël. Harry et sa famille sont invités ici pour toutes les vacances. Dumbledore veut tuer sa famille pour le démoraliser.

\- Et pour les autres Mangemorts ? Demanda Sirius toujours choqué.

\- Je le leur dirais quand Harry sera là. Mais je vous ai averti vous en avance car je veux que vous organiser le mariage. Vous avez carte blanche pour tout. Harry me fera parvenir sa liste d'invité. Tous les Mangemorts et les peuples qui nous ont rejoint sont invités bien sûr.»

Tout le monde en resta choqué mais ils se reprirent quand Sirius commença à parler déco et tenus de mariage.

Toute la joyeuse troupe se regroupa dans un salon et partit dans l'organisation.

Voldemort se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa les jardins. Oui son mariage sera grandiose.

OoOoO

Molly était une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du Directeur. Cette fois-ci c'était pour parler du futur mariage de sa fille et d'Harry. Dumbledore avait décidé de les marier même si l'incubation marcherai. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

« Quand voulez-vous qu'il se marier, professeur ?

\- À Noël. Mes mercenaires enlèveront Harry le matin du 23, et on les mariera le 24 au soir. Harry sera démoralisait car sa famille Moldus aura été tué. Avec son complexe du héros, son moral sera au plus bas. Il sera plus facile à manipuler.

\- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il sera chez lui professeur ? Demanda intelligemment Hermione.

\- Normalement oui mais je vais le convoquer tout à l'heure pour en être sûr. S'il n'est pas là on repoussera le mariage au Nouvelle An. Mais je m'inquiète surtout pour vos enfants Molly, je ne veux pas qu'ils interfèrent dans la cérémonie.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Albus. Bill est en Australie pour son travail. Charlie ne peut pas prendre de vacances à cause de ses Dragons. Les Jumeaux sont trop occupés avec leur boutique. Percy ne viendra pas. Et Arthur ne s'opposera pas si on lui dit que c'est pour le bien d'Harry.

\- Bien tout est parfait. Et vous Mlle Granger est-ce que vous pouvez venir ?

\- Oui mes parents m'ont laissé carte blanche.

\- Si tout se passe bien, Ginny sera la femme d'Harry avant la fin des vacances. Prions Merlin que tout se passe bien les enfants.»

Tout le monde sourie et après quelques précisions ils prirent congés.

OoOoO

Harry était en pleine discussion avec Draco sur les effets d'une potion quand Severus les interpella.

« Harry ! Draco !... Je vois que les potions vous intéressent enfin Potter !

\- HAHA très drôle Severus.

\- Un problème parrain ?

\- Pas tellement, en fait Arthur commence à avoir des soupçons sur les intentions de sa femme envers toi, Harry. Je voulais savoir si cela te convient si je le mets dans la confidence.

\- S'il fait le Serment, c'est ok. Mais il va être effondré. C'est un homme bon.»

Severus esquissa et laissa les deux adolescents après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas écrits de bêtises sur leur devoir qui leur avait donné.

Il transplana dès qu'il sortit du château. Il atterri au Terrier, là où vit Arthur Weasley.

Aujourd'hui c'était son jour de congé et Molly était partie faire des courses.

Il toqua et Arthur l'invita chez lui.

« Severus, ça c'est une surprise.

\- Oui Arthur. Je suis là pour vous parler de votre femme et de vos deux enfants.

\- Oh Severus. Je les ai un peu espionnés après notre discussion. Et ce que j'ai vu m'a... M'a dévasté. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoins de vous détailler ce que j'ai vu. Vous avez l'air parfaitement au courant de tout. Mais... Mais comment cela a pu tourner ainsi ?

\- Je dois vous dire que je peux tout vous dire aujourd'hui. Harry a levé le Serment juste pour vous. Mais vous êtes un homme bon. Et tout vous dire vous dévastera encore plus.

\- Je veux savoir. Même dans ma douleur je veux comprendre pourquoi... Pourquoi tout ça.»

Alors Severus raconta tout. Arthur ne put retenir ses larmes. Il aimait sa femme, sa famille.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Sa femme était... Juste horrible. Ron et Ginny... Il ne pouvait pas les décrire. Dumbledore, ce...

« Vous dites que Voldemort veut vraiment le meilleur pour notre monde ?

\- Oui. Et je dois vous avertir que... Harry aurait voulu que vous soyez là, il va se marier avec le Lord.

\- Vrai ?... Quoique c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère le savoir heureux auprès de Vol.…Voldemort plutôt que malheureux avec ma fille. Mais j'aimerais parler au Lord. Je veux le voir pour me dire que tout est bien réel et pour m'assurer qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Harry.

\- Oh croyez-moi, le Lord ne lui fera pas de mal. Rigola Severus. Mais je peux m'arranger pour que vous puisez voir le Lord d'ici peu de temps. Je vous recontacterais mon cher. Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout et de me croire.

\- Non merci à vous de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.»

Arthur fit le Serment et Severus partit rassurer Harry.

Arthur prit un verre d'alcool pour se remettre les idées en place.

Sa femme entra cinq minutes après le départ du professeur de Potion. Et il la salua comme si rien de s'était passé.

Comment cela a-t-il pu tourner ainsi ? Les ennemis sont les gentils et les gentils les méchants.

Mais il était heureux de faire partit de bon camp maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner sa femme et ses enfants. Sa femme voulait tout de même marier de force Harry à Ginny à Noël. Et Ginny avait violé Harry. Mais espérons qu'il ne fasse pas pire que ça.

OoOoO

Les Jumeaux étaient heureux. Leur boutique avait du succès. Tellement de succès qu'il avait dû embaucher deux personnes pour les aider.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur la conception et donc avait laissé la boutique au soin de Maria et Sébastian.

Ils étaient en pleine recherche quand Maria leur annonça qu'Harry voulait les voir.

« AH fait le rentrer Maria... Merci tout ce passe bien en bas ?

\- Absolument, aujourd'hui c'est la journée de sortit des élèves, ceux qui sont majeurs sont venus en nombres. La boutique est remplie de monde. Répondit Maria d'un ton enjoué.

\- Bien alors. Fit les Jumeaux de concert.»

Maria rigola et laissa les Jumeaux et Harry discutaient tranquillement.

« Alors Harry...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

\- Je viens pour vous annoncer que je vais me marier à Voldemort.

\- … QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ? Clamèrent les Jumeaux d'une même voix choquer.»

Harry raconta les derniers événements, et les Jumeaux furent horrifier de l'acte de Ginny.

« Mais je viens surtout pour inviter à mon mariage qui se déroule à Noël. Voldy peut créer des clones parfaits de vous pour tenir la boutique

\- Vu que le Lord peut faire des clones alors nous viendrons.

\- SUPER. Vous pouvez faire passer le message à Bill, Charlie et Percy ?

\- Bien sûr. On te donne la réponse ce soir s'ils répondent vite.»

Harry resta quelques temps, et leur donna des idées géniales pour leurs farces.

Il partit lorsqu'il se fit tard.

Les Jumeaux fermèrent la boutique avec Maria et Sébastian et les renvoyèrent chez eux. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui.

Ils montèrent à leur chez eux, et contactèrent les personnes voulut par Harry.

Ils durent répéter trois fois la même histoire. Choqué, tous acceptèrent de venir au mariage. Heureusement que Voldy avait dit qu'il pouvait faire des clones.

Ils envoyèrent les réponses positives à Harry grâce à leur hibou.

« Je suis tout de même surpris qu'Harry choisisse Voldy. Commença Fred. C'est tout de même, il n'y a pas si longtemps, son ennemi.

\- J'en suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose. Éluda George.

\- Sûrement.

\- Très sûrement.»

OoOoO

Harry reçut la réponse des Jumeaux et envoya par lien mental sa liste d'invité.

 _« Tom, ma liste d'invité est complète._

 _\- Ah alors il y a qui ?_

 _\- Les Jumeaux Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Neville et sa Grand-mère. Et Luna et son père._

 _\- Tout ça ? Comment t'a fait pour les Londubat ?_

 _\- Neville est au courant depuis longtemps. Mais il a remarqué que sa Grand-mère n'apprécia pas Dumbledore. Il lui a posé plein de questions. Et il a pensé que sa Grand-mère pourrait être une aide précieuse si on lui montre que son fil n'a pas été torturé par des Mangemorts. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une séance au Magenmagot. Et je lui ai tout avoué. Elle veut absolument participer à mon mariage pour en savoir plus._

 _\- Voilà qui est bien. Bravo, car faire face à une telle figure d'autorité est du grand art._

 _\- Merci tu vas me faire rougir.»_

Voldemort rigola et ferma le lien.

Harry reprit pied dans la réalité. Il était arrivé devant la gargouille qui caché l'accès au bureau du Directeur. Il prononça le mot de passe et monta.

« Bonsoir Harry, entre, un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non merci professeur. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Oui je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais pour Noël, les Weasley veulent t'inviter.

\- Ah heu... Je pars avec ma famille chez ma tante. Loin d'ici. Je ne serais pas là pour Noël.

\- Ah je vois... Bon je leur dirai. Peut-être qu'ils t'inviteront pour le Nouvelle An.»

Harry pris congé tout de suite après.

Dumbledore était en colère. Le gamin n'était jamais parti à Noël et cette année il partait. Bon tant pis, le mariage était repoussé au Nouvelle An.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	12. Chapter 11

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 11**

VACANCE !

Oh oui que cela faisait plaisir d'être en vacances. Loin de Ginevra, loin de Ronald, loin d'Hermione, loin des Gryffondor. LOIN DE DUMBY.

Il avait attendu d'être loin des autres pour souffler. Son cousin avait rigolé et son oncle et sa tante sourirent. Il savait qu'il devrait un minimum expliquer ce qui se passe. Mais il retardera un maximum ce moment.

La soirée fut légère et ponctué de rire.

Fenrir était arrivé lors du dessert et ils avaient beaucoup rie quand il expliqua ces aventures en tant que loup et les premières chasses. Il avait beaucoup rigolé quand Fenrir leur avait expliqué qu'il avait failli se noyer car il n'avait pas vu le lac alors qu'il chassait.

Finalement, ils atterrirent dans les fauteuils. Le moment été arrivé. Et c'est avec difficultés qu'il expliqua que le Directeur voulait sont argent et ses titres. Et qu'il ferait tout pour les avoirs. Le marié avec Ginny était une solution mais lui ne voulait pas. Alors il avait décidé de se marier avec le Lord, un soi-disant méchant, pour sa sécurité et parce qu'il avait un lien d'âme sœur.

Les explications furent chaotiques, mais il y arriva. Fenrir avait expliqué les mots compliquer. En soit sa famille était très peu concerné par l'affaire. Mais Dumbledore les voulait mort pour l'affaiblir comme le temps où Sirius était mort.

Finalement, ils bouclèrent leurs bagages et transplanèrent grâce à Fenrir directement depuis le salon.

Le transplanage fut une belle épreuve pour les Moldus. Son oncle et sa tante avait atterrirent sur leurs pieds que par chance. Son cousin avait atterri sur ses fesses. Et Harry sur le dos. Seul Fenrir avait atterrie convenablement.

Les Moldus se secouèrent et regardèrent où ils étaient. Ils furent bouche-bée comme Harry par la taille du manoir.

Ils traversèrent un petit jardin et attirèrent dans le hall après avoir passé les immenses portes d'entrée.

Là encore la beauté des lieux les submergea.

Un elfe de maison les guida jusqu'à un petit salon au deuxième étage et les laissa.

Fenrir toqua et entra.

« Harry ! Quelle joie de te revoir. Fit Sirius en l'enlaçant.

\- Moi aussi Patmol. Voici ma famille Moldus, les Dudley. Oncle Vernon. Tante Pétunia. Et mon cousin Dudley.

\- Enchanté moi c'est Sirius Black, là c'est Remus Lupin-Greyback. Et voici le seul et l'unique Lord Voldemort aussi appeler le Mage Noir, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Lord Voldemort suffira amplement.»

Harry éclata de rire. Sirius sourie, et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

Les Moldus ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Bon installer vous... Bien, Harry vous a un peu expliquer ce qui se passe dans notre monde. Commença Voldemort. Vous êtes ici pour votre sécurité avant tout. Mais aussi pour notre mariage. Tous mes fidèles ne sont pas au courant de votre visite. Donc pour ce soir et demain matin il faudra rester dans vos quartiers. Mais si vous avez besoins de quoi que ce soit, appeler Tini elle viendra et elle vous apportera tout ce qu'il faut. Demain à midi j'expliquerais tout à mes Mangemorts, ainsi vous pourrez prendre le déjeuner avec nous. Ça va jusque-là ?

\- Bien, c'est assez déstabilisant. Répondit Vernon.

\- C'est normal. C'est Harry qui viendra vous chercher à midi. Mais il se fait tard, Tini vous accompagnera dans vos quartiers et vous expliqua tout ce qu'il faut.»

Vernon et sa famille se levèrent et survirent Tini, un petit être magique qui parle bizarrement, pour eux. Ils passèrent de nombreux couloirs. Et atterrirent dans l'aile Nord. Ils entrèrent dans un appartement grandiose. Tous les meubles avaient l'air ancien mais été en très bon état.

« Tini sait que vous êtes des Moldus, des personnes non magiques. Donc Tini restera à votre disposition pour tout ce que vous voulez ou toutes questions.

\- Comment on peut te contacter ? Demanda Dudley poliment.

\- Vous n'avez juste qu'à dire mon nom à voix haute. Et je viendrais directement ici, même si je suis à l'autre bout du manoir.

\- Ah c'est bien ça. Et cet appartement est magique ?

\- Non. Tini a pris comme modèle le château de Versailles en France pour réaliser cet appartement. Donc tous les meubles sont Moldus. Tini les a achetés et rénovés.

\- C'est parfait. Merci. Tu peux te retirer.

\- Bien Mr Dudley.»

Les Dursley observèrent leur appartement.

Il y avait une salle de séjour avec une bibliothèque fournit en livre de leur Monde. Une baie vitrée qui donné sur des jardins magnifiques. Deux chambres avec une salle de bain personnel. Tout sentait le luxe. Un luxe confortable. Les tons de l'appartement allaient d'un rose pâle à l'orange. Et les chambres du jaune au blanc.

Tout était somptueux et relaxant pour eux.

Vernon et Pétunia prirent la chambre conjugale. Et Dudley la chambre à côté.

Ils s'endormirent très rapidement. Fatigué de toutes ses émotions.

OoOoO

Harry, quant à lui, avait été conduit à sa chambre par Sirius et Remus.

Elle se trouvait juste à côté de celle du Lord. C'était une chambre simple. Simple pour une personne qui vivait dans un château. Pour lui sa chambre était immense.

Il y avait une armoire, un bureau collé dans un coin près d'une baie vitrée qui faisait toute la hauteur du mur. Son lit pouvait contenir quatre personnes et était recouvert de soie marron.

Les murs étaient beige foncé. La salle de bain attenante était dans des tons marron clair et blanc. Il y avait des toilettes, une baignoire immense et un lavabo.

« C'est immense. S'exclama Harry de retour avec ses parrains.

\- Et encore là tu n'as vu que ta chambre. Tu n'as pas vu la salle à manger. La salle de bal et le jardin. Il y a aussi les salles d'entraînement et les salles de Potions. C'est extraordinaire ici. Répondit Sirius joyeux.

\- Tout est immense ici. Mais il faut bien ça pour loger tout le monde. Finit Remus.

\- Et il y a beaucoup de monde ?

\- Il y a les Malfoy, les Zabini, les Parkinson, les Nott, des loup-garous, des vampires, et pleins d'autres. Mais généralement ils sont soit en mission, soit ils restent dans leur quartier. Tout le monde n'est pas réuni quand on mange mais ça fait pas mal de monde.

\- Mouais.

\- Bon on va te laisser. Je te réveillerais pour manger demain matin. Fit Remus en embarquant Sirius dehors.»

Harry défit sa valise et se coucha.

Le réveil fut difficile. Il avait bien dormi. Mais Remus l'empêcha de se rendormir.

Il se doucha et s'habilla aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, et descendit accompagner de ses parrains dans la salle à manger.

Il retrouva ses amis de Serpentard, quelques Mangemorts et bien sûr Voldy lui-même.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et mangea son petit déjeuner sans faire attention au regard choqué que lui porter les Mangemorts. Pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiéta de se savoir, quelques temps plus tard, dans la salle de réunion en présence de TOUS les Mangemorts.

« Bien... Puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer cette réunion... Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry James Potter-Black se trouve à mes côtés. En vie et libre... Et c'est pour une bonne raison. Harry est tout à fait au courant des manipulations de Dumbledore. Hier nous étions ennemis mortel. Aujourd'hui nous sommes alliés. Et demain nous seront marié…»

Voldemort attendit que le silence revînt et que le choque passe. Et reprit.

«Nous avons un lien d'âme sœur, ce qui veux dire que la Magie nous liera pour l'éternité... Harry tu veux dire un mot ?

\- Bien sûr... Dumbledore veut mon argent et mon pouvoir politique pour accroître sa domination sur notre monde. On m'a fait croire tout et n'importe quoi. Et j'ai tout gobé car on m'avait arraché à une vie solitaire et sans amour pour une vie faite de magie. Cependant, j'ai tous découvert par hasard... Heureusement, j'avais Remus à mes côtés. Heureusement, vous étiez là. Sans vous, il n'y aurait personne pour faire éclater la vérité... Mon mariage avec le Lord est un mariage d'amour avant tout. Mais aussi pour assurer mes arrières. J'en convient que cela est rapide pour vous. Sachant que hier nous étions ennemis. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes des camarades de guerre. Et demain nous serons des amis entrains de fêtait notre victoire.»

Une acclamation retentit. Le discours d'Harry avait touché beaucoup de monde.

Voldemort informa qu'il y avait en résidence la famille Moldu d'Harry, qui avait aussi changer de comportements donc tout va bien, et libéra tout le monde.

Beaucoup de personnes vint voire Harry et le Lord pour les remercier ou pour simplement lui faire savoir qu'il n'était plus au côté du Dumby. Harry fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait Alastor, Tonks et Arthur parmi les Mangemorts.

Les jours défilèrent et bientôt Noël arriva.

Sirius et Remus avaient acceptés d'être les témoins d'Harry. Et Severus et Lucius les témoins de Tom.

Harry était nerveux. Les mariages magiques étaient différents des mariages Moldus. Et cela lui fut confirmer quand Sirius lui dit qu'il allait ouvrir un bal, suivit d'une cérémonie magique où il allait échanger ses vœux et enfin ils allaient clôturaient le mariage avec une fête magique.

Heureusement, Remus il fit un cours rapide sur les vœux à échanger et les sorts et chants à réaliser lors de la fête.

« Harry ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, le bal va bientôt commençait ? S'exclama Sirius.

\- J'arrive... Enfin... Heu...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne vas pas mourir si tu danse avec le Lord. Et tu es magnifique.»

En effet, Harry avait encore le souvenir désastreux du bal de Noël de la Coupe de Feu.

Mais il souffla et sortit de la chambre pour retrouver son très bientôt mari.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et se stoppa devant les portes de la salle de bal.

Il prit la main de Tom et entrèrent.

La salle était magnifique. Des tables rondes se trouvaient sur les côtés et une piste de danse au milieu. Tout était dans des tons beige et blanc.

Ils ouvrèrent le bal sur un slow.

« Harry tu es magnifique.

\- Toi aussi tu es en beauté Tom.»

Les danses se succédèrent. Les invités les avaient rejoints sur la piste. Harry put reconnaître Lucius qui dansaient avec Narcissa, Remus avec Fenrir. Il rigola quand il aperçut Sirius qui "invitait" Bellatrix à danser à sa manière. C'est à dire, qu'il essayé de traîner Bella vers la piste de danse. En plus son mari, Rodolphus, ne faisait rien pour empêcher Sirius de le faire. Non... Il l'aider en plus.

Le moment de la cérémonie arriva.

Le prête, acquit à leur cause bien sûr, plaça les deux futur-mariés face à face et les témoins juste derrière eux.

Dès que le prête commença à réciter son texte, des filaments dorés et argentés sortirent du sol et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Harry s'extasia de la beauté de ce phénomène.

La prête finit et se fut au tour des époux d'échanger leur vœu.

« Moi, Tom Elvis Jedusor, accepte de prendre pour époux Harry James Potter-Black, de l'aimer et de le chérir aujourd'hui, demain et même par de là la mort. Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie de respecter mes vœux. Que le Magie Mère en soit témoin.»

Un fil rouge sortit de la poitrine du Lord pour se fondre dans la poitrine d'Harry. Puis un fil blanc sortit du sol pour entourer les futurs époux.

« Moi, Harry James Potter-Black, accepte de prendre pour époux Tom Elvis Jedusor, de l'aimer et de le chérir aujourd'hui, demain et même par de là la mort. Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie de respecter mes vœux. Que le Magie Mère en soit témoin.»

Le même phénomène que pour Tom se manifesta. Et un deuxième fil blanc vint rejoindre le premier. Ils fusionnèrent et se séparent en quatre pour frapper les quatre témoins qu'ils récitèrent les vœux des Témoins en cœur.

« Moi, Lucius Malfoy / Severus Snape / Remus Lupin-Greyback / Sirius Black, accepte d'être le témoin des vœux de Harry James Potter-Black-Jedusor et des vœux de Tom Elvis Jedusor-Potter-Black. Que la Magie Mère bénisse ce mariage, et que la Terre Mère protège ses enfants. Ainsi soit-il.»

Les quatre témoins brillèrent d'une lueur blanche pour sceller leurs paroles.

Enfin le prête prononça ses dernières paroles.

« Que la Magie Mère bénisse ce mariage et que la Terre Mère protège ses enfants du malheur et de la mort. Que le bonheur vous accompagne. Que les vœux échangés soit scellaient.»

Tom prit en coupe le visage d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Ils brillèrent dans un halo d'un blanc pur pendant l'acte. La Magie Mère venait de bénir leur mariage.

C'est fini. Ginny ne pourrait plus devenir sa femme. Il était uni à Tom pour l'éternité.

Que Merlin et la Magie soit loué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'avenir semblait radieux.

OoOoO

La fête qui suivit la cérémonie de mariage fut grandiose.

Ils avaient chanté et célébraient la Magie comme le faisait leur ascendant dans l'ancien temps.

Harry s'était amusé à voir que sa famille Moldu posaient beaucoup de questions.

Dudley admirait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il avait même des étoiles dans les yeux quand un groupe de Mangemorts s'était lancé dans un mini match de Quidditch.

Son oncle et sa tante avait était plus réservés mais ils s'étaient lâchés sur la piste de danse.

En gros la fête fut une grande réussite. Tout le monde s'était amusé.

Maintenant Harry était en compagnie de son époux sur le bord d'une plage dans le Sud de l'Espagne.

C'est ici dans un paysage féerique et absolument magnifique que le Lord l'avait emmené pour trois jours de Lune de Miel.

Et cette fois Harry voulait vraiment donner son corps à ce beau ténébreux qui le narguait depuis un bout de rocher quelques mètres plus loin.

OoOoO

Les trois jours de pure bonheur et bronzage s'achevaient.

Retour à la réalité.

Harry ne voulait pas partir.

« Dit qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Harry allongé en étoile de mer sur le lit.

\- À part que je vais devenir Maître du Monde ? Pas grand-chose.»

Harry s'esclaffa à la remarque de son époux. C'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup parlé du passé mais pas assez du futur.

« Honnêtement Harry je ne sais pas...»

Le Lord rejoignit Harry sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je crois que cette guerre à assez durée. Les massacres aussi... Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Tu sais qui je suis. Mais la population, elle, pense que je suis le tueur fou, celui qui massacre et tue dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Comment me faire entendre alors que je suis l'ennemi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... A moins que... Mais oui... Tu t'en souviens quand j'ai utilisé le Chicaneur lors que ma cinquième année ?... On pourrait refaire la même chose. Je fais en sorte que le père de Luna te fasse faire une interview sous Veritaserum. Et moi aussi. On pourrait parler de la guerre et du fait que ce n'est pas les Mangemorts qui massacrent tous ses gens. Et puis je pourrais enfin révéler le sombre visage de Dumbledore.

\- C'est une idée qui se tient... Mais ne nous emballons pas. L'avenir nous réserve peut-être de drôle de surprises... Et toi que compte tu faire pour l'école. Comment vas-tu te comporter avec les Gryffons ?

\- Tu verras.»

Le sourire diabolique qu'arborer Harry faisait froid dans le dos. Mais Tom n'avait pas peur.

Il savait qu'Harry allait enfin arrêter de jouer les petit Gryffondor bien docile.

Il allait adorer voire Dumbledore se casser les dents à reprendre le contrôle de son arme.

Mais pour l'instant place au bonheur.

Son époux avait besoin de savoir qu'il était aimé.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	13. Chapter 12

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Retour au début des Vacances de Décembre.

Du côté de Dumbledore et ci.

Pour Ginny cela annoncé mariage et richesse en perceptive. De quoi la mettre de bonne humeur.

C'est dans l'optique qu'elle allait être Lady Potter-Black qu'elle fit de nombreux achats au chemin de Traverse. Robe de marié, chaussures, sous-vêtements, objets et nappes pour les tables, nourritures, objets de décoration...

D'où venait cet argent ? Des retraits qu'a fait pendant seize ans Dumbledore sur le compte d'Harry. Voilà où était passé l'argent qui était pour les Dursley au départ.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Ginny d'utiliser l'argent de son futur mari. Elle en avait cure. Dans quelques jours elle sera riche.

Le jour J de son incubation arriva enfin. Elle était un peu stressée mais tellement contente.

Elle allait être enceinte d'Harry. Même si celui-ci n'était au courant de rien.

Elle avait certes que quinze ans et elle n'avait pas fini ses études mais au moins son avenir était assuré. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre de beaux habits de Grande Marque de luxe. Elle allait enfin pouvoir participer à des dîners mondains. Elle allait enfin pouvoir redorer le blason de sa famille.

Et surtout elle allait enfin se faire plaisir.

Ce matin-là, Dumbledore l'emmena à Sainte Mangouste discrètement. Ils montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage, au service de pathologie des sortilèges et attendirent la guérisseuse-en-chef : Miriam Strout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la guérisseuse les appela et allèrent dans une salle d'auscultation.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, Miss. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda poliment Strout.

\- Bonjour. Mlle Weasley souhaiterait que vous l'incubait avec le sperme de son petit-ami.

\- Heu... Eh ben... Est-ce que vous voulez Mlle Weasley ? Vous êtes jeune et vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour vouloir un enfant.

\- C'est ce que je veux !»

La guérisseuse ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce que demandait Dumbledore était simple à réaliser. Elle avait vu le visage décidé de la Miss. Mais... Son âme de guérisseuse n'était pas trop d'accord avec tout ça. Toute cette histoire était louche. Elle ne voulait pas mettre enceinte cette jeune femme, peu importe sa décision.

D'autant plus qu'elle demandait une incubation. Un acte tout à fait légal, et elle avait le niveau requis pour cela. Mais si jamais le sperme recueilli n'était pas celui de son "petit ami". Et si Miss Weasley voulait tomber enceinte d'un pauvre jeune homme riche qui n'avait rien demandé ?

Après tout, la loi était très claire sur ce sujet. _"Tout homme m'étant enceinte une femme a pour obligation de se marier avec elle"._ On ne peut pas faire plus clair. Peu importe si l'homme avait vraiment couché avec la femme ou pas.

Elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cette loi. Car beaucoup de jeunes femmes, souvent des Né-Moldus ou des Sang-Mêlé pauvre, faisaient en sorte de tombées enceinte d'un homme riche, pour ensuite se marier avec lui et profité honteusement de leur fortune.

Puis quelques choses clochaient. Pourquoi Miss Weasley était venu avec Dumbledore et pas avec son pseudo petit ami ? A moins que le père soit Dumbledore, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas faire cet acte. Quitte à mentir sur la procédure à faire. Après tout c'est elle la guérisseuse.

« Bien si c'est ce que vous voulez... Tout a d'abord nous allons vérifier si vous n'êtes pas stérile. Cela ne sert à rien de faire l'incubation si vous êtes stérile.»

Le protocole ne faisait pas mention de cette étape. Et donc elle allait faire un test illégal mais elle n'avait pas tort pour autant. Incuber quelqu'un alors qu'il ou elle est stérile ne servait vraiment à rien.

Elle emmena les deux personnes dans une salle d'adjacente. Elle fit allonger l'enfant sur une table d'auscultation et lui demanda de ne pas bouger.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se concentra.

Elle récita une formule en latin et le ventre de Miss Weasley brilla en rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Miss Weasley nous allons avoir un problème... Vous êtes stérile.»

L'annonce fit son effet. Miss Weasley blanchit considérablement. Tandis que Dumbledore rougit de colère … ?

Elle ne montra aucune émotion, à part un peu de tristesse. Mais intérieurement elle se réjouit.

Peut-être avait-elle sauvé la vie d'un jeune homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Vous... Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Miss Weasley d'une petite voix.

\- Malheureusement oui. Je peux faire un examen plus complet pour en savoir un peu plus. Mais je ne vous préviens tout de suite. Il y a 99% de probabilité que vous soyez stérile et cela à vie.»

Dumbledore donna son accord tout de suite ainsi que Miss Weasley.

Elle préleva un peu de sang de la Miss, ainsi qu'un ovule grâce à un sort. Et partit faire son examen.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire d'examen complémentaire. Le résultat du sort était plus que suffisant. Miss Weasley était stérile.

Mais justement c'était bizarre. Molly Weasley, naît Prewett, était descendante d'une lignée connue pour sa fertilité. Et cela peut se vérifier rapidement, Molly avait eu deux frères, et elle-même avait accouchait de sept enfants. Sept. De quoi assuré la lignée Weasley.

Alors pourquoi la fille était stérile ? Est-ce naturelle ou pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait enfin sa réponse.

Quelqu'un lui avait fait boire une potion qui l'avait rendu stérile. Elle en était sûre. Les traces de la potion étaient minimes. Et si elle n'avait pas poussé aussi loin dans ses recherches, elle serait passée à côté de cet élément si révélateur. Elle ne connaissait pas cette potion. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'une potion de stérilité existât belle et bien. Mais les faits étaient là.

Mais là encore, elle se permit de réfléchir au calme dans son bureau. Elle avait laissé ses patients surprises dans la salle d'auscultation, verrouillé pour plus de discrétion et avec de quoi se divertir.

Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul potionniste capable de créer des potions si parfaite et si efficace, qu'il faisait régulièrement la Une des magazines de Potion, il était même considéré comme le meilleur potionniste de l'Europe : Severus Snape.

Elle n'était pas sûre que Snape soit la personne qui ait réalisé cette potion. Mais elle devait se renseigner. Quitte à passer pour une idiote devant lui.

Il fallait qu'elle le contact tout de suite. Mais comment faire ?... Pas le temps de réfléchir plus.

Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette, et elle se rendit à Poudlard. De là elle partit derechef vers les cachots. Elle ne croisa personne. Ni fantôme, ni professeur.

Elle toqua au bureau du Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Mais rien.

« Vous chercher quelqu'un Madame ? Demanda le fantôme de la maison Serpentard : le Baron Sanglant.

\- Oui, je cherche Severus Snape. Je suis Miriam Strout, guérisseuse à Sainte Mangouste. J'ai une affaire super urgente à régler et je dois voir immédiatement Severus Snape.

\- Hummm... Vous avez l'air sincère... Ne bouger pas. Je connais un moyen pour le contacter d'urgence... Je reviens.»

Le Baron partit. Miriam, angoissé, commença à faire des allers-retours entre le bout du couloir et le bureau de Snape.

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, de plus en plus angoissé, Miriam se fit la réflexion que peut-être le fantôme s'était moqué d'elle.

Mais enfin elle aperçut le Professeur de Potion.

« ENFIN ! Merci Mr Le Baron. Vous m'avez était d'une grande aide.

\- De rien.»

Snape la fit entrer dans ses appartements personnels à quelques couloirs du bureau du professeur de Potions, Slughorn. Il lui expliqua son changement de profession au sein de l'école mais aussi le fait que ses appartements étaient toujours au même endroit. Mais que de tout façon cela ne faisait pas grande différence, il n'était pas au château il y a quelques minutes.

« Professeur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement. Mais j'ai une grosse affaire sur les bras qui demande de la discrétion et surtout des explications. Fit Strout sans préambule.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je vais être brève. Mr Dumbledore et Miss Ginevra Weasley se trouve dans une de mes salles de consultation. Miss Weasley voulait que je l'incube avec le sperme de son "petit ami". Je l'ai ausculté avant et il se trouve qu'elle est stérile. Vous pensez bien que j'ai tiqué à ce résultat. Et sous le couvert de recherches approfondit, j'ai prélevé de son sang et un ovule. J'ai trouvé la trace d'une potion inconnue et je crois que c'est vous qui l'avait inventé et qu'il a fait ingurgiter à Miss Weasley. Ais-je tort ?

\- Non.

\- Qu... Quoi... Vous vous rendez compte ce que cela signifie ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- Vous êtes une excellente guérisseuse. Vous être brillante et vous avez foi en la vérité. Si vous me faîtes un Serment du Secret, je pourrais tout vous dire. Cependant, soyez sûr que vos convictions seront ébranlées.»

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et accepta.

Peut-être le regretta-t-elle plus tard. Mais au moins elle saurait ce qu'il se passe.

Severus lui fit un rapide et concentré rapport de la situation.

Lorsqu'elle remit les pieds dans son bureau trente minutes plus tard, elle était fière d'elle d'avoir agi ainsi. Même si elle avait brisé le protocole et mentit à ses patients.

Elle revint voir Dumbledore et Miss Weasley.

Elle ne mentit pas en disant que ses recherches confirmer le résultat du test. Ginevra Weasley est stérile. Et cela est irréversible.

OoOoO

Ronald Weasley venait tout juste de se lever. Il était 10h et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel.

Il savait que sa sœur était avec le Professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui et qu'elle allait être enceinte d'Harry.

Enfin il allait pouvoir profiter des galions de ce dégénéré de Potter. Enfin il allait pouvoir s'habiller correctement.

Enfin il allait pouvoir rabattre le claper de Malfoy. Lui qui se faisait un malin plaisir à le rabaisser car il était plus riche que lui. Eh ben maintenant cela allait être l'inverse. Car oui, il avait calculé, la fortune de Potter et des Black réunit était bien plus imposante que celle de Malfoy.

Et c'est lui, Ron Weasley, qui allait en profiter. Et il n'avait pas honte de son geste.

Depuis le début il suivait Potter uniquement parce que Dumbledore lui avait promis des tonnes de galions à la clé. Et c'est tout. Et les autres aussi.

Au début de sa Première année, il avait discuté avec les autres garçons et tous été d'accord. Potter était un Mage Noir. Sinon comment il avait pu battre l'Autre alors qu'il avait 1 an.

Potter apporte la mort aux gens qu'il entoure. D'abord ses parents, ensuite Cédric Diggory puis enfin Black.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il avait été obligé de suivre cet imbécile pour avoir sa récompense.

« Ron ? Je te dérange ? C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! Fit Hermione en rentrant dans sa chambre.

\- YES ! Je file à la salle de bain, je m'habille et je viens manger.»

Hermione Granger... Heureusement qu'elle était là.

Grâce à son intelligence, il avait évité de mourir bêtement. Ben oui... Potter n'était pas capable de faire un plan digne de ce nom. Il foncer droit sur le danger sans réfléchir. Foutu Potter.

OoOoO

Dumbledore était dans un état entre le choc, le déni et la colère. Un joyeux mélange de sentiments qui lui donnait une tête des plus affreuses.

Comment cela était possible ?

Ginny est stérile.

Son plan de futur héritier et tout le tralala tombaient à l'eau.

Mais pas de panique il trouverait bien un nouveau plan pour ce léger contre temps.

Le plus urgent c'est le mariage.

Il raccompagna la Weasley auprès de sa famille et expliqua le problème. Molly réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa fille, Ron était en colère et Hermione fulminait dans son coin.

« Les enfants. Clama Dumby. Ne vous inquiétait pas. Je vais chercher dans les livres une solution à tout cela. Le plus urgent maintenant c'est les préparatifs pour le mariage.»

Tous d'accord ils se mirent au travail, tandis que lui retournait d'un pas pressé dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Il chercha de nombreuses heures, et finalement il trouva une solution : Une adoption par le sang. C'est quelques choses de tout à fait illégal car le futur père n'était pas au courant et sûrement pas d'accord, mais il n'était plus à ça près.

1) Mlle Weasley doit tomber enceinte de n'importe qui

2) Prélever une goutte de sang du futur père

3) Incantation + potion

4) Faire boire le tout au père.

Ce n'est pas si compliquer.

Le matin du 23 Décembre fit son entrée. Dumbledore et ses mercenaires se rendirent au 4 Privet Drive pour enlever le gamin et faire un massacre de la famille restante. Du moins c'était le plan. Mais une fois arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne.

La neige tombait et pas un chat ne traînait dehors. Alors peut-être que si les gens habitant aux alentours du numéro 4 aurait jeté un œil dehors, ils auraient sans doute vu un drôle de vieux s'égosillant sous la neige, hurlant à la terre entière sur un gamin de seize ans qui n'était pas là. Ils auraient vu aussi un groupe d'homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds faisant les cent pas attendant que le vieux se calme. Mais personne ne fit attention à ce qu'il se passait dehors alors ils ratèrent tout cela.

Dumbledore se calma enfin, prit congé de ses mercenaires et transplana directement au Terrier.

Une fois là-bas il fit un rapide topo sur l'absence d'Harry et partit avertir l'Ordre pour faire des recherches sur où pouvait se trouver le foutu gamin.

Recherches qui ne donnèrent rien évidement. Tout le monde était sous pression. Surtout la gamine Weasley qui voyait son mariage être encore reportait. Mais il la calma en lui parlant de sa trouvaille. Bien sûr elle fut tout de suite d'accord, même si elle savait que si jamais elle pouvait être envoyée à Azkaban pour avoir fait cela. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Malgré l'absence d'Harry, Noël et le Nouvelle An passa rapidement. Ainsi le jour de la rentrée fut là.

Et ce qui est sûr c'est que Dumbledore n'était pas prêt à faire face à ce qui se passa.

OoOoO

Le retour au Manoir Serpentard fut rapide pour les jeunes mariés. Tom s'enquit de tous se qui s'était passé durant leur trois jours d'absence, il félicita Severus sur la démarche certes dangereuse mais utile avec Miriam Strout ; quant à Harry il retrouva ses amis.

Chacun allait de son commentaire sur le mariage. Mais ce qui fait le plus plaisir à Harry c'est que personne ne semblait révoltés ou dégouttait. Même Bella, qui avait eu un faible pour son Maître, était d'accord. Et c'est dans une ambiance chaleureuse et de bonheur que les vacances se terminèrent.

Les Dursley avaient décidés de rester au Manoir pour leur sécurité mais aussi parce qu'ils s'y sentaient bien. Malgré qu'il fût des Moldus, les autres les avaient acceptés et ils étaient utiles à leur manière.

Sirius lui fit promettre de tous faire pour qu'il s'amuse durant le reste de l'année et qu'il lui envoie les souvenirs. Remus lui rappela qu'il y avait tout de même un règlement intérieur mais qu'il était inutile. Les autres Mangemorts fit des au revoir plus conventionnels.

Tom semblait vraiment sur le point de pleurer comme une madeleine quand enfin il les quitta pour se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4.

Comme convenu avec ses amis, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un même compartiment et ils passeraient le voyage ensemble.

Durant une bonne partie de la journée, Ron et Hermione le cherchèrent mais ne le trouvèrent jamais. Ça à du bon de connaître des sorts Noir.

Une fois arrivait à l'école il laissa tout le monde rentrer avant de faire de même. Tout le monde l'observa marchait entre les allées des tables, passait devant ses amis Gryffons et s'asseoir à côté du Prince des Serpents, à la table des Serpentard bien sûr.

Tout le monde était scotché. Les Poufsouffle ne dirent rien et se contentait d'observer. Les Serdaigle émettaient des hypothèses sur le comportement du Héros. Les Gryffondor firent plus de bruit et insultait Harry de tous les noms sans cherchait à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Ron et Hermione étaient sur les fesses et tentaient d'accrocher le regard émeraude d'Harry, sans succès. Ginny était trop choqué pour faire un commentaire.

Dumbledore, lui, ne voulant pas brisait sa couverture de papy gâteau, ne dit rien. Mais pour les plus observateurs, ils pouvaient voir que le Directeur n'était pas d'accord avec le comportement du garçon.

Mais ce qui acheva tout le monde c'est le mot de bienvenu que la part du prof le plus honni de Poudlard : Severus Snape. En effet il lui souhaita la bienvenue à la table des Serpentard et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

OoOoO

Durant toute la semaine, Harry côtoya les Vert et Argent. Il allait en cours avec eux, manger avec eux, s'amusait avec eux, dormait dans le même dortoir. Tout, il faisait tout avec les Serpents peu importe l'année.

Severus ne lui disait rien, au contraire des autres profs qui essayaient de le remettre sur le droit chemin sans vouloir savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

Les Gryffons, dès les premiers jours de cours, l'insultaient et lui lançaient même des sorts.

Les autres maisons ne faisaient rien.

Dumbledore avait bien essayé de le convoquer dans son bureau mais il n'était jamais aller le voir.

Il voulait ce chaos, pour mieux réaliser son plan. Faire tomber Dumby et tout ça dans la plus grande légalité.

Il savait que l'enquête des Gobelins était bouclée. Maintenant il manquait plus que d'amasser les preuves qu'il voulait. Et pour cela il voulait retrouver les personnes responsables des massacres à travers le pays. Et pour ça, il voulait pousser Dumbledore dans ces derniers retranchements grâce à son comportement.

Et cela eu l'effet escompté. Il joua avec les nerfs des autres pendant plus d'un mois, et finalement Dumbledore fit l'erreur d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard durant une sortie. Heureusement, Harry avait averti Tom grâce au lien et les véritable Mangemorts se déplacèrent sur place.

Le combat fut acharné, et beaucoup d'enfants furent sur le cul en voyant leur Héros se battre au côté des Lestrange en face de gens inconnu vêtu de noir.

« Vous avez perdu, clama Harry en désarment la dernière personne inconnue debout. Rendez-vous et faîtes ce qu'on vous dit sinon on vous emmène de force au Ministère.»

A la stupeur générale, les hommes se rendirent sans protester et les Mangemorts se retirèrent sans dire un mot ou faire du mal aux élèves.

OoOoO

Amelia Bones était tranquillement entrain de relire un dossier quand elle vit débarquée dans son bureau Harry Potter.

« Mr Potter, je... Fit Amelia avant d'être coupé.

\- Je souhaite déposer une plainte contre le Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Coupa Harry sérieux

\- Heuuu, je... Très bien... Pour quel motif ? Demanda Amelia sous le choc.

\- Contre détournement d'argent, non-respect des lois, non-respect de son statue de tuteur magique, tentative de vol d'héritage, signature d'un contrat sous la contrainte, meurtre, tentative de meurtre et trahison envers la Nation.»

Amelia était pâle. Elle écrivit tout de même les motifs de la plainte.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je dépose une plainte envers Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger pour espionnage et vol d'argent. Et envers Ginevra Molly Weasley pour viol, espionnage, vol d'argent. Puis une envers Molly Weasley pour participation aux actions de Dumbledore... Je crois que c'est bon. Vous avez tout bien noté ?

-Oui. Souffla Amelia. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Ne vous en fait pas je gère.»

Harry partie de suite après ça.

Elle se permit de boire un verre d'alcool fort avant d'aller déposer tous les dossiers au Magenmagot pour traitement. Elle se permit de le mettre dans le tas de dossier à traiter d'urgence.

Elle ne savait pas qu'à ce moment-là le futur du monde Magique allait changer.

OoOoO

Harry était fier de lui. Très fier.

Une fois les mercenaires de Dumbledore enfermé dans les cachots de Poudlard sous la surveillance des septièmes années de Serpentard, du professeur Snape, d'Alastor Maugrey et de Tonks, il avait transplanait pour le Ministère avant même que Dumbledore ne puisse en plaçait une.

Il était revenu et maintenant il attendait la Une de la Gazette qui sortirait ce soir.

Et à 19h précise une huée de hiboux fit son entrée.

 _LES PROCÈS DU SIÈCLE : Harry Potter contre la Lumière_

 _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs_

 _J'ai eu vent que cette après-midi, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour nos enfants, Mr Harry James Potter fut encore une fois un Héros. En effet il s'est battu au côté de Mangemorts pour sauver ses amis._

 _Oui vous avez bien lu. Notre Héros s'est battu au côté de Mangemorts. Ils se sont battus contre des inconnus qui venaient de débarquer pour vraisemblablement tuer nos chers petits lascars._

 _Une jeune fille qui j'ai interrogé m'a dit ces mots : "Nous venons tout juste de mettre les pieds dans le village quand soudain des inconnus vêtu de noir sont arrivés. Ils ont lancé un sort de découpe à mes amis et Harry est arrivé. Quelques instants plus tard, des Mangemorts sont arrivés. Il y avait les Lestrange mais aussi les Malfoy, Greyback, Nott et tant d'autres. J'ai cru que c'était la fin. Mais les Mangemorts ne nous ont pas attaqués. Ils nous ont protégés contre les inconnus. Je crois que je peux le dire, les Mangemorts nous ont sauvés la vie. Maintenant les inconnus sont dans les cachots sous une surveillance constante."_

 _Oui aujourd'hui des Mangemorts ont sauvé le futur du monde Magique._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Personne ne le sait._

 _Ou peut-être que cela à un rapport avec la suite de la journée._

 _Car notre Héros est de suite allé voir le Ministère, non pas pour relater les faits mais pour déposer des plaintes._

 _Contre qui ?_

 _Contre le Directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore, ses meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, contre Ginevra Weasley et Molly Weasley._

 _Motif ?_

 _Je n'ai pas pu le découvrir._

 _Mais cela promet. Notre Héros se bats contre des méchants au côté de Mangemorts, il porte plainte contre des gens de la Lumière. Mais que ce passe-t-il ?_

 _Est-ce que Potter serait devenu fous ? Ou bien les Mangemorts sont-ils tous devenu des gens bien ? Que cache Dumbledore pour que son protégé se retourne contre lui ?_

 _Vous en serez plus d'ici quelques temps._

 _Moi, je vous le dis, ses procès sont les procès du Siècle._

 _Rita Skeeter_

L'annonce fit son effet.

Les Serpentard étaient tous ravit, les Serdaigle avaient la bouche grande ouverte et avait mis en place des petits groupes pour discutés des derniers événements. Les Poufsouffle soutenaient leur credo : observer avant d'agir. Donc ils ne firent rien de plus que de lire l'article et observaient les autres.

Par contre les Gryffondor, eux, avait pris à partit Harry, qui se trouvait pour ne pas changer attabler à côté de son grand-frère.

On pouvait entendre tout sorte de choses allant de "Mais c'est quoi ses conneries !" de la part de Seamus à "C'est un Mage Noir ! Il veut tous nous tué et il commence avec Dumbledore." crié par Ron.

Dumbledore ne prit même plus la peine de revêtir son masque de gentil papy et commençait à crier à Harry dans la Grande Salle de c'était une honte et que ses parents devraient avoir honte de lui.

Puis voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, il se mit à le dénigrait. Pour la plus grande stupeur des élèves et des professeurs. Il aurait bien voulu combattre ce morveux mais il sentait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à tous les Serpentard et Harry. Il compte mettre toutes ses forces dans le procès.

Harry sans fichait. Certes tout était allé très vite mais il n'en pouvait plus. Tom lui manquait et tout lui prenait la tête pour rien.

De plus il se sentait malade depuis son retour de sa nuit de noce.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	14. Chapter 13

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Le jour J des procès était arrivé.

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis l'annonce. Et comme prévu par Tom, tous les journalistes étaient présents dans la salle du procès. Il était sur le banc des Témoins comme il avait voulu. Accompagné par Arthur Weasley et de ses enfants sauf les deux plus jeune, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape. Et à son grand étonnement, il y avait aussi Ragnar, le Gobelin en charge des coffres de son mari.

La plupart des Mangemorts était sur le banc des spectateurs en de plus des gens sans intérêt.

Sur le banc des accusés se trouvait Dumbledore, Ron et Ginny Weasley ainsi que leur mère et Hermione Granger.

Enfin sur un dernier banc se trouvait les juges choisit par la Magie. Ils délivreront le verdict et les sanctions.

Amelia Bones entra et ouvrit la séance avec le procès de Molly Weasley. Elle présiderait cette séance puisque le chef était un des accusés.

« Mr Potter, ...

\- Lord Potter-Black.

\- Oh... Lord Potter-Black, veuillez annoncer aux juges les motifs de votre plainte envers Madame Molly Weasley naît Prewett.

\- Je porte plainte contre Molly Weasley naît Prewett pour participation aux actions de Albus Dumbledore qui sont tentatives de vol d'héritage et détournement d'argent.

\- Très bien, veuillez faire venir un Témoin.»

Les journalistes notés tout ce qu'il se passait. Les plumes grattaient et allait gratter, c'est sûr.

« J'appelle comme Témoin : Sirius Orion Black.»

Amelia du ramener le silence dû à l'annonce. "Sirius Black, le fugitif !"...

« Silence ! Mr Sirius Black a été réhabilité au sein du Monde Magique il y a peu, il a tout à fait le droit de témoigner.»

Ce qui était vrai car quelques minutes avant, Sirius avait témoigné sous Veritaserum. Et Amelia l'avait acquitté, juste à temps.

Sirius se présenta et se mit bien en face des juges.

« Mr Black, veuillez nous dire tout ce que vous savez. Si vous mentez nous le sauront. Fit Amelia.

\- Hey ben, durant ma fuite et juste avant ma fausse mort, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et Molly Weasley, ils parlaient notamment de l'argent que volait Dumbledore depuis les un an d'Harry pour financer un futur mariage entre Harry et la fille Weasley. Une fois marié, Ginevra Weasley qui serait devenu Lady Potter, et aurait donc accès aux coffres de mon filleul et donc elle pourrait aussi signer les papiers nécessaires pour que sa famille puisse avoir entièrement accès aux coffres... Voilà je sais que ça.

\- Bien, Lord Potter-Black veuillez appeler votre second Témoin.»

Sirius laissa la place à Ragnar qui venait d'être appelé. Tout comme Sirius, il se posta juste devant les juges dans un cercle parfait fait de runes.

« Mr Ragnar, vous êtes en charge des coffres de Lord Potter-Black, veuillez nous faire part de vos observations. Expliqua Amelia.

\- J'ai pu constater que Mme Weasley avait tenté plusieurs fois de voler l'héritage de mon client notamment grâce au contrat de mariage. Mariage que mon client refuse de faire et en a juré sur sa magie. Elle cautionnait totalement les actions de Mr Dumbledore puisqu'elle savait qu'elle avait utilisé l'argent volait de mon client pour acheter des affaires pour le futur mariage. Je vous donne les copies de notre dossier d'enquête.»

Amelia fit passer les documents et fit appeler Molly au siège des accusés. Celle-ci s'assit rouge de colère mais les yeux tristes.

« Mme Molly Weasley, les accusations contre vous sont graves. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté de voler Harry, Ni son héritage. Tout ce que je voulais été de l'aider à assumer son rôle de Lord. C'est tout. Je pensais bien faire avec le contrat de mariage. Il devait épouser une gentille petite sorcière et vivre heureux. Pleura Molly assise sur le siège des accusés.

\- Vous imaginez bien que si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, les juristes vont de suite délibérée sur le verdict ?

\- Oui.»

Molly ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Elle se savait perdu. Alors elle espérait quand jouant la femme qui voulait juste le bien de l'enfant elle allait s'en tirer. Elle s'en est toujours tirée ainsi.

Mais les juges ont décidé qu'elle était coupable. Elle aura à payer 2 000 gallions de dédommagements et elle aura des travaux d'intérêt général faire au Ministère pendant 3 ans.

Elle échappe de peu à l'emprisonnement à Azkaban, uniquement parce qu'elle avait été utiliser par Dumbledore

Molly s'effondra. Elle n'avait pas une telle somme sur son compte personnelle. Donc elle aurait à travailler. Mais qui voudrait d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait jamais travailler.

Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Comment osait-on la traiter ainsi alors qu'elle avait voulu le meilleur pour sa famille ? ... On l'a fit sortir et on l'a transporté jusqu'à une salle pour qu'elle réalise bien qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas aller directement à Azkaban.

Amelia réclama le silence et reprit le fil des procès.

« Mr Potter-Black veuillez annoncer les motifs de votre plainte contre Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger.

\- Je porte plainte contre eux pour espionnage et vol d'argent.

\- Les motifs sont les mêmes, les dossiers seront traités en même temps. Veuillez annoncer votre premier Témoin.»

Ragnar se leva une nouvelle fois, et présenta le souvenir de la discussion qui avait eu lieux à l'infirmerie, le jour de la découverte de la Trahison. Ainsi qu'un dossier sur les relevés des comptes de Ron et Hermione.

Tout le monde était choqué des propos du Directeur. Mais aussi du comportement des jeunes enfants.

Des jeunes enfants, innocent mais pas trop, portaient des propos terribles.

« Bien, merci Mr Ragnar. J'appelle Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley pour sa défense... Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Je plaide non coupable. Clama-t-il assit à son tour sur le siège des accusés. Ce qui déclencha une révolte de la part de tout le monde.

\- SILENCE ! Vous vous rendez compte que le souvenir visionnait vous montre entrain d'accepter la proposition de Mr Dumbledore, de plus les papiers fournit par Ragnar montre bien que vous avez volé l'argent de Mr Potter-Black ?

\- Je... Heu... Je ne savais pas que c'était l'argent de Potter.

\- OBJECTION ! Cria Harry. Sur les dossiers donné, Ragnar démontre que Mr Weasley et Mlle Granger étaient parfaitement au courant que c'était mon argent qu'ils acceptaient.

\- Objection retenu. Continuez Mr Weasley.

\- Je... J'étais payé pour l'espionner. Mais c'était pour son bien. Je suis non coupable. C'était pour son bien.»

Amelia était lasse. Ce garçon était un pur idiot et il le prouvait en ne sachant même pas se défendre correctement. Bah ce n'était pas son problème. Elle appela Granger pour sa défense.

« Je déclare non coupable. Je savais que c'était l'argent de Potter mais comment peut-on me dire que je suis une voleuse alors que l'argent que nous donner Mr Dumbledore était tirer du coffre de celui-ci ?

\- Mr Potter-Black, vous pouvez répondre.

\- En effet c'est une bonne question. Commença Harry, se levant et allant devant les juges. Mais Mlle Granger a dit qu'elle savait qu'à la base cela était mon argent. Dans l'optique qu'elle ne m'a jamais demandé la permission de prendre mon argent et le fait qu'elle était payée pour m'espionner, on peut supposer que c'est un vol secondaire. Puisque que l'argent était prélevé des comptes de Mr Dumbledore.

\- Votre argumentation a été pris en compte. Qu'avez-vous à rajouter Mlle Granger sur le plan de l'espionnage ? Demanda Bones.

\- Je... Je ne l'espionnais pas. Je le surveillais. Au moment des faits, Potter venait de perdre son parrain, Sirius Black. Donc on avait peur qu'il fasse quelques choses de stupide sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Donc, vous surveiller Mr Potter-Black... Et est-ce que le fait de lui avoir fait signer un papier, illégalement, pour remettre les pleins pouvoirs à Mr Dumbledore sur les coffres Potter et Black faisait aussi partit de votre surveillance ? Demande judicieusement Amelia.

\- Heu... Je.»

Cette partie de l'histoire ne faisait pas partie de la plainte originelle mais elle méritait d'être soulevé.

« Je pensais bien faire. Potter n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions pour s'occuper d'une telle charge de responsabilités. Mr Dumbledore était tout à fait à mène de la faire pour lui. Dumbledore est une personne de confiance.

\- Et vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée tout en sachant que Mr Dumbledore volait dans les coffres de Mr Potter-Black ?

\- Heu... Oui.»

Hermione ne rajouta rien. Ce qui est certains c'est qu'Amelia les plaignait. Tant d'aveuglement juste pour de l'argent.

« J'aurais quelques questions à poser Mme. Fit Harry.

\- Allez-y.

\- Hermione, Ron... Je me demandais pourquoi des personnes comme vous, des enfants, avez pu aussi mal tourner ?

\- Commença ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Nous nous somme rencontrer dès les premiers jours en première année. On s'est côtoyait, on était le Trio d'Or. Pourquoi m'avoir fait cela ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu demandes pourquoi ?... Fit Ron rouge de colère car il ne supportait pas le fait d'être un des accusés. Mais parce que tu es un idiot. Tu as de l'argent et tu ne nous en fait même pas profité. Tu te plains tout le temps de la perte de tes parents mais tu ne réalises même pas la chance que s'est d'avoir de l'argent. Te bien t'habiller. Tu me dégoutte !

\- De plus, dès que tu serais sorti de l'école tu n'aurais même pas à t'inquiétai de tes notes car tu aurais déjà un avenir assuré. Fit Hermione prit dans l'élan de colère de Ron. Alors que moi, je devrais trimer pour avoir de la reconnaissance.

\- Je vois. Alors c'est juste l'argent et la gloire qui vous intéresse... Je n'ai plus de questions.»

Amelia fit rasseoir tout le monde et les juges rendirent leur verdict.

A l'unanimité, ils sont considérés comme coupable. Vu leur jeune âge, ils n'iront pas à Azkaban, mais il était condamné à payer 5 000 galions de réparations, des travaux d'intérêt générale pendant 4 ans au Ministère et ils n'auront aucun avenir dans les postes les plus prestigieux dû à leurs actions passées. Adieux le rêve de gloire entant qu'Auror pour Ron et adieux le rêve d'un bon avenir en tant qu'avocate pour Hermione.

De plus, ils sont renvoyés de Poudlard et sont obliger de finir leurs études à Durmstrang pour Ron et Beauxbâtons pour Hermione, des écoles plus strictes et plus dur que Poudlard.

Amelia regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 13h. Elle leva la séance pour manger.

OoOoO

Harry était très satisfait du déroulement des procès. Il sortit en même temps que les autres Témoins. Amelia les accompagna dans une salle à l'écart de la presse et les laissa au bon soin d'un elfe de maison qui leur apporta à manger.

Il rejoignit Tom dès qu'il le vit franchir les portes et l'embrassa.

« Que je suis heureux de te revoir mon cher et tendre petit lion. Fit Tom.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux. Il ne reste que Ginny et Dumby et tout sera fini.»

Ils mangèrent et attendirent. Ils se changèrent les idées en parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais juste avant la reprise, Harry se sentit mal. Il rassura tout le monde avant de retourner sur les bancs du dernier procès.

« SILENCE ! Le prochain procès est Lord Harry Potter-Black contre Ginevra Molly Weasley. Lord Potter-Black veuillez annoncer votre motif.

\- Je porte plainte contre viol, espionnage, vol d'argent. J'appelle mon premier Témoin : Arthur Weasley.»

Tous retenir leur respiration à la mention de viol. Leur Héros avait été violé ?

Beaucoup tournèrent un regard des plus mauvais à la gamine Weasley. Être violé n'était pas une honte mais il fallait en parler pour que les responsables soient jugés.

« Je ne sais pas quoi pensé. Commença Arthur d'une petite voix. Tout ce que vous devez savoir ce que ma fille, Ginny c'est comporter... Comme une fille de joie pour ne pas insulter ma propre chaire. Même si c'était discret, lorsqu'Harry était venu à la maison elle le collait et le harcelait. Et je ne voulais pas le croire mais c'était bien ma fille qui était payer par Dumbledore pour l'espionner et voir s'il ne fréquenté par une autre personne qu'elle. Elle voulait même lui faire signer un contrat de mariage. Quand j'ai su qu'elle avait... Enfin je crois que vous avez compris. C'est mon enfant, alors je l'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'elle fasse. Mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle a fait.»

Les paroles du père avaient ému plus d'une personne. Harry raccompagna Arthur et demanda aux autres enfants Weasley d'aller témoigner ensemble pour aller plus vite. Il ne voulait pas que ça se remarque mais il avait des sueurs froides, il avait dû attraper quelques choses.

Le témoignage des enfants relata les faits divers de Ginny à l'école. Et ils ne se privèrent pas pour indiquer qu'elle avait couché avec tout le monde pour se "préparer" à satisfaire Harry. Ils relatèrent aussi son comportement depuis qu'elle avait prévu de se marier.

Et pour aggraver son cas, Severus demanda à ce qu'exceptionnellement une autre personne vienne témoigner, même si elle n'était pas prévue.

Cela fut accepter et Miriam Strout vint témoigner.

« Mlle Weasley, si tout ce qui est dit est vrai, alors vous avez de gros problèmes. Quelques choses à dire pour vous défendre ?

\- Heu... Hésita Ginny devant la foule de personnes hostile.»

Après quelques hésitations et rougissement, elle craqua sous la pression.

« Je voulais juste une vie meilleure. Et Harry était mon promis depuis ma naissance. C'est moi la prochaine Lady Potter-Black. Je me fiche que le plan "bébé" n'a pas pu aboutir. Je serai riche et j'aurais enfin toute la gloire. Je l'ai violé et alors ? Ça faisait partie du plan. Je le devais pour essayer d'avoir un enfant. Ça n'a pas marché alors on devait se marier. Même s'il ne le voulait pas. Je m'en fiche de ses désirs. Je SUIS la prochaine Lady Potter-Black.»

Les juges horrifiaient par les désirs de la jeune fille et la jugèrent coupable de haute trahison envers un Lord. Elle est condamnée à purger une peine de 2 ans d'emprisonnement sans pour autant aller à Azkaban, dû encore à son jeune âge. Elle doit verser à Harry 8 000 galions et doit faire des travaux d'intérêt générale au Ministère pendant 4 ans. De plus, lors de sa sortie de prison elle serait obligée de finir son cursus scolaire à Beauxbâtons. Dès la sentence rendue, elle fut placée sous la seule et unique tutelle de son père.

Enfin vint le procès de Dumbledore. Jusque-là, il n'avait rien dit mais vu qu'il avait eu le temps de préparer sa défense, il pensait pouvoir bien s'en sortir tout en coulant le gamin impétueux qui était entrain de briser tous ces plans.

« Lord Potter-Black veuillez annoncer les motifs que vous avez contre Mr Dumbledore.

\- Je porte plainte pour détournement d'argent, non-respect des lois, non-respect de son statue de tuteur magique, tentative de vol d'héritage, signature d'un contrat sous la contrainte, meurtre, tentative de meurtre et trahison envers le Nation.»

A l'énonce des motifs tous prirent conscience que CE procès était celui qui allait décider du futur du monde de la magie. Car pour beaucoup, Dumbledore était la Lumière. Et donc celui qui devait guider le peuple. Mais si ce que disait Harry était vrai, alors...

« Lord Potter-Black, suite au précédent procès, les juges ont décidé que Mr Dumbledore était déjà coupable de détournement d'argent et vol d'héritage, et signature d'un contrat illégal stipulant les pleins pouvoir sur vos coffres. Veuillez nous éclairer sur le reste des motifs de plaintes.

\- J'appelle pour commencer Mr Ragnar pour les motifs "non respecter de la loi" et " non-respect de son statue de tuteur magique".»

Comme prévu Ragnar fit passer un dossier et expliqua la véracité des motifs.

« Mr Dumbledore qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Comme vous avez pu le lire Mr Potter-Black me reproche de l'avoir placé chez sa famille Moldu. Mais revenons au moment des faits. Le Lord Noir venait de disparaître et beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient en fuite. Il était en danger. Et j'ai pensé qu'en le plaçant dans sa famille Moldu, personne ne pourrait le retrouver, surtout pas les Mangemorts.

\- Effectivement, personne ne m'a retrouvé. Clama Harry. Sauf que vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des lois. Et je crois me souvenir que de ne pas respecter les dernières volontés d'un défunt est puni de 5 mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. J'ai entendu le testament de mes parents et ma garde aurait dû aller à Remus Lupin puisque Sirius Black ne pouvait pas m'élever à ce moment-là. Mais si pour une raison quelque conque, Remus ne pouvait pas avoir ma garde alors j'aurais dû aller chez Severus, puis Lucius, puis Tom Jedusor et enfin chez mon oncle Vernon. Et vous le saviez.»

Des chuchotis se firent entendre du côté des spectateurs. Même si les gestes de Dumbledore étaient louables, il n'était pas au-dessus des lois. Mais d'autres se posaient la question de qui était Tom Jedusor ?

Ne pas respecter les volontés d'un défunt est très grave. Et apprendre que le Survivant aurait pu être élever par un potionniste de talent ou les Malfoy ou un inconnu qui avait gagner le respect des défunts Potter, est une pure surprise.

« Les juges décideront de votre sort sur ce motif. Maintenant, Mr Dumbledore qu'avait à dire pour votre non respecter de votre statut de tuteur magique ?

\- Je dois dire que je suis coupable. Mais si je n'ai pas pris contact avec Harry c'est parce que je pensais qu'il était trop jeune pour savoir. 9 ans. N'est-ce pas un peu jeune ?

\- C'est la loi. Fit Amelia. Vous n'êtes pas au-dessus de la loi. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez penser. Vous auriez dû prendre contact avec Lord Potter-Black même si vous pensiez qu'il était trop jeune.»

Les juges délibérèrent et le jugèrent coupable pour ces deux motifs. Il purgerait une peine de 5 mois de prison plus il devra verser 1 500 galions d'amende.

« J'appelle maintenant Tom Elvis Jedusor pour le reste des motifs à savoir : meurtre, tentative de meurtre et trahison envers notre nation.

\- QUOI ? Cria Dumbledore. Mais…. C'EST VOLDEMORT.»

L'annonce refroidit tout le monde. Tom se leva des bancs des Témoins calmement et s'avança devant les juges.

Personne ne parla ou ne fit un geste pour l'arrêter. Une partie de la salle était pour rester et voir ce qu'il allait se passait ; et l'autre pensé qu'il fallait l'arrêter pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Mais Harry rappela que Voldy était là depuis le début des procès et n'avait jamais eu un comportement déplacé. Cela calma tout le monde. Une fois devant les juges, il sourit à Harry et prit la parole.

« Je crois que pour que vous compreniez tout, il faut que je vous raconte mon histoire.»

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	15. Chapter 14

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

« Je suis rentré à Poudlard en espérant vivre une nouvelle vie, loin de la prison qu'était l'orphelinat où j'habitais. Et je ne m'étais pas tromper. Mes sept années à l'école m'ont été bénéfiques. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert que j'étais le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Aimant étudier, j'ai vite vu que les Né-Moldu et les Sang-Mêlé rejetaient nos fêtes car ils les considéraient comme barbares. Combien de fêtes sorciers nous reste-t-il ? Aucune. Alors que nous sommes des sorciers. C'est pour cela que j'ai commençait à créer les Mangemorts. Je me faisais appeler Lord Voldemort car c'était l'anagramme de mon nom et que cela protégé d'une certaine manière mon anonymat. Pour preuve, aujourd'hui personne ou presque ne savait mon véritable nom.»

Tous étaient suspendus à ces lèvres. Dumbledore avait bien essayé de se manifestait mais un Silencio vola de la baguette d'Amélia et les chaîne du sièges le maintien en place.

Harry était parti s'asseoir car il était assez mal. Il avait envie de manger.

« Mais j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à quelques choses de très mauvais. Et c'est cela et en tuant que je suis devenu un monstre. J'ai tué, oui. Mais j'ai pu redevenir un peu moi-même grâce à Lily et James Potter. Ce couple qui venait tout juste d'avoir Harry est venu vers moi pour protéger l'enfant. Harry était en danger à cause de Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas pu les protéger et ce fameux soir d'Halloween. James et Lily sont mort de la main de Dumbledore. Et le Directeur m'a eu aussi, je suis arrivé trop tard. Il m'a accusé et comme vous me preniez tous pour un monstre vous l'avez cru... Je suis revenu. Et j'ai retrouvait ma santé mentale et ma véritable apparence. J'ai eu vent des massacres que mes Mangemorts faisaient. Mais ce n'était pas eux, ce n'étaient pas eux qui étaient sur les champs de batailles. Des inconnus nous accusaient. Et comme nous étions les méchants alors c'était vrai.»

Tous prirent conscience de leurs erreurs et des conséquences que cela avait eues.

« C'est Harry qui prit l'initiative de me contacter en premier. Depuis ce jour, il a ouvert les yeux sur les agissements de Dumbledore. Je l'ai aidé et... Et j'ai pu me rendre compte que Dumbledore faisait exprès de mettre Harry sur mon chemin pour que je le tue. Mais heureusement je n'ai jamais réussi... Le contrat de mariage est arrivé dans l'équation. Harry ne voulait pas et après de nombreuses heures de recherches j'ai pu l'aider... Depuis Noël nous sommes mariés. Je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor-Potter-Black.»

Tous ouvrir grand la bouche. Dumbledore le premier. Ils avaient tous bien entendu ?

Mariés ?

Harry souriait au souvenir de ce moment inoubliable. Cela confirma les paroles du Mage Noir.

« Nous sommes des âmes sœur et la magie a béni notre mariage. Depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard il y a peu nous avons eu la confirmation que les inconnus qui organisaient les massacres sont à la solde de Dumbledore. »

Alors là maintenant c'est des fantômes qui était entrain d'écouter, tellement que les personnes présentes avaient pâli.

Alors depuis le début, c'était Dumbledore le méchant ?

« Meurtre de Lily et James Potter de sa main et d'innocent sur son ordre, tentatives de meurtre sur Harry, trahison de la Nation pour avoir manipuler tout le monde, Harry le premier. Je jure sur ma Magie et ma vie que tout ce que j'ai dit est l'entière vérité. Finit Tom.»

Un filet blanc sortit de sa poitrine et s'enroula autour de lui.

Vérité.

C'était la pure vérité.

Puis d'un coup tout se bouscula. Les gens voulaient tuer de leur main Dumbledore, le responsable de tant de malheur.

Amelia cria SILENCE en enfin au bout de dix minutes de promesses de renvoie de tout le monde, le silence se fit.

« Mr Dumbledore. Cracha Amelia. Votre défense ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Mais tout ce qu'il a dit n'est que pure mensonge. Comment pourrais-je vouloir tuer un enfant innocent ?

\- J'appelle Severus comme Témoin. Répondit Harry à la question muette de la Présidente.

\- Comme vous le savait je suis professeur depuis de nombreuses années à Poudlard. Commença Severus d'une voix froide devant les jurés. Je fais partie aussi de l'Ordre du Phénix, en tant qu'espion pour le Lord Noir. J'ai eu de nombreux entretiens avec Dumbledore. Et il ne m'a jamais caché ses folies et ses envies de gloires, bien que maintenant il me le cachait. Sûrement avait-il eu vent de ma véritable allégeance. Et je peux vous dire, que c'est moi qui est mis en relation le Lord et les Potter. Avec Lucius, nous faisions les intermédiaires. Pour moi, Dumbledore a eu trop de pouvoir dans ses mains et cela depuis la défaite de Grindelwald.»

Severus laissa la place à Draco qui en rajouta une couche en racontant comment Harry avait pu être bouleversé par la découverte de la vérité en lisant les premiers courriers du Lord et surtout celle de sa mère. Une copie des documents circula.

« C'est FAUX. Cria Dumbledore.

\- SILENCE. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous vous enfoncer ? Tous ont juré sur leur magie et vie que c'était l'entière vérité. Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, vous avez le droit à la parole pour vous défendre.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs. Admit Dumbledore, bien que personnes ne fut dupe sur sa tentative de minimiser les choses. Mais que voulez-vous vous que je vous dise. J'ai essayé de rendre le monde plus juste. J'ai tout fait pour le protégé et protégé Harry. Et voilà comment je suis remercié.»

Dumbledore commençait à voir qu'il était piégé. Alors il allait descendre Potter.

« Vous ne voyez pas que c'est Tom qui manipule tout. Il a embobiné Harry. Il l'a retourné contre moi. Et vous ne faîtes rien ? Moi, je me bats. Moi je vois la vérité. Tom a obligé Harry à se marier avec lui. Certes j'ai fait des erreurs mais qui n'en fait pas. Je voulais le bien d'Harry. Je voulais qu'il passe une bonne année à Poudlard sans se préoccuper de la vie politique du pays. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux avec une gentille sorcière. Mais voilà qu'il est marié avec son ennemi. NOTRE ennemi. Ne voyez-vous pas que Voldemort est entrain de gagner ? Êtes-vous donc si aveugle que cela pour ne pas voir que VOLDEMORT A TOUT INVENTER POUR NOUS DIVISER ? Beugla Dumbledore furieux.

\- Sauf que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Reprit calmement Tom. Vous êtes fous, comme je l'ai été un temps. Sauf qu'à la différence de vous, je suis totalement seins d'esprit maintenant. Vous voulez descendre Harry et m'accusait de tous les malheurs du monde car vous êtes entrain de réaliser que vos plans tombent à l'eau. Vous joué au papy bien veillant et protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin pour mieux embobiner les gens. Sauf que ça ne marche pas avec moi et Harry.

\- TOI. Aboya Dumbledore embourber dans sa folie et sa rage de voir tout s'effondrer à cause d'un gamin. Toi tu n'es qu'un monstre. Tu aurais dû rester à ta place. Tu aurais été le monstre que j'aurais éradiqué avec l'aide d'Harry. J'aurais été le Héros qui avait aidé le Survivant. J'aurais pu être le Ministre de la Magie et j'aurais pu être le Gouverneur du monde. Mais TU AS TOUT RUINÉ. Je...»

Sa voix s'éteint en même temps que le Silencio d'un des juges vola à travers la pièce.

Les juges qui avait délibéraient pendant le monologue de Dumbledore et ils prononcèrent la sentence.

Azkaban à vie.

Tout l'argent sur les comptes du Dumbledore était reversé à Harry pour dédommagement.

Les propriétés obtenues seront vendues et l'argent ira aux orphelinats sorciers et moldus.

Dumbledore se vit retirer toutes ses récompenses et ses titres, et se fit embarquer par des Aurors jusqu'à son nouveau chez lui.

Harry souffla et accompagné de son mari se rendirent dans son foyer après avoir salué tout le monde.

OoOoO

La Une du lendemain bouscula tout le monde magique.

 _L'Ombre est la Lumière, la Lumière est l'Ombre : Harry James Potter-Black-Jedusor vs la Lumière_

 _Hier se sont déroulé les procès de Molly, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger et Albus Dumbledore._

 _Et tous ont été jugé coupables._

 _Vol d'argent, vol d'héritage et espionnage pour Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger._

 _Viol, vol d'argent, vol d'héritage et espionnage pour Ginevra Weasley._

 _Participation aux activités douteuses de Dumbledore et vol d'argent et d'héritage pour Molly Weasley._

 _Et enfin détournement d'argent, non-respect des lois, non-respect de son statue de tuteur magique, tentative de vol d'héritage, signature d'un contrat sous la contrainte, meurtre, tentative de meurtre et trahison envers le Nation pour notre cher Dumbledore._

 _Hier, des révélations ont été faites de la part des accusés._

 _On sait maintenant que les "meilleur" amis de notre Héros sont justes des profiteurs et de la mauvaise graine. Ils ont été jugés, et sont condamnés à payer 5 000 galions de réparations, des travaux d'intérêt générale au Ministère pendant 4 ans et ils n'auront aucun avenir au Ministère. De plus, ils sont renvoyés de Poudlard._

 _La dernière enfant des Weasley se voit emprisonner 2 ans, forcer aux travaux généraux pendant 4 ans et doit verser 8 000 galions. Elle est de plus placé sous la seule et unique tutelle de son père, Arthur Weasley puisque sa mère, Molly Weasley est reconnu coupable et est condamné aux travaux généraux pendant 3 ans au Ministère et doit payer 1 000 galions._

 _Mais ce n'est pas les faits les plus marquants._

 _En effet Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorcier et détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin, est en RÉALITÉ le MÉCHANT._

 _C'est Tom Elvis Jedusor-Potter-Black, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, qui a tout révélé en jurant sur sa magie et sa vie._

 _Suite à cela, Dumbledore, sous la colère à tout révélé. Pour ne citer qu'une partie de son discourt, voilà ce qu'il a dit : "J'aurais pu être le Ministre de la Magie et j'aurais pu être le Gouverneur du monde." (Suite du discourt p.3)_

 _On nous a révélé que les massacres que faisaient les Mangemorts à travers le pays étaient réalisés par des mercenaires, sous les ordres de Dumbledore._

 _Voilà donc une partie des sombres désirs du soi-disant Leader de la Lumière._

 _Mais vous avez du remarquait le changement de nom de notre Survivant._

 _En effet dans le même discourt de Jedusor-Potter-Black, on a appris que pour éviter un mariage, illégal entre Harry James Potter-Black-Jedusor et Ginevra Weasley, Tom Jedusor-Potter-Black et Harry Potter-Black-Jedusor se sont mariés sous la Magie. Ils sont même des âmes sœur._

 _Maintenant, ce couple ne peut pas être séparer car ce mariage a été béni par la Magie elle-même._

 _Mais on est en droit de se poser des questions._

 _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Dumbledore a été écrouer ?_

 _Quel est l'avenir des Mangemorts, qui sont innocent depuis le début ?_

 _Que va faire notre Survivant ?_

 _Que va devenir le Monde Magique ?_

 _Moi, j'attends avec impatience les réponses à ces questions._

 _Pour vous servir,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Procès de Dumbledore p.2_

 _Procès de Ginevra Weasley p.4_

 _Procès de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger p.6_

 _Procès de Molly Weasley p.7_

 _Document fournit durant les procès p.8 à 25_

Une partie, les plus fervents défenseurs de Dumbledore et de la Lumière, cria aux scandales.

L'autre se remette doucement des récents événements.

Harry, lui, avait décidé de finir son année tranquillement. Après avoir bataillé contre sa maladie qui lui donnent des envies bizarres, qu'il a enfin mit un nom dessus, ENCEINT et après avoir batailler contre des Gryffondor, il sortit major de sa promo en sixième année.

Que leur réserve l'avenir maintenant qu'il peut vivre enfin heureux auprès de son Mage Noir personnelle ?

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! Et puisque vous avez été sage tout du long et que vous m'avez longuement encouragé, je vous offre l'épilogue sans attendre. Il est court mais il boucle cette fic que j'aie aimé écrire et aimé publié.

 _Iris Uchiwa_


	16. Epilogue

**La Vengeance**

.

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclamer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J.K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Tom Jedusor / Lord Voldemort

 **Rating :** M (interdit au – de 16 ans)

 **Résumer :** Sirius est mort. Harry est effondré. Pensant qu'Hermione pourrait le guider à travers son deuil, il se rend à l'infirmerie. Il entend une vérité et tout change. Il fait la découverte alors du vrai visage de Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'une aide précieuse vint à lui pour l'aider à se venger.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

 **NDL :** Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire ! Merci pour vos coms !

 **RAPPEL :** l'histoire a été écrite il y a un moment, elle est terminée, et je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours à moins que j'aie un problème entre-temps.

.

* * *

.

 **ÉPILOGUE**

10 ans c'était écoulé depuis l'histoire des procès.

La vie avait suivi son cours.

Harry avait accouché de son premier enfant, une fille nommée Héléna Mérope Potter-Black-Jedusor.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Tom avait déclaré qu'il fasse une Grande fête. Avec un grand G.

Durant cette fête, le grand-frère d'Harry, avait littéralement roulé la pelle du siècle à un Blaise Zabini rougissant.

Le couple vivait heureux comme tout dans un manoir au bord de la mer.

Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient dispersé aux quatre coins du monde après la fête.

Remus vivait auprès de son mari dans une meute de loup-garous très sympathique.

Molly ne s'était pas remise des accusations et de son divorce qui date de 5 ans. Elle vivait maintenant dans un appartement miteux, et travailler en tant que vendeuse de livre du côté Moldus puisse que personne ne veut d'elle et de sa réputation mauvaise.

Ron et Hermione sont en couple. Mais un couple lyncher de tous les côtés. Ils ont été obligés de partir du pays et de vivre du côté des Moldus. Ron glande tous les jours dans la maison pendant qu'Hermione faisait un petit boulot au McDonald du coin.

Ginny avait tenté de reprendre Harry des bras possessif du Lord. Mais elle s'est vue condamné une nouvelle fois, après avoir presque réussit à empoisonner Harry d'un filtre d'amour mal préparer. Elle est maintenant une prostituée d'un bar miteux au fin fond de l'Australie.

Dumbledore, lui, avait tenté de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Mais peine perdu, après l'évasion de Sirius, la sécurité avait été augmenter. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'un vieillard oublié de tous, sénile et fous.

Poudlard avait un nouveau Directeur en la personne de Flitwick qui avait accepté avec joie son nouveau poste. Fumseck est très heureux à ses côtés et avoir trouver un meilleur Directeur que Dumbledore.

La plupart des professeurs sont partis de l'école, n'ayant pas pu digérer d'avoir travaillé de concert avec Dumbledore et n'avoir jamais rien vu de ses mauvaises intentions. Ils se sentent coupables mais Harry ne leurs en veut pas.

Bizarrement, Tom n'avait pas voulu le poste de Ministre de la Magie et l'avait laissé à Lucius.

Et comme par hasard, maintenant toutes les fêtes magiques étaient de nouveau célébrées.

La loi du Secret avait été renforcé et tous les Moldus au courant de l'existence des sorciers était sous un sortilège inviolable.

La famille Dursley avait repris le chemin de leur maison et vivait heureux. Souvent Harry venait les voir avec son mari.

Les mercenaires de Dumbledore ont été enfermé à Azkaban après un véritable procès.

Et pour finir, Neville et Luna ont annoncés leur date de mariage. Soit dans 2 semaines.

Quelle belle réussite.

OoOoO

« TOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !»

Tom courut à travers tout le manoir Serpentard pour secourir son Gryffons d'amour.

« Quoi ? Qui t'attaque ? Qui ose te faire du mal ? Débita d'un trait Tom en claquant la porte de leur chambre.

\- Je ne me fais pas attaquer. Rigola Harry. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer... Je suis de nouveau enceint. C'est un garçon.

\- C'est GÉNIAL. Pour fêter ça, Dobby...Invite tous les Mangemorts pour célébrer la venue de Allan James Jedusor-Potter-Black.»

Harry était mort de rire. Encore une fête, c'était tellement prévisible de la part de son mari.

Oui l'avenir depuis les procès était radieux. Comme le sourire de son Mage Noir qui se rapprocha de lui pour lui caresser le ventre.

Oui, le Monde Magie s'était relevé de la perte de Dumbledore et sans lui, il se portait mieux.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT LU MON HISTOIRE JUSQU'AU BOUT, A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT MIT UN COM, A CEUX QUI ONT JUSTE LU ET APPRÉCIER !**

Je remercie tout le monde. C'était une histoire magique et voir qu'elle vous a autant plu me fait plaisir.

J'aie une autre histoire sur le feu que je publierais quand elle sera finit pour ne pas décevoir les lecteurs. Je ne sais pas quand elle sortira.

 **Un grand MERCI à vous tous !**

 **On se revoit à la prochaine histoire qui j'espère sera autant lu et apprécier que celle-ci !**

A la prochaine !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
